Secrets and Lies
by Torie46
Summary: When Benjamin and Hope Shepard crash on a deserted island with their father, Jack Shepard, they discover secrets about themselves as they fight to survive the island and the elements.
1. Plane Crash

Chapter 1- Plane Crash

Summary: When Benjamin Shepard and his twin sister, Hope crash on a deserted island with their adoptive father, Jack Shepard, and a planeful of people going from Australia to California, they discover a hidden secret about themselves as they fight for survival. A what-if idea.

* * *

The turbulance from the plane jolted Hope Linus Shepard's insides as it hit at a crescendo. For the most part Hope loved to fly on an airplane, but this was the absolute first time she had ever felt airsick. Hope looked over at her brother, Ben-Ben, on the other side of their father, Jack Shepard. Ben-Ben gave her a faint smile as he gripped the armrests of his seat. Ben-Ben and Hope were twins as both had brown hair and blue eyes, but both were complete opposites. Ben-Ben hated flying, while Hope was the more adventurous of the two. Both twins liked reading, but Ben-Ben's attention span outside of dragon novels and adventure stories didn't stick. Hope loved history and romances, which she was trying hard to read at this moment.

"I give up," Hope finally said with a groan, shutting "The Journal of Helene Berr."

"Good. I don't see how you can read with all these bumps," Ben-Ben said as they hit another air pocket.

"Benjamin," their father said warningly. Only their father could get away with calling Ben-Ben Benjamin. And sometimes when he was really mad he called him by all three of his names; Benjamin Linus Shepard.

"Sorry. I just wish this flight was over, Dad," Ben-Ben said, sounding like the picture of the contrite twelve-year-old.

"Honestly, I wish it was too, Ben-Ben," Hope said helpfully. For as much as they were polar opposites, she and Ben-Ben usually knew what the other was thinking before they even said anything.

"Well, it shouldn't be too much longer, kids," Jack said as a sharp crack filled the air and loud voices filled with curses followed. The plane then shook violently, jarring Hope's insides, before a breaking sound filled the plane.

"We're gonna die!" a boy's voice filled the plane as Jack wrapped restraining arms around both twins.

"Hold onto me, kids," Jack said as both Hope and Ben-Ben grabbed handfuls of the back of his suitcoat. More breaking followed and that was the last Hope remembered.

* * *

Hope felt herself slowly come back to consciousness, a sharp pain in her temple over her right eye and the back of her head. It took all her strength to open her eyes, now that she realized she wasn't dead. She groaned loudly as she forced herself to sit up and look around. She was surrounded by a lush tropical forest and she heard the sound of many birds chattering like mad. "Daddy," Hope half-groaned, half-sobbed. The last thing she rememebered before blacking out was holding tightly to her father and Ben-Ben, but she couldn't see either her father or twin brother.

Hope painfully got to her feet, looking around and fighting the dizzying effects from standing too quickly. Her father might say she had a concussion if he examined her right now and that movement was the best thing to do. Right now Hope hoped he was right on concussions and that motion was the best diagnosis. Hope started walking, glad she was wearing a red tanktop and black shorts as neither one hindered her walking. Now her shoes, being loafers, were her only problem. She wished she had followed Ben-Ben's example and worn tennis shoes instead.

Hope doggedly pushed on, hoping that finding her father and brother wasn't going to be a long drawn-out thing. The good Lord must have been taking her into consideration, because less than five seconds later she pushed palm fronds aside and found herself on a beach. The beach had all the carnage from the plane and a bunch of people from the flight were all clustered around Jack and Ben-Ben as Jack asked for all the prescription medicines they had.

"Daddy? Ben-Ben?" Hope called weakly. Jack and Ben-Ben looked in her direction and both more or less ran to her. Her father wrapped her up in his strong arms, kissing the side of her head, hard.

"Are you okay, Baby?" Jack asked, pulling her back to look into her blue eyes and stroking her head gently.

"I think so. What happened? Where are we?" Hope asked, wrapping her arms around her father's waist and laying her head on his chest.

"We crashed and we have no idea," Ben-Ben supplied, looking around as a foreign-looking man came over to them, a kind look in his dark eyes as he looked at Hope.

"Is the little girl all right?" He asked. He sounded like someone from the Middle East with his accent, but Hope wasn't sure where. He could have been Iranian or Eygptian or an Iraqi for all she knew.

"She's fine. Just looks like a concussion is all and a few open wounds on the back of the head," Jack said, looking at her eyes and head.

"Like most of the people on the flight, Dad," Ben-Ben said, wiping his dirty, scratched face with the back of his hand.

"Boy has a point," the man said.

"Oh, I'm Dr. Jack Shepard and these are my children, Benjamin and Hope," Jack said, making the introductions.

"Pleased to meet you. I am Sayid Jarrah from Eygpt. I am glad the little girl is not hurt badly," Sayid said as he walked away.

"Daddy, what are we going to do? How are we gonna get out of here? I want to go home!" Hope said, knowing she was bordering on hysterical.

"Be quiet! We are getting out of here. And you are going to calm down, Hope Linus Shepard or, so help me, I will take you over my knee and give you something to cry about," Jack said, cupping her face kindly, but firmly.

"Daddy, I'm scared," Hope said, feeling like she was five-years-old again and her father could fix everything in the world and hold her when she had a nightmare.

"I know. I know, baby. Just calm down. Daddy won't let anything hurt you," Jack said, holding her head firmly against his chest and giving her tiny kisses down the side of her face.


	2. Life Not Being Fair and Being Watched

Chapter 2- Life Not Being Fair and Being Watched

Jack was qiuck to take charge after making sure both of the twins were all right. Their father was a natural leader and people for the most part liked him. Hope sat next to a Korean woman who introduced herself as Sun, at least that was what Hope thought she said her name was. The woman pointed at herself as she introduced herself and her husband, had snapped at her like he was angry at her. Ben-Ben was in front of a bunch of sticks with a black boy that looked about eight or nine, watching as Sayid showed them how to lay a fire.

"I wonder where we are," Hope said looking around as a woman named Kate sat on the other side of Sun.

"It has to be in the Pacific. Your father has been talking to some of the others and he says he's going to find the other part of the plane," Kate said.

"Dad usually can once he starts looking. Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Hope Shepard," Hope introduced herself.

"My name's Kate. So, what were you doing on that flight?" Kate asked as a pregnant woman came over and sat on Hope's other side.

"Me and my brother, Ben-Ben, were with Dad. Our grandfather had died in Australia and Dad was taking him home to California. he said we'd enjoy the trip," Hope said.

"If you don't mind my saying so, you two don't look like the doctor," Kate said.

"I don't. Ben-Ben and me are adopted. Our mother died when we were born and Dad was the doctor who delivered us. He told us that she said that she wanted tp keep us safe from our real dad, so she ran away. The only thing I know is that his name is Benjamin Linus and my brother has his name because she insisted before she died that he be called Benjamin and our middle names be Linus," Hope said, feeling slightly jaded over the times she had to explain this story. Which was more times than she could count.

"And he has no idea about the two of you?" The pregnant woman asked.

"Nope. At least I don't think he does. He never came looking for me or Ben-Ben. As far as I'm concerned Jack Shepard is my father," Hope said as Jack came over to her and Ben-Ben got up from the firepit, wiping off the knees of his blue jeans.

"Are all of you all right?" Jack asked, looking at them all with a concerned look.

"Yes, Dad. Considering that we were in a plane crash," Hope said dryly.

"Well, I'm going to look around in the morning. Charlie Pace has agreed to come with me," Jack said, indicating a young bearded man.

"I'm coming with you too," Hope said.

"Me too," Ben-Ben agreed.

"No. Too dangerous," Jack said firmly.

"I'm coming also," Kate put in.

"Okay. You can come. And Benjamin can come if he wants," Jack said, clasping Ben-Ben's shoulder.

"I thought it was too dangerous!" Hope protested.

"It is for you. Benjamin's a boy," Jack said. Hope looked at him in shock.

"I can't believe it. My own father is a male chauvinist pig!" Hope exclaimed.

"That is enough, Hope Linus Shepard. While we are on this island you will do as I say," Jack said harshly, causing Hope to flinch slightly. When her father talked like this it was proof that she or Ben-Ben had gone too far.

* * *

That night they sat in front of the fires. The fire felt warm while the night felt cool. Hope had her father's jacket around her shoulders and was snuggled deep in his arms, looking around cautiously.

"What's wrong, Hope?" A big guy named Hurley asked.

"I don't know. You ever get the funny feeling we're being watched?" Hope asked, her father's large hands rubbing her arms briskly.

"I think you're right, but it has to be an animal," Jack said, their earlier argument forgotten.

"Probably. There are no other humans, but us," Ben-Ben said, throwing a twig into the firepit.

* * *

Hidden by the trees and bushes the two men watched the survivors. They had been watching them for hours and had heard most of the conversations. Especially the one that the little girl had when she said her name and her twin brother's name.

"Are you sure the girl said her father's name was Benjamin Linus?" Their leader's voice came over the walkie-talkie one of them held.

"Positive. She and her brother are adopted and her brother's name is also Benjamin Linus," One of the men said.

"Follow the children until I get there. If they are who the girl claims to be, I deserve to have them," the leader said, cutting the conversation.


	3. Being Watched Continues

Chapter 3- Being Watched Continues

Benjamin Linus stood next to Goodwin and Ethan as they watched the survivors of the plane crash, or in Ben's case, two survivors of the plane crash. The two children stood laughing with a young black boy and a man with no hair before both boys went off with the Muslim man to learn how to throw knives. the girl went over to some kind of shelter and picked up an object. The bushes hadn't obscured it, so Ben and the two other men could see it was a book. Judging from the size, it didn't look like something a normal girl would read.

Ben, Ethan, and Goodwin hid further behind the bushes as she walked past and went over to a pool of water, sticking her bare feet in the water. Goodwin had told him that the girl went off to read every day and could sit there for hours if her adopted father or brother didn't come looking for her. Ben, Ethan, and Goodwin moved at soundless pace and watched her at a closer angle.

"So, what do you think, Ben? It's couldn't be a coincidence that her middle name is your last name or that her brother is named Benjamin or that her real father's name is also Benjamin Linus," Ethan whispered as they watched the girl open the book and read outloud. With no one around to hear her, of course doing that would be normal.

"She could be, but we need a sample of her blood. We can't take a girl and end up being wrong. Goodwin, could you get a strand of her hair without her noticing?" Ben asked.

"I'll try. I can help her with the laundry tomorrow since it's her turn," Goodwin said.

"Or we could just snatch one or both of the kids?" Ethan suggested.

"No. We don't want any of them to suspect either one of you and snatching them could cause an unwarranted amount of trouble if they start looking for them," Ben said as the girl looked up at a bird flying. His heart tripped as her bright blue eyes looked through the foliage.

"But, Ben if we take the girl, we can make it look as if she just got lost and an animal had grabbed her. And if she's your daughter, she'll be with you like she was supposed to be," Ethan protested as they heard someone calling and tromping through the bush.

"Hope! Dad says you need to get firewood," the boy explained, running up to the pool.

"Ben-Ben, how did you know where I was?" the girl asked with exasperation.

"I'm your twin. I know everything. And you know what Dad says about you running off to read your Holocaust stories," the boy said as she pulled her feet out of the pool.

"Don't I know it. I wish I could learn knife fighting with you, Walter, and Sayyid," the girl said ruefully.

"Dad would never allow it. He says that girls shouldn't play with knives," the boy said, deepening his voice to sound like a grownup. The girl giggled.

"It's not fair. You get away with everything, Ben-Ben. Sometimes I think Dad wishes he had just adopted you instead of me since I'm not a son," the girl said. The boy looked at her in shock.

"Dad never said that," the boy said, their voices starting to fade.

"He never had to. He proves it every day," the girl said bitterly before the three men could hear no more.

"Sounds as if Dr. Shepard favors Ben-Ben over Hope and she doesn't like it," Ethan said as the trees hid the children.

"It appears that way. Goodwin, get that sample from the boy or the girl. Since they are twins, it shouldn't matter which. Only one will be able to tell us if both are mine," Ben said, feeling an empty sense of loss that he hadn't felt for 13 years.


	4. Never Alone

Chapter 4- Not Alone

Hope felt the normal rhythm of the chores after about a couple of days and they were all starting to feel like family. To her, Walter, and Ben-Ben they had their dads and a zillion aunts and uncles. John Locke was the fun uncle who taught the kids history and other school subjects. Jin and Sun taught them Korean. Charlie Pace taught them music. Shannon Rutherford taught Hope all about fashion and clothes. And Sayyid taught them how to use a knife. He had told Jack that even on a deserted island, Hope needed to know how to protect herself against any wild animals and the elements. That while not using a knife on account of her being female was normal in civilization, here normalcy was taking a backseat to this island. Either she learn to fight or be killed.

Funnily enough Jin backed up Sayyid along with some man named Goodwin, who kept to himself. Hope couldn't quite explain it, but she didn't like Goodwin. He was too charming and nice for Hope's liking. When she raised her concerns to her father he said she was getting paranoid. The only consolation in that was that Ben-Ben backed her up and said that Walter's dog even barked at him and he had seen on the internet 3 months ago that dogs knew who was good and bad.

Hope was in the jungle, gathering mangos when she heard a twig snap. She turned instantly, holding a very thick branch out in front of her. She sighed heavily. "Mr. Goodwin, you scared me half to death!" Hope said to the tall man.

"That was not my intention. I kind of thought you needed some help with the mangoes, since you came in with more than you could carry yesterday," Goodwin said kindly.

"i'd appreciate it. Thanks," Hope said, piling mangoes into his arms.

"So, do you ever wonder about your father, Hope?" Goodwin asked as they walked through the foliage, the cool grass feeling good to Hope's bare feet. Since crashing on the island Hope had been going without shoes and her jean legs rolled up to her knees.

"Not really. I mean, he never came looking for me. So why should I care about him and why am I telling you this? I don't know you from Adam," Hope said, holding tightly to the mangoes to keep them from spilliing on the ground.

"What if he ever did come back for you or your brother?" Goodwin asked, apparently not getting the hint.

"My father is Jack Shepard. I don't care if Benjamin Linus ever comes for me. He may have supplied half of my DNA, but he lost all claims to me when I was born. If he expects me to come running to him, it's not happening," Hope said as they came onto the beach and dropping the mangoes beside Rose, a kindly black woman who was doing the cooking. When neither Rose or Hope was looking Goodwin picked up a piece of Hope's hair that had landed on the fruit and tucked it in his pocket.

* * *

Ben watched as Goodwin came into the clearing later that night. "Well?" Ben asked.

"I have a piece of the girl's hair. Ben, that girl, if she's really your daughter, hates you. I got that from one conversation today. She says that if you ever came back into her life she's not going to come running into your arms," Goodwin said, handing Ben the hair.

"Well, her hair should reveal everything. If she is my daughter, we'll start making plans to take both her and her brother. In the meantime watch them and make sure nothing happens to them," Ben said as he, Ethan, and Price walked back into the forest. Ben found himself wishing these were his children. After Rebecca disappeared 13 years ago, Ben had despaired of ever finding the children. Rebecca had vanished off the face of the Earth and Ben had just assumed that his children were dead with her. He had no idea that they would even come back into his life.


	5. Being Sick and Henry Gale

Chapter 5- Sore Throats and Henry Gale

Hope opened her mouth wide as her father looked down her throat. "Viral infection and tonsilitis," her father said.

"How is that possible, Doc?" James Sawyer, known as Sawyer to all of them, asked.

"He's right, Dad. It's nine hundred degrees out here. How does anyone get tonsilitis and a viral infection on an island?" Ben-Ben asked from his seat beside Hope.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Son. But, that's what you have, Hopie," Jack said wearily.

"So what's the prescription, Dad?" Hope asked, her voice faint from the soreness.

"Bed and I can't believe I'm saying this, read a book. We can put you in the Swan bunker," Jack said, referring to the bunker they had found a few days ago when they were exploring the island.

You sure, Doc? We've only been going there at Locke's insistance on pushing that button," Sawyer said as Jack scooped her up into his strong arms.

"Right now the bunker has beds and she needs to be inside away from the elements," Jack said briskly as he carried her inside.

Inside the bunker John Locke, Rose's husband, Bernard, and Kate were talking about the button. They all looked up as Jack walked past and settled her on a bed. "Is she all right?" Bernard asked with concern.

"Just something small. She needs to be indoors," Jack said, pulling a gray issue blanket over her shoulders and smoothed her fever-damp forehead.

"Daddy, make the pain stop," Hope said, feeling five-years-old again.

"I wish I could, Sweetheart. Right now, sleep. Then me and Benjamin will bring you some rabbit soup," Jack said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Hope closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep almost immediately.

* * *

Hope woke up bleary-eyed later that night at the sounds of someone protesting loudly. Hope stood up and walked into a small windowless room. Sayyid and some man with a dirty orange shirt was there. From the looks of it the man had been injured in the shoulder. "Sayyid?" Hope asked sluggishly. Both Sayyid and the stranger turned to look at her. It must have been her imagination, but the stranger's eyes blue eyes brightened as they locked on her eyes.

"Hope, you are sick. Go back to bed, child," Sayyid said kindly.

"I don't think this man likes you interrogating him like the Gestapo," Hope said weakly.

"Hope, he is one of "The Others," Sayyid said ominously. Hope felt her breath catch. "The Others?" Since they had landed on the island a month ago, they had found out quickly that they were not alone. Goodwin had been murdered by Ana and Claire, the pregnant woman, had been taken by someone named Ethan, who had wanted her baby. Fortunately Claire's baby had been born and Claire had kept little Aaron. Claire had been rescued by Ana and a woman who had been living on the island, Danielle Rousseau. Also Claire remembered a teenager, named Alex, helping her escape.

"The Others?" Him, Sayyid?" Hope asked, looking at the stranger skeptically. His shirt was ripped and torn away from his right shoulder. A wound that was bleeding, looked as if it might infect if untreated. This guy looked as if he couldn't kill flys, let alone people.

Sayyid huffed off in frustration, leaving Hope and the stranger alone.

* * *

Ben looked at his daughter, sitting across from him. Her pale face was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and her eyes had dark rings around them. In every way she looked very ill. "I'm sorry, Sayyid acted that way. We have just been a little skeptical of strangers since they have been trying to kidnap us?" Hope said, reaching over and touching his knee gently.

"It is all right," Ben said, suddenly at a loss. What kind of conversation did someone have with a daughter who didn't even know that he was her father? Goodwin had managed to get the DNA sample back to him before he died that revealed in every way that this girl was his daughter.

"My name is Hope Shepard. What's yours?" Hope asked with a faint smile.

"Henry Gale," Ben said, wondering if it even mattered that he keep up this ruse with Hope. A funny expression crossed her face.

"Let me guess, your parents were watching "The Wizard of Oz" and that was all they could come up with?" Hope asked, starting to laugh and cough.

Before Ben could answer Jack Shepard came in, followed by Ben's son. "Sayyid, said you were out of bed. Hope Linus Shepard, you are sick!" Shepard said, crossing his arms across his chest,

"Sorry, Daddy," Hope said, having the grace to look ashamed. Something her sister, Alex, had never learned in all the times Ben had reprimanded her. Never mind the fact that Ben's heart clenched in pain at hearing his daughter call Shepard her father.

Shepard sighed heavily as he picked up Hope, effortlessly. "Come on, Gingersnap, let's get you back to bed," Shepard said as he turned down the blankets of a cot that Ben had missed on his way into the bunker. He watched as Shepard felt Hope's forehead. "Still warm. Stay in bed until I tell you otherwise, okay?" Shepard asked, giving Hope some kind of pill.

"Okay, Dad," Hope said, drifting off to sleep. in a matter of minutes.


	6. Discussing Books With Henry and Dinner

Chapter 6- Discussions on Books With Henry

Henry Gale for the most part was pleasant company. It was a good thing that his shoulder hadn't infected. Except for a few times when he winced from an unexpected movement, his shoulder appeared to be healing nicely. Jack changed the bandage every day and by the end of the second day Henry was walking around and Hope's fever had gone down considerably. Of course to Sayyid's consternation, Hope would sit in the area they had locked Henry in, on the small bunk. Henry would sit on the floor, his eyes glued on her, even if they weren't talking.

"I want to say thank you, Hope, for not being mean to me," Henry commented gently as he reached over and grabbed her hand in his a gentle smile on his face.

"You are welcome, Henry. I am glad your shoulder is feeling much better. My dad's a very good doctor," Hope said. A misty look entered Henry's eyes as he gently reached up and touched her face.

"I'm sure he is. So, what kind of hobbies do you like?" Henry asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"I read a lot. Fortunately, my books didn't get damaged when the plane went down. Sayyid and Jin fished them and all my clothes out. I had two carry-on bags full of books," Hope said.

"You sound like me and my wife. We liked books," Henry said, a sad look in his luminous blue eyes. Locke had told Hope that Henry claimed his wife had died and he had buried her himself somewhere on the island. Like them, Henry had crashed on the island in a hot-weather balloon.

"Yeah. I've been reading since I was three. My brother, Ben-Ben, likes science fiction and that's all he'll read. But I love history. I'm trying to finish this book called "The Journal of Helene Berr." I was reading it, or trying to, before the plane went down," Hope said.

"I like history too. You don't usually see children read history," Henry commented.

"That's what my dad says. So, Henry, what kind of books do you read?" Hope asked, instantly curious.

"History, science, and religion. I'm not much on fiction. I was part of a book club before I crashed, but they got onto a Steven King book and I lost interest," Henry said.

"Can;t blame you. I like "Star Wars" and "Star Trek," but Steven King is not my idea of a fascinating read," Hope said as her father came in with a steaming bowl of soup. Judging from the smell it was fish chowder.

"Hungry, Hopie?" Jack asked.

"Not for fish chowder, I'm not," Hope said, making a face. She had eaten som much fish and mangoes, Hope would just as soon not see any more of it.

"Well, fish chowder's all we've got. We can't exactly order out for pizza or Chinese," Jack said, handing her the bowl.

Hope groaned as she lifted her spoon and took a taste. "Ewwww! Who cooked this? It tastes awful!" Hope complained.

"Benjamin did," Jack said.

"Figures. Tell Ben-Ben I don't know what's worse; his cooking or food poisoning," Hope said.

Hmmmm. You may have a point, but you're not around to cook your world-famous tilapia smothered in coconut," Jack said, leaving the bunker. Hope picked up her soup with disgust.

"I guess I had better eat this. A couple more bites and I will be dead," Hope said, swallowing slowly. Henry looked at her in amusement, shaking his head.


	7. Meeting a Son and Hiding

Chapter 7- Meeting a Son and Hiding

Ben watched as Hope finished her soup with disdain. When Shepard had said something about ordering out for pizza or Chinese, he saw Hope's eyes light up. He was willing to bet that his daughter wished she could have pizza right now. Ben had to keep himself from showing her that he cared about her as much as Alex. But since he and her sister's relationship had been strained for almost a year, that couldn't be that difficult.

One consolation was that Hope wasn't going through teenaged rebellion right now and wasn't gawking at boys. Ben liked any age under 15 for that reason. As soon as Alex noticed Carl, his father's mind felt in a constant state of panic. Ben looked up, shaking himself from his thoughts as a boy rushed in. The boy had brown hair and bright blue eyes. Ben felt his chest constrictas he saw his son. Benjamin looked just like him when he was twelve, minus glasses, the shape of his mother's mouth and cheekbones, and just a little smaller than Ben.

"Hey, Ben-Ben," Hope said faintly, a small smile on her face.

"Hey, Hope. How ya feelin?' "Benjamin asked as Hope handed him her empty bowl. Ben wondered where his daughter came up with that silly nickname for his son. If he managed to take both twins with him, he would make sure that the days of her calling her brother that was over. He would never call Benjamin by that name.

"Oh, Henry, this is my brother, Benjamin. We all, except our father, call him Ben-Ben. Even Locke and Mr. Eko call him Ben-Ben," Hope said by way of introduction.

"Hello, Ben-Ben," Ben said, the awful nickname tasting like vinegar in his mouth as he shook his son's hand. For the moment he'd humor his son and daughter and call the boy by the nickname.

"Hi. It looks as if Sayyid really pummelled you, Henry," Benjamin commented, looking at the cuts on Ben's face and lower lip. Sayyid had beaten him up after Hope had gone to bed the night before, trying to prove Ben a liar. Sayyid had confessed to being a torturer in the Middle East, and considering the fresh pain on the open cuts, Ben was inclined to believe him.

"Yeah, but Dad read Sayyid the riot act for doing that. You don't determine a liar by creaming them," Hope said dryly.

Benjamin smiled. "I guess not. Sayyid and Ana now say that they want to find his hot-air balloon," Benjamin said, causing Ben to think fast. How could he produce a balloon that didn't exist? He couldn't even get in contact with Juliet or Ethan to put one in the forest.

"So what else is happening since I've been sick?" Hope asked.

"Claire is frantic. Aaron is sick. Rousseau says the Others infected him when they kidnapped her. Dad says it's just a rash, but Rousseau has totally scared her on account of what happened with her baby, Alex, 16 years ago," Benjamin said, rolling his eyes.

"Why do we even listen to Rousseau? She's a lunatic! She shot an unarmed man in the back. She's lived on this island for lord knows how long. I doubt she even had a baby named Alex," Hope said in exasperation. Ben felt himself smile. His daughter didn't know the half of it! Ben knew as well as she did that Rousseau was crazy. The part about her having a baby wasn't since Ben had raised Alex as his daughter.

Yeah, but Dad and Locke are humoring her for the time being. So, what did you think of my attempt at cooking?" Benjamin asked with a grin as he changed the subject.

"Don't ever cook for me again, Ben-Ben. You see, back then going to bed without supper was considered a punishment. In the case of your cooking, that would be an award, not a punishment," Hope said with a shudder.

A sour look crossed Benjamin's face. "Gee, thanks. Henry, did you eat any of the Peanut Gallery's soup?" Benjamin asked, turning to Ben.

"No, I didn't. It smelled good though," Ben admitted, enjoying his children's goodnatured teasing.

"Men don't know anything. I'm gonna go take a shower. Ben-Ben, could you go tell Dad I need some clothes?" Hope asked.

"Sure. It's a good thing a shower's in here with soap and shampoo. The DHARMA people thought of everything," Benjamin said.

"Yeah, but I feel a little weird eating the food. How do we know it hasn't expired?" Hope asked.

"Good point," Benjamin said, leaving the armory.

"Aren't you going to take a shower?" Ben asked as Hope sat down on the floor.

"I have to wait until Ben-Ben brings my clothes," Hope said.

"So, why do you call him Ben-Ben?" Ben asked, curious.

"Simple. Our real father's name was Benjamin Linus and, well, I couldn't say Benjamin when I was two or three. Dad called him Benjamin. Dad says I heard my grandfather Christian Shepard call him Ben and I decided to call him Ben-Ben. It kind of stuck. I call him Ben-Ben along with everyone else and Ben-Ben doesn't care," Hope said. Ben really could see the logic behind the nickname. Use a name that's easy.

Shepard and Locke then came in. Shepard had some clothes over his arm. "Here's some clothes, Hopie. And, Henry, we have a sink. I thought you might like to clean up as well," Shepard said.

"Thank you," Ben said, feeling some relief. It would be good to get some of this dirt off his face.

* * *

Hope stepped out of the shower, wearing clean clothes, Her hair she had slicked back into a ponytail. She saw Henry at the sink shaving. Judging from the look in his eyes, he looked as relieved as she felt to be cleaning up. Jack came rushing in then, looking upset. "C'mon," Jack said, grabbing Hope by the hand and Henry by his good shoulder, pushing them into the armory.

"Dad?" Hope asked, her confusion mirrored on Henry's face.

"Eko's coming in here," Dad whispered quickly.

"So what?" Hope asked.

"He doesn't know about Henry. Only me, Locke, Sayyid, Rousseau, and you kids know about him," Jack said.

"Dad, how long is this gonna be a secret?" Hope asked, looking at Henry, who looked surprised.

"I don't know, Sweetheart. I just don't know," Jack said, hugging her to his chest. Hope saw a slightly pained expression cross Henry's face as he looked at her, but Hope shrugged it off and lt her dad stroke her damp hair.


	8. Talking Henry Into a Game of Checkers

Chapter 8- Talking Henry into a Game of Checkers

Ben looked up as the door opened and Hope walked in, a checkerboard under her arm. Her blue eyes- correction his blue eyes- looked brighter than they had when he first arrived at the bunker. Even her brownish red hair looked brighter. Rebecca's smile positively made her glow. Ben wondered if she would still smile like that after he told her who he was.

"Hi, Henry. I was kinda wondering if you'd like to play checkers with me. Dad is busy, trying to get some coconuts, Locke is busy with that alarm button of his. and Ben-Ben is just a sore loser who hates losing to me at any time," Hope said without taking a breath. Ben smiled in spite of himself.

"Of course I will. You can be the red pieces," Ben said. Hope handed him a stack of black checkers.

"So, Henry, how did you crash on this island anyways?" Hope asked as she moved her first piece.

""Me and my wife were just going over the ocean and we lost altitude. How did you crash?" Ben asked. Ben had watched when the plane had broken apart, but he wanted to hear it from his daughter's mouth.

"Plane broke apart. I can't even remember how. I blacked out and woke up on the island," Hope said as she jumped one of Ben's pieces.

"I couldn't either," Ben said as he jumped one of Hope's pieces.

"So, Henry, did you and Mrs. Gale have kids?" Hope asked, changing the subject.

"One daughter. I don't know if I'll ever see her again. She's fifteen," Ben said, realizing that if he didn't get out of this bunker that statement might be true in Alex's case.

"Oh. I'm sorry that Sayyid did this. I want to tell you that I believe your story. I just think they've been listening to Rousseau for too long. She may have survived on this island, but she's as nutty as a fruitcake. For what it's worth, I like you," Hope said, causing Ben's heart to skip with joy.

"Thank you, Hope. You are a good girl." Ben said. Hope then took him completely by surprise as she picked up his hand, squeezing it gently as she beat him in two steps.

"Sorry, Henry. I told you my brother hates the fact that I beat him at checkers," Hope said lightly.

Ben smiled, not even caring that his daughter had beaten him at checkers. Her happy attitude was going to make taking her that much easier. In fact, since she liked being with him, she might even actually agree to go with him, Now his son might be a different story.


	9. Release and Breakfast

Chapter 9- Release and Breakfast

Henry was up and about with very little pain. Jack had taught Hope how to change bandages, so she tended Henry's shoulder, trying her dead-level best not to hurt him. But that didn't stop him from wincing at times. "I'm sorry, Henry. Am I hurting you?" Hope asked after pouring some antiseptic on his shoulder. Henry touched her hand gently. It was times like this that Hope had the oddest feeling that she had met Henry before or that something about this felt familiar.

"I'm fine, little one. You do what you have to do," Henry said warmly. He kissed the palm of her hand gently.

"As long as I'm not hurting you," Hope said as she wiped out the wound and with one hand pulled out a gauze bandage. She pressed it to his shoulder and gently taped it. "There. Done. I'm sorry we can't do anything about your shirt, but there's no one here really your size," Hope said, indicating the dirty polo shirt he was wearing. Since he had been shot the shirt had been torn away to expose the wounded side.

"It's quite all right as long as I don't infect," Henry said, picking up the book Locke had left for him to pass the time.

"Hmmm, Dostoyevsky. I tried to read that one after we found the bunker. I fell asleep over the pages," Hope commented, lifting the book slightly to see the title and author.

"This is one of those books that takes someone who's older to understand," Henry said gently.

"You're probably right, but I do like to read Tolstoy. Especially "Anna Karenina," Hope said. Henry looked up at her with the smile of an indulgent father. If he had been her father.

"You can't go wrong if you like Tolstoy," Henry said as the door to the armory opened.

* * *

Ben enjoyed his daughter's company with each moment and felt saddened as the door opened revealing Shepard and Hope hugged him so hard, Shepard took a few steps back. "How's the shoulder?" Shepard asked looking between Hope and Ben.

"I bandaged it as best I could, but not all of us are doctors, like you and Grandpa," Hope said, kissing Shepard's cheek. It was all Ben could do not to jerk her away from Shepard. Ben feigned interest in his book.

"How is it?" Shepard asked. It took a couple of seconds for Ben to realize he meant the book.

"Men reject their prophets and slay them. But they love their martyrs and honor those whom they have slain. So what's the difference between a martyr and a prophet?" Ben asked, wondering if Shepard being a doctor meant he was well-read, like Hope was.

"Either way, it sounds like you end up dead. Russian classics are not my favorite books. Hopie, here, tried to explain "War and Peace" to me and my brain drew a blank," Shepard said, looking at Hope with a look akin to affection.

Ben snorted. "That's the spirit," Ben said.

"You two in the mood for some breakfast? And no, Hopie, it isn't mangoes or fish chowder," Shepard said as Hope opened her mouth.

"Then what?" Hope asked, an intrigued look on her face.

"How does cereal sound?" Shepard asked.

"Sounds good. Bacon and eggs sound better," Hope said with a wide grin.

"You and me both, Gingersnap," Shepard said as he led them out of the room and to where Locke was seated at a table. He put three bowls out and a box of cereal with the DHARMA logo on it. Ben stopped as he noticed the computers.

"What's the computer for?" Ben asked, though he had a pretty good idea what.

"Nothing," Shepard said as Ben and Hope sat down. Ben then took a good look at the box.

"Cereal. Wow. Where'd you guys get cereal?" Ben asked. Of course, Ben knew where, he just hoped that either Locke or Shepard would be dumb enough to spill it. Of course, Hope really being his daughter was smarter than that.

"It was down here all along. The pantry's full of food," Locke said, giving Ben the answer he wanted.

Ben picked up the box and looked inside it. "How old is it?" Ben asked, trying his best to look skeptical.

"You're worse than my daughter. That's what she says," Shepard said.

"Uh, Henry, that's code for they really don't know," Hope said as she took a drink of water from the glass beside her bowl.

"You guys don't know much, huh? I mean, I'd be asking all kinds of questions about all this stuff down here. You guys don't even seem that curious," Ben said with a laugh.

"Who would we ask them to, Henry? The DHARMA people are no longer here and Rousseau says that the island was deserted, except for "The Others" that took her baby," Hope said as she picked up the cereal box and poured it to the top of the bowl and flattened the cereal with the palm of her hand.

"Do you want the cereal or don't you?" Shepard asked in exasperation.

"This must be my reward for good behavior, huh? I guess I earned myself some goodwill for finally drawing that map for Ana," ben said. The reaction Ben saw on Locke's and Shepard's faces revealed that he had said something wrong.

"What map?" Locke said, finally speaking.

"To my balloon," Ben said.

"Did you-" Shepard started to ask Locke.

"No!" Locke said sharply.

"Why would Ana want the balloon, Daddy?" Hope asked. It took a couple of seconds for Ben to realize she didn't mean him.

"I don't know, Gingersnap. I don't know," Shepard said, running his hand over his face. Ben looked down at his cereal, raising his eyebrows.

"Wow. You guys have some real trust issues, don't you? I guess it makes sense she didn't tell you. I mean, with the two of you fighting all the time.," Ben said, taking a bite of his cereal. He chewed for a few seconds. "Of course if I was one of them, these people that you seem to think are your enemies, what would I do? Well, there'd be no balloon. So, I'd draw a map to a real secluded place, like a cave or some underbrush. A good place for a trap. An ambush. And when your friends got there, a bunch of my people'd be waiting for them. And then they'd use them to trade for me. I guess it's a good thing I'm not one of them, huh? You guys got any milk?" Ben asked. He heard Hope coughing slightly. He looked over and saw her blinking her luminous blue eyes as she hit her chest. Ben reached behind her and rapped her two or three times on the back.

"Thank you. Sorry. I just got a little caught up in your description. It was like the "Hash Slinging Slasher" episode of Spongebob Squarepants. But at least my eyeballs won't start screaming," Hope said, starting to laugh.

Shepard started to laugh as well and the rest of breakfast was silent.


	10. Hitting a Sore Spot and Asking for Help

Chapter 10- Hitting a Sore Spot and Henry's Help

If it was possible to kill a mood, Henry's comments on what would happen if he was one of "The Others," definitely did it. Hope felt as if her appetite had curbed and she looked at her cereal, almost glad there wasn't any milk as she crushed it with her spoon. "Hope Linus Shepard, stop playing with your food," Jack ordered, probably sharper than he had intended.

"Sorry. I've lost my appetite. Thanks a lot, Henry," Hope said sarcastically, almost wishing she had the strength to hit the small man in the mouth like Sayyid had done.

Jack sighed heavily and picked up the notepad that Hope was using to learn Korean from Sun and Jin. "Draw it again. The map to your balloon," Jack said as Henry chewed slowly and Jack put the notepad in front of him.

"I was joking. I was making a joke," Henry said with a feeble smile and laugh. If he was still joking it was not very funny. Hope raised her bare foot and kicked him in the shin.

"Henry, please. We have to know where the balloon is," Hope said irritably as Henry looked at her.

"There's nothing out there besides my balloon. I was just frustrated. It was a stupid thing to say. I'm sorry," Henry said, apology in his bright blue eyes.

"It's too late anyway. She's already long gone, Jack," Locke said.

"Dad, maybe Mr. Locke is right. Anyways, you didn't really know what to do since she murdered Mr. Goodwin. Slimy creep that he was since he was one of "The Others," Hope muttered the last part under her breath.

"Don't mutter, Hopie. So, I guess, what's done is done?" Jack asked Locke.

"That's right," Locke said, nodding his head.

"Put him back in the armory. And, Hope, go take a nap. You're still sick. We need to get all the contagion out of your system. And I don't want you reading in bed. John, make sure she follows my orders," Jack said as he left.

"Well, that's that. Hope, you go sleep for awhile," Locke said.

"Sure. Here. Take my book. If I take it with me, I might forget Dad's instructions," Hope said, handing the book to Locke on the preacher/martyr/prophet Dietrich Bonhoeffer.

"Sure. When you wake up, I'll give it back to you," Locke said as Hope tried to finish her cereal.

"Why do the both of you let him talk to you like that?" Henry asked. Apparently that wasn't what Locke wanted to hear. He stood and grabbed Henry by the collar of his shirt, dragging him to the armory. "Hey, wait! I-" Henry started to say.

"Shut up!" Locke said as he threw him into the armory and started to close the door.

"John, I'm sorry," Henry apologized as the door closed.

Hope looked at John with reproach. "Did you have to be so rough, Mr. Locke? Henry is still hurt from Rousseau's arrow," Hope said sharply. John looked at her for a long minute and turned to leave.

Hope turned to the door and twisted the combination lock. It opened to reveal Henry, looking shocked. "Hope?" He asked.

"Henry, I'm sorry he did that. I hope you understand," Hope said. Henry reached over and touched her face gently.

"I understand, Hope. I shouldn't have said what I did," Henry said.

"Well, good. I better go to bed. If Dad finds out I'm in here, sick or not, he'll spank me," Hope said, going out the door and shutting it.

"Thank you, Hope," she heard Henry's voice faintly through the door.

* * *

Ben looked up as John Locke opened the door a few hours later, Hope standing next to him. After yelling for what seemed like hours when he heard a terrific crash, Ben had felt concerned for his daughter. What if she had gotten hurt? His relief that she was standing there, unharmed, filled him so full that he almost felt blinded.

"We're locked in," Locke said.

"What?" Ben asked. His own father had told him that the Swan could do that, but Ben had never seen it.

"These blast doors came down. The whole living area is sealed off. Me and Hope can't get out," Locke said, a defeated look on his face.

"I wish we could. I gotta go to the bathroom and I don't like closed in places," Hope said, looking like Ben with a sheepish look.

"Did either one of you try to pry?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, but I couldn't and Hope isn't strong enough to move the door," Locke said. "Maybe if the three of us-" Locke started to say.

"You want me to help you?" Ben asked skeptically.

"Yeah. For Hope anyway," Locke said. Ben looked at his daughter for a long moment. He nodded his head. This might be the first step to getting his son and daughter. If he helped both twins might trust him enough to come with him when he escaped or his people came.

"And if I do help you get these doors up, then you're gonna lock me back in here, aren't you?" Ben asked, looking from first his daughter to John. The lights then flickered.

"That's right," Locke said.

"Then I'm going to need your word, John, Hope. I'm gonna need your word that you won't let your people do anything to me," Ben said resolutely.

"Well, if you're who you say you are, then what are you worried about?" Locke asked, a suspicious look on his face.

"Things have happened to them, things that I had nothing to do with. But they've got no one to blame, except for me. So, I'm gonna need yours and Hope's word that you'll protect me. No matter what," Ben said, making it sound like an ultimatium. Locke and Hope looked at each other for a long moment.

"All right. Who are you?" Hope asked.

"My name is Henry Gale. I'm from Minnesota. And I crashed on this island, just like you," Ben said, the lie coming easily as he locked his blue eyes on Hope's. She nodded her head.

"All right. You have our word," Locke said, turning. Ben followed Locke and Hope into the living area, relieved that this lie was that easy.


	11. Henry's Help and the Button

Chapter 11- Henry's Help and the Button

Locke and Henry managed to get the weights dismantled and the bar holding them on the floor. "Hope, can you put the weights on the table?" Locke asked.

"I can try if they're not too heavy," Hope said. With a grunt she lifted the weights and was barely able to put them on the table.

"Are you all right?" Henry asked, a look of concern in his blue eyes as she stooped next to him.

"I think so. That was just a little heavier than I liked," Hope panted, wiping her forehead with the sleeve of her t-shirt.

"Okay. Ready? One. Two. Three," Locke said and all three lifted the door slightly and shoved the weight bar between the door and the floor.

"Okay. Let's go," Henry said with a grunt and they managed to lift the door in inches.

"Harder!" Locke ordered.

"I'm losing it!" Henry said with a groan as they got to their feet and the door moved more.

"Hope! Get the toolbox! The toolbox! Me and Henry will hold it!" Locke ordered sharply.

"You sure?" Hope asked, hesitantly.

"Get it!" Locke ordered. Hope ran weakly to the box and falling down a couple of times, managed to pick it up. "Come on! Come on! Put it under!" Hope shoved it hard under the door and collapsed, coughing and panting at the same time. Henry looked at her and, breathing hard himself, sat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her, pressing her to his chest.

"I can't believe I did that," Hope said, looking at the toolbox.

"You did good, Hope. Now, if I can just get out the other side," Locke said, getting down on the ground.

"John, wait! Don't you think-" Henry started to say before the box fell out from under the door and the door crashed down on Locke's leg. His scream of pain filled the bunker. Henry and Hope got on either side of Locke and tried with sheer strength to push up on the door.

"Hope, Henry! You have to stop the door! Put something else under the door! Come on! Come on!" Locke said as Henry ran to the weights and picked one up. He shoved one under the door, Hope following suit. "Stack 'em! Stack 'em. You have to stop the pressure. Come on, come on, come on," Locke said amidst groans of pain.

"All right, all right. Let's get you out. Let's get you out. Come on. Hope, give me a hand," Henry ordered and they slipped their hands under Locke's ribcage and lifted with no success.

"No! No! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Hope, bad idea!" Locke said. Henry and Hope both laid Locke down on his back. Hope then started as she noticed Locke's leg was bleeding.

"All right. We'll wait until somebody comes down. All right?" Henry asked, sounding scared. He looked at Hope briefly, looking like a caged rabbit. "It's only a matter of time. Yeah?" Henry asked as Locke shook his head.

"No, we don't have time," Locke said with a grunt.

"Hang on, Mr. Locke. Maybe Dad or Sayyid will come soon," Hope said as tears came to her eyes and she wiped them with the palm of her hand.

* * *

Ben watched his daughter and Locke carefully. He wouldn't allow Hope to die in here after just finding her. He had to make sure she stayed calm. "Hope, easy," he said, picking up her hand and squeezing it gently.

'We have to push the button," Locke groaned.

"How? We can't fit through the crack, Mr. Locke," Hope said.

"What does it do?" Ben wanted to know.

"We're not exactly sure.," Locke said.

"And you push it-" Ben started to ask.

"Every 108 minutes, yeah," Locke interrupted.

"How soon does this alarm go off?" Ben asked.

"Very. Which is why I need you and Hope to go up through the grate and into the vents," Locke said, pointing.

"Grate's bolted shut. I tried," Ben said.

"Yeah. There's another grate through the pantry. You can get up through there. Take the vent into the dome," Locke said as the lights blinked.

"Maybe we should wait for-" Ben started to say.

"We can't wait. It'll go off any minute. I trusted you, Henry. Now you and Hope gotta trust me. That button has to be pushed," Locke said fiercely.

"Okay. What do we do?" Ben asked, preparing to get up.

"Once you're inside, you'll hear the alarm beeping. And you just have to enter the numbers: 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42. And then you or Hope press "execute." It has to be exactly those numbers in exactly that order. Do you-" Locke started to ask.

"4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42. I got it," Ben said, relieved that his photogenic memory towards details was serving him well in this case.

"Go," Locke whispered softly.

"Okay," Ben said just as softly and he and Hope made their way to the pantry. Ben and Hope looked up at the grate in the ceiling.

"Can you reach it?" Locke yelled hoarsely.

"I think so. Hope, can you climb the shelves?" Ben asked.

"I think so as long as you stand under me. I don't want to fall on this floor," Hope said as she started to climb the shelves and reached up. "I can't reach it. My arm's not long enough, Henry," Hope said, her fingers mere inches from the latch.

"Okay. Climb down. I'll do it," Ben said. Hope clambered down the shelves and Ben took her place. Ben pushed on the grate, causing it to move.

"Be careful," Locke warned. At that moment Ben lost his balance and fell, knocking himself unconscious.


	12. Too Late and The Imposter

Chapter 12- Too Late and the Imposter

"Henry!" Ben heard two voices come to him through a tunnel. For a moment he thought he was in his house and Alex was calling him for breakfast, lunch, or dinner. He opened his eyes and saw Hope staring at him, concern in her bright blue eyes as her hand gently smacked his whiskered face lightly.

"Henry, are you okay?" Hope asked as she helped him sit up.

"Henry, get up! Are you okay?" Locke asked, sounding like a broken record of Hope as Ben breathed hard.

"What happened?" Ben asked in a half-sob, half-pant.

"Listen to me. You and Hope have to get up into the vents and enter the numbers into the computer," Locke said urgently.

"How long was I-" Ben started to ask.

"Please! You have to go right now! We're running out of time!" Locke ordered sharply.

"Okay. Yeah," Ben said as Hope grabbed his arm and helped him up.

"The two of you be careful," Locke said as Ben climbed the shelves, followed by Hope.

* * *

Hnery managed to ge the grate up and pushing on Hope's bare feet, managed to get her into the vents, Henry following her. "Henry! Hope!" They heard Locke yell faintly before the alarm buzzed.

Henry and Hope crawled down the vents and to the other side. Hope kicked the grate with her bare feet and both crawled into the computer room. "Okay, Henry, tell me the numbers and I'll type them in," Hope said, sitting down. Henry put his hand on the back of her neck and started to recite the numbers. The alarm stopped and the lights went out as soon as all the numbers were in and Hnery pressed the "Execute" button. Hope gasped, feeling Henry's arms wrap around her shoulders and pressing her face into his chest. Just as quickly the lights came back on and the blast doors lifted. Hope raised her head from Henry's chest.

"Are you all right?" Henry asked, his fingers gently stroking her face and hair.

"I think so. Mr. Locke!" Hope all about screamed as she ran towards the door leading to the armory. Locke was crawling on the ground, calling for them when he turned and noticed both of them standing there.

"You came back!" Locke said in breathless relief as Hope stooped next to him and tried to examine his leg.

"What? Did you think me and Hope were gonna leave you here?" Henry asked, stooping beside Hope as she removed her knife and cut away material from the knee to the ankle.

"Hope, what are you doing?" Locke asked.

"I need to get a good look at your knee and make a tourniquet until Dad can look at it," Hope said, grasping both sides of Locke's knee.

"You know how?" Henry asked.

"I live with a doctor. The first time I ever went camping in the Sierra Nevada Mountains, Dad and Grandpa insisted that I learn how to make a tourniquet if I was ever hurt. I just never thought I'd do it on someone else," Hope said, brushing aside a lock of her reddish-brown hair.

"Is there anything I can do, Hope?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. Move him to the couch and prop his leg up," Hope said.

"Can you move?" Henry asked Locke. Locke shook his head.

"I think so," Locke said as Henry and Hope helped him stand. He patted Henry's shoulder and tweaked Hope's ear. "Thank you, Henry, Hope. Thank you for not leaving me," Locke panted after screaming in pain.

"Your welcome, John," Henry said. From the look on his face the words sounded as foreign to Henry as they did Hope. Apparently he had never said them before. He gave a feeble smile as he helped Hope get Locke to the couch.

* * *

Ben watched as Hope gently bandaged Locke's leg from the knee down. "How is it, Dr. Hope?" Locke asked dryly as she started to tie the tourniquet with a gray DHARMA-issue blanket.

"You're lucky it isn't crushed, Mr. Lcoke. Dad might be able to see the damage better than me, but you're gonna be limping for awhile. You might want to sit until we can have some crutches made. Ben-Ben can make them. He can carve anything out of wood," Hope said as she tied off the tourniquet and wiped her hands on the knees of her blue jeans.

"What did the two of you do? What did you do to end it and make the doors go up?" Locke asked.

"We did what you told us to. Hope punched in the code and I pressed the "Execute" button, but nothing happened other than that clock flipping back. We were just climbbing back into that vent when the lights went out. Ten seconds later the doors went up. I didn't do anything," Ben said, telling half the truth. From the look on Hope's face she knew he was lying, but she wasn't about to call him on it. Ben washed his hands at the sink.

"Hope, is that what happened?" Locke asked as she went to the sink and washed Locke's blood off her hands.

"The lights went out after I punched in the number. I don't remember going through the vents. I remember Henry holding me and then the lights came on as we looked for you," Hope said.

"I guess it doesn't matter. Do you think it was all just random?" Locke asked.

"I don't think so. My preacher at church used to say nothing is random," Hope said as she pulled out a bottle of water and took a drink. Locke looked at Ben.

"Don't look at me. It's your hatch," Ben said with a laugh as he sat on the low table next to Hope.

"Get away from them!" Shepard's sharp voice ordered. Ben, Locke, and Hope all looked up.

"Dad!" Hope sobbed and ran straint into Shepard's arms. Jarrah came into the room, holding a gun directly at Ben's heart.

"Are you all right?" Shepard asked as he pulled Hope's face from his chest and Ben's son came into the room.

"Yeah. Sayyid, put the gun down! Henry helped me and Locke," Hope said, going to Jarrah and grasping his arm.

"Wait. You don't-" Ben started to say.

"Step back, right now. Jack, keep Hope and Ben-Ben beside you," Jarrah warned.

"Sayyid, it's okay," Locke tried to intervene.

"I said, get away!" Shepard snarled, picking Ben up by his shirt and backing him into a wall.

"Daddy!" Hope shouted. Both Ben and Shepard looked at her and Benjamin.

"It's all right. Me and Hope let him out. There was some kind of lockdown or something. He was helping us," Locke said.

Shepard looked from Locke, to Hope, to Ben. "Coudln't you find my balloon?" Ben asked, sounding pathetic even to him.

"Yeah. We found it," Ana Lucia Cortez said, Ben noticing her standing slightly apart from the others.

"We did find your balloon, Henry Gale. Exactly how you described it. We also found the grave you described. Your wife's grave. The grave you said you dug with your own bare hands. It was all there. Your story. Your alibi. It was true. But still, I did not believe it to be true. So I dug up that grave and found that there was not a woman inside, there was a man," Jarrah said, lowering his gun. It was then Ben noticed two more in the room; Kate Austen and Charlie Pace. Sayyid handed Ben what looked like a driver's license with a black man's picture on it and the name Henry Gale. "A man naed Henry Gale," Sayyid said sounding triumphant.

Ben looked at his daughter and his son. Benjamin looked so much like him it was frightening and Hope looked stricken as her eyes met his, her hand over her mouth in shock. For the first time since meeting his daughter he regretted lying to her. Now she wouldn't trust him enough to come with him when he escaped. Now he'd have to force her and her brother to come with him.


	13. The Traitor and Being Kidnapped

Chapter 13- The Traitor and Being Kidnapped

For the next few days Hope was in and out of unconsciousness. Ben-Ben had told her how, in a poker game, Jack had gotten all the meds back from Sawyer. Now that they had plenty of medicine for Hope's illness, she would be able to sleep it off. It also meant she wasn't going anywhere near Henry either. Jack and Locke had locked him back into the armory and at one point when Hope was awake they had strung him up like a pinata. Hope had once asked her father if that was really necessary, to which Jack had said that he had lied to them and for her to just leave it to him and Locke.

A few days after the lockdown Hope awoke to the sounds of gunshots. Hope gently pushed aside the covers and walked in the direction of the armory. Hope froze as she saw Libby laying on the ground and Ana Lucia on the couch, a stunned look on the cop's face. Michael stood there in front of the open door. "Michael?" Hope asked. Michael turned quickly and Henry nearly started as his eyes locked on hers.

Hope's eyes went to the gun in Michael's hand, which he pointed right at her chest. "Michael, what have you done?" Hope asked in shock, the pieces falling in place. Henry touched Michael's arm and shook his head perceptively. Michael turned the gun and fired on himself. "No! Michael!" Hope stooped next to the man and touched the side of his neck. "Henry, he's still alive!" Hope sobbed out breathlessly.

"Good. Now you're coming with me, Hope," Henry said, pulling Hope up gently and wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"What?" Hope asked.

"I don't have time to explain it. Just trust me, Hope," Henry said as he half-carried, half-dragged her out of the armory.

"Wait! Rousseau was right! You're an Other!" Hope screamed, trying to break away from Henry.

Henry tightened his hold on her as he turned her to face him. "Listen. You can cooperate and come with me or I will make you come by picking you up and carrying you," Henry said sternly.

"Why are you doing this, Henry?" Hope asked as he gripped her wrist and they both walked into the foliage.

"I will explain later, Hope. You just have to believe me," Henry said, gently massaging her wrist with his fingers.

* * *

Ben walked into the clearing where his people would find him. He had wondered how his people would rescue him and how he could take his children, but Michael Dawson had provided the way for it. He hadn't planned on Dawson shooting Cortez or Libby Smith or Hope walking in on it, but this had opened up the way for his escape and the opening to get his daughter to come with him. He only wished he could have taken his son as well.

Hope was looking around, visibly shaking. From the cold or fear Ben couldn't tell which. "It's all right, Hope. I'm not going to hurt you. Hurting you is the last thing on my mind," Ben said, gently stroking her face and hair.

"What do you want, Henry? If you wanted to be free, I would let you go," Hope said. Ben smiled.

"You're too young to make that kind of promise and I would have taken you with me anyways," Ben said as her tears trickled onto his fingers.

"What? Why?" Hope asked.

"I guess I can explain it now. Hope, my name is not Henry Gale. I am your father, Benjamin Linus," Ben said gently. Hope's face turned from grieved to absolutely scared as she tried to back away from him and pry his hands from her face.

* * *

"You're lying!" Hope all but screamed as she tried to break free. Henry gripped her by her arms, holding her to his chest.

"No, Hope. I am done lying to you. My name is Benjamin Linus. I have been watching you since you came on this island. You and your brother were born in Los Angeles, California 13 years ago. Before that I was married to your mother and she ran away from me in her fifth month of pregnancy. I wanted your name to be Hope. You are my daughter," Henry said, kissing the side of her head.

Hope looked up from Henry's chest and into his eyes. His eyes bored right into hers. Henry was telling the truth! "Please, Mr. Linus. I won't tell anyone who you are. Just let me go," Hope begged, pushing her hands against his chest.

"I can't do that, Hope. You're coming with me," Benjamin said, gripping her wrist again and they continued walking.

"You'll never get away with this," Hope said, practically running to keep up with Benjamin.

"I just did, Hope. Now, you'll do everything I tell you, right?" Benjamin asked.

"No. You kidnapped me, Mr. Linus," Hope said stiffly. She let out as gasp as Benjamin grabbed her by the arms and spun her to face him.

"The way I see it, Jack Shepard kidnapped you and your brother. And that is the last time I want you calling me by my last name. You either call me Ben like your sister, Alex, does or "Dad" or "Daddy." And I will strike you if I hear you calling Jack Shepard your father," Benjamin threatened as torches came into the clearing.

A man with a fake-looking beard came into the clearing. "Ben, you okay?" He asked.

"Yes. We'd better move before they come looking for us," Ben said as he gripped Hope's wrist and forced her to walk.

"My dad will come looking for me," Hope said. Ben turned to look at her.

"I don't have any doubts that he will," Ben said as they walked to a quay and the "Others" pulled out boats.

"Now, get in the boat, Hope, and stop fighting me," Ben said as one of the men picked her up and put her in the boat. Ben came in and sat down next to her. Hope looked around, wondering if she could jump in the water and swim back to her side of the island, but with the way Ben was holding her, she doubted it.


	14. Getting Away and Trapped

Chapter 14- Getting Away and Trapped

If anyone could look shell-shocked it was Ben's daughter. She looked totally terrified and kept looking at the water. "It won't work, Hope," Ben said gently.

"What?" Hope asked, in a voice that sounded flat and dead as if she had ironed it.

"Trying to get away from me," Ben said as if it was obvious what she was thinking.

"What makes you think I'm doing that, Mr. Linus?" Hope asked.

"For one thing, I am "Ben," "Dad," or "Daddy" to you. And for another, you're looking at the water," Ben said.

"You don't know me. You know nothing about me," Hope said, sounding resentful.

"I know everything about you, Hope. You were born in Los Angeles. Jack Shepard adopted you after your mother died the day you and your twin brother was born. You have my last name as your middle name. You go off by yourself to read books. And your favorite books are Holocaust stories from World War II. Shall I go on?" Ben asked, raising his eyebrows.

You are not my father. My father stayed with me when I had the chicken pox when I was five. He showed up for a school play where I was a candy cane at Christmas. Shall I continue?" Hope asked.

"I am your father, Hope. Now I would suggest you stop trying to run away from me and accept the fact that I am your father. Now say, "I understand," Ben said, gripping the back of her neck and forcing her head up so he could look into her eyes.

"I understand," Hope said in a small voice.

"Daddy," Ben reminded. Hope remained silent. "Come on, Hope. Say "Daddy," Ben said.

A strangled sob came out of her throat. "Dad...Daddy," Hope whimpered softly.

* * *

Hope had her hand buried into her face as the tears fell. She couldn't believe Ben had forced her to call him "Daddy." She felt Ben's arms wrap around her shoulders and pull her into his chest. "That's it. That's it. Let it out, Hope," Ben whispered softly as he kissed her hairline gently.

"You may force me to call you that, but you are not my father," Hope said into his shoulder.

"Maybe things will look better after a good night's sleep. Tom, give me the sedative," Ben said. The man with the fake beard gave him two pills.

"Now take these. These'll help clear your head and help you sleep," Ben ordered, holding the pills out to Hope.

"No," Hope said.

"That's a wrong answer. Now take these or I'll force your mouth open and make you take them," Ben said sharply. Hope took the pills and swallowed them gingerly. "That's my girl. Now here's some water," Ben said, holding a canteen to her mouth. Whatever the pills were, they were fast-acting and Hope was sound asleep in less than 20 minutes.

* * *

Hope woke up bleary-eyed to the sound of water dripping. Looking around she noticed that she was in what appeared to be a shower room and a young girl with dark hair and blue eyes was looking at her. "Hi, my name is Alex. Ben wanted me to be here when you woke up," Alex said as Hope sat up.

"Where am I?" Hope asked.

"Ben brought you here. This is our shower room. He wants you to take a shower before I'm to bring you to him," Alex explained.

"What does he want?" Hope asked as she stood weakly to her feet.

"He's your father. He wants you to take a shower, have some clean clothes, and eat with him," Alex said.

"Do as she says, Hope," Ben's voice came into the shower room. Hope turned. Ben was wearing clean clothes and shoes; a nice pair of khalkis and a striped blue-and-purple long-sleeved shirt.

Hope looked at the open door behind Ben and decided to make a run for it. Ben apparently wasn't expecting it and she made it out the door before he could react. "Hope!" She heard him shout. Hope felt the effects of the sedative as she ran at a slightly dizzy canter. She collapsed in the middle of the path, in a gasp of pain as the pebbles bit into her leg.

"Owwww!" Hope moaned as she passed out.


	15. Being Forced and Breakfast

Chapter 15- Forced to be Ben's and Breakfast

Hope felt herself come back to consciousness by a sharp pain in her leg. Hope looked at it morosely as she sat up and gently touched the raw and ripped skin below the knee. "Owwww!" Hope whimpered as the door opened and Ben Linus came in.

"How do you feel, Hope?" Ben asked, touching her hair gently.

"Like I'm really gonna tell you," Hope said hoarsely. Ben smiled briefly.

"I thought as much. Now do we want to try this again? I'll take you to the shower room and you can get cleaned up. Then you can join me for breakfast. If I remember correctly, you wanted bacon and eggs a few days ago," Ben said.

"What makes you think I'd ever want to eat with you?" Hope asked.

"Well, two reasons. One, I'm your father and two, if you don't eat with me you're not eating at all. I'd hate to starve my own daughter," Ben said, sounding pleasant, but his eyes conveying how serious he was.

"Okay. You win," Hope said, feeling defeated as Ben handcuffed her wrists and led her out of a nice-looking yellow and white house. "Are the handcuffs really necessary, Mr. Linus?" Hope asked. Ben turned to look at her.

"They're to keep you from running away again," Ben said gently.

"What if I promised I wouldn't?" Hope asked.

"Well, I'd have to consider if I could trust you not to," Ben said as he led her to the shower room.

"Then I guess you don't trust anyone, do you? I guess that was why my mother got as far from you as she could," Hope said bitterly. Before Hope could blink Ben had raised his hand and given her a sharp slap across the mouth.

"Now, you listen, Hope, I never want to hear that out of your mouth again. If I do, I'll take you over my knee," Ben said sharply as they stopped in front of the shower room doors. "Now, Alex left the clothes I want you to wear in there. There is also shampoo, conditioner, a towel, and a rag. When you are done, knock on this door and someone will come pick you up, all right?" Ben asked.

"All right," Hope said faintly.

"All right, what?" Ben asked.

"All right, Dad..Daddy," Hope said, hesitating.

* * *

Ben looked up as Alex led Hope into the house. The new clothes had been Alex's when she was twelve and seemed to fit. Ben felt himself smile as he looked at his daughters. The smile faded as he noticed that Hope had braided her hair. Sure, Alex braided her hair, but when Alex was twelve Ben had been the one telling her how he wanted her hair to look; pulled back with clips.

"Hope, come here," Ben said.

Hope moved hesitantly forward. He grabbed one of her thick braids and gently unraveled it. The he unraveled the other. Taking a couple of clips he pinned her hair back away from her face.

"There! Now you look like my daughter," Ben said.

"Yeah, but when I go back to my side of the island I am burning these clips. Or I might just leave them for the Smoke Monster," Hope said, scratching her head.

"The what?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. Sawyer, Dad, Charlie, Ben-Ben, and Kate claim to have all seen it. Personally, I don't care to run into something with the word "Monster" in their name," Hope said, rolling her eyes.

"There's no such thing anyway. Now, I have breakfast if you're interested," Ben said, changing the subject as he pulled out a chair for her. Hope sat and Ben put tomatoes, biscuits, eggs, and bacon on her plate. To Ben's relief Hope ate as if half-starved.


	16. Education and Reunions

Chapter 16- Education and Reunions

After feeding her breakfast Ben led Hope to what appeared to be a classroom. An elderly, grandmotherly woman met them at the door. "Hello, Ben. And this must be your daughter, Hope. Now what has your education been like, dear?" The woman asked with a warm smile.

"Private school in California. My dad was gonna let me and my brother, Ben-Ben take a shot at a regular middle school this year," Hope said as Ben removed the handcuffs on her wrists.

"What is your favorite subject?" The woman asked.

"Reading and history. My dad says I am addicted to history books," Hope said as the woman wrapped her arm around her and led her into what appeared to be a house.

"I'll come by and pick her up in an hour or two," Ben said after them.

"I'll just test her today and I can plan her curriculum from there, Ben," The woman said as she led Hope into her house and shut the door. "Now do you like chocolate chip cookies?" The woman asked.

"I love them," Hope said, surprised at the warmth she was feeling from this "Other." Apparently she wasn't the picture Rousseau painted of the "Others."

"Well, good. Sit down in the living room with my other students," the woman said. Hope started as she went into the living room and saw Walter and two other small children.

"Walter!" Hope exclaimed.

"Hope! Hope! Hope!" Walter shouted as he ran across the room and pushed Hope back with the force of his hug.

"Are you okay, Walt? Your dad has been worried sick," Hope asked, looking at Walter in concern. Like Hope, Walter had been kidnapped by the "Others" shortly before Hope had gotten sick.

"What are you doing here, Hope?" Walter asked, clinging tightly to her hand.

"Their leader, Ben Linus, took me," Hope said as she sat down. A little girl about four or five sat down next to her.

"Hope, this is Emma and Zach. They were on the plane," Walter explained. Hope looked at the oldr of the children, Zach.

"What part of the plane were you on?" Hope asked. Zach looked about a year or two older than the girl.

"Our daddy died in Australia. We were going to our mommy in California. We were in the back of the plane," Zach explained.

"Oh, the tail," Hope said as the elderly woman came back with four glasses of milk and a plateful of cookies.

"Well, Walter, Emma, Zach, let's get you started on your lessons so I can get Hope started on hers," the woman said after each of them had taken two cookies and a glass of milk.

* * *

Ben knocked on Bea's door and she answered it with a kind smile. "Hello, Ben," Bea said as Ben followed her into the house and to the living room. The two youngest, Zach and Emma, had fallen asleep while Walter and Hope was writing something in notebooks.

"How'd she do?" Ben asked, his eyes fixed on his daughter.

"Very well. Hope is very intelligent. She looks like Rebecca with your smarts. She knows more about the Jewish Holocaust than even I know," Bea said.

"That's not too surprising," Ben said, a surge of pride for his daughter welling up in his chest.

"Hope, your father's here. I'll look over your tests tonight and know how to further educate you tomorrow," Bea said. Hope looked up at Ben, who smiled at her.

"Hope, please don't go," he heard Walter beg quietly.

"I'll see you tomorrow. And tell Emma that I'll tell her the story of "The Little Matchgirl" tomorrow," Hope said as she walked over to Ben and he snapped on her handcuffs.

"I'm sorry, that I have to use the handcuffs, Hope, but you've run away from me once already," Ben said as they left the house.

"Did you use the handcuffs on Walter, Zach, and Emma too? Or am I the only one?" Hope asked.

"No. We didn't have to use them on Walter, Zach, or Emma. And I didn't want to use them on you, but you left me no choice. Once I know I can trust you, I'll remove them," Ben said.

"You are not my father. My father would never have held me against my will. Rousseau was right. You're an "Other" and a monster. My father is Jack Shepard," Hope said, each word hitting Ben like a knife between the eyes.

"I'm sorry you feel that way then. Until you can say that I'm your father the handcuffs stay on," Ben said, knowing to her he sounded like a cruel, heartless monster, but right now this was where they stood.


	17. A Little Girl's Tears and Staying Over

Chapter 17- A little Girl's tears and Spending the Night

Halfway through dinner someone knocked on the front door. "I'll get it, Ben," Alex said, standing up.

"Finish your dinner, Hope," Ben said, reaching over and patting her hand.

Alex walked in followed by a blonde-haired woman, Walter, Zach, and Emma. "Hello, Hope. My name is Juliet Burke and Emma and Zach wanted to see you," the blonde woman said with a warm smile. Sympathy was in her blue eyes as they went from Hope's handcuffed hands to her eyes.

"Hey, Emma. Hey, Zach. You two all right?" Hope asked, getting out of her chair and stooping in front of the little boy and girl.

"How come you left, Hope?" Emma asked, her big brown eyes like liquid chocolate.

Hope looked over at Ben and then back at the children. "I would have been back tomorrow," Hope asked as she sat down on the couch and the little girl sat next to her.

"Hope, can you tell me that story you promised?" Emma asked.

"Sure, but afterward you have to go home with your brother and Miss Burke, okay?" Hope asked gently.

"No! I wanna stay with you, Hope. I like you!" Emma wailed.

"Miss Burke, Mr. Linus, can't she stay with me tonight? She's scared to death," Hope said as the little girl cried bitterly.

"How about it, Ben? Emma's been crying every night. It seems that Hope is the only one who can calm her down," Miss Burke said.

Ben sighed. "All right, but just for tonight. My house is not a hotel," Ben said sternly.

"Thank you, Mr. Linus," Hope said. Emma sniifled.

"Hope, do you have any pets?" Emma asked.

"I had a cat when I was your age. He went to Heaven last year. I named him Waffles. I was watching "Goof Troop" with my dad and that was the name of their cat. My brother Ben-Ben hated it. He has a thing for dogs," Hope said.

"You have a brother?" Zach asked, sitting on the other side of Hope.

"Yep. I'm a twin. My brother's name is Benjamin, but when I was little I couldn't say his name so I called him Ben-Ben. These days only our father calls him Benjamin. Of course, Ben-Ben's best friend in California calls him "Ben Line" sometimes since our middle names are "Linus," Hope said.

"What about your mommy? What does she call you?" Emma asked.

"Nothing. I don't have a mother," Hope said, blinking quickly.

"Not ever?" Emma asked, her lower lip trembling.

"Well, I did once and I had a stepmother, but she divorced my dad last year. Her name was Sarah," Hope said as Ben stooped in front of them.

"Alex, could you take Emma and Zach to brush their teeth? I need Juliet to decide if Hope needs more medicine," Ben said with a smile. Alex led the children to the bathroom.

"Hope, I'm going to need you to open your mouth so I can look down your throat," Miss Burke said kindly.

"Were you sick, Hope?" Walter asked, gripping her hands.

"Yes. Tonsilitis and a viral infection. I wouldn't have gotten better if Dad hadn't of beaten Sawyer in a game of poker and gotten the meds back. Dad says I need my tonsils removed, since this is the fourth time this year," Hope said wearily.

"Can I give you a second opinion?" Miss Burke asked dryly.

"Sure. Knock yourself out, Miss Burke," Hope said, opening her mouth and Miss Burke shone a flashlight in her mouth.

"By the way, my name's Juliet. You don't have to call me by my last name, Hope," Juliet said.

"My father told me never to call adults by their first names until I turn 21 or they give me permission," Hope said as she closed her mouth.

"You always do as Daddy says?" A blonde-haired boy asked from behind her.

"No," Hope said.

"Betcha do. Bet you're "Daddy's little girl," the boy mocked. (A/N: I just had to throw in those lines from "Lion King II: Simba's Pride.")

Hope looked at Ben. "Not really. My dad talks more to Ben-Ben than he does me. The only thing he ever told me was not to read so many books on Anne Frank and I couldn't read until I finished all my chores on my side of the island. I think my dad has a problem relating to girls," Hope said.

"I think that's a fault common to fathers. Hope, this is my nephew Joshua," Juliet introduced Josua to Hope.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hope Shepard," Hope said, noticing Ben's reaction out of the corner of her eye. He looked upset and grim and would have said something if Emma and Alex hadn't come back.


	18. The Others Library and Conflicted

Chapter 18- The "Others" Library and Conflicted

If it was possible Ben was making it hard for Hope to keep thinking that Jack Shepard was her father. Every time he looked at her, she could see a fatherly expression on his face and he would kiss her on the forehead tenderly. At first she fought him, but he would pull her even tighter into his arms and hold her until she exhausted herself. Now she was starting to see that fighting him was pointless. Ben had even said that it was. Hope was sitting on Ben's porch, trying her best not to cry, with no success, when Ben sat next to her, touching her shoulder gently.

"Hope?" Ben asked. She turned to face him, tears rolling down her face.

Hope sniffled. "What do you want, Mr. Linus?" Hope asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"Hope, are you all right?" Ben asked, wiping away at one of her tears with a thumb.

"As if you care," Hope said, knowing that this sounded spiteful.

"Hope, I do care. I hate seeing you upset," Ben said, sounding kind.

"Then let me go. I want my dad and my brother. I want my dad and he's not you," Hope said. A pained look entered Ben's eyes.

"I'm hoping to change your mind. I can't let you go, Hope," Ben said.

"Why not? I'm never gonna want you or love you like you want," Hope said, feeling her father's arms wrap around her shoulders and his hand pressing her face into his chest.

"I know, Hope, but maybe one day you'll change your mind and realize how much I want you and Benjamin," Ben said, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"By kidnapping us, you mean? Well, forgive me if my ethics are too old-fashioned to go along with it, Mr. Linus," Hope said in an icy tone. Ben would have said something if not for Juliet's interruption.

"Hi, Ben, Hope. Hope, I'm here to see you now," Juliet said with a kind smile.

"What for, Miss Burke?" Hope asked, raising her face from Ben's chest.

"Well, Walter told me you read a lot. And I wanted to show you the library," Juliet said.

"Really? You have a library?" Hope asked, standing up, feeling excited. Going to the library used to be one of her favorite activities when she was in civilization. Now knowing there was one here among the "Others" made her excitement spike.

"Of course we do. You can read as many books as you want," Juliet said, leading Hope away.

"Juliet, have her home in time for dinner," Ben called after them.

"Hope, I'm sorry Ben's done this to you. You'd think he'd do better by his own daughter," Juliet said sympathetically.

"Thank you, Miss Burke. I tried to ask him again if I could go home and he said no," Hope said.

"Ben is your father and he thinks he owns you. He doesn't care what you or your brother might want," Juliet said.

"It sounds as if you are speaking from experience," Hope said.

"Ben thinks he's in love with me. He thinks I'm his too," Juliet said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Juliet," Hope said.

"It's all right, Hope. And also soon, your brother will be here. Michael Dawson is leading him and Jack Shepard here, right now," Juliet said.

"Really?" Hope asked in shock.

"That's part of the reason I wanted you to see the library. I can tell you this without Ben hearing our conversation. He doesn't want you to know this until your brother arrives," Juliet whispered.

"I won't say anything, Juliet," Hope whispered back as they entered a building and Hope nearly stumbled at all the stacks of books.

"Here,. I'll remove these so you can reach the top shelves," Juliet offered, removing Hope's handcuffs.

"Thank you. Juliet, can we leave them off if I carry anything?" Hope asked, rubbing her wrists gently.

"Of course. I'll tell Ben you needed to carry things and the handcuffs made it impossible," Juliet said warmly as Hope went off into the books and after thirty minutes picked out ten.

* * *

Ben looked up from his papers, his glasses slipping down his nose as Hope and Juliet entered the house. Ben started as he noticed Hope wasn't wearing her handcuffs. "Thank you, Juliet," Hope said as she put the books in her arms on the couch.

"You're welcome. When you finish the first book tell me what it was like," Juliet said, walking out the door.

"So, how was the library?" Ben asked.

"Good. Whatcha lookin' at?" Hope asked.

"Nothing you need to think about. Where are your handcuffs?" Ben asked, looking pointedly into her eyes.

"I had Juliet remove them, Ben, so I could reach the top shelves at the library," Hope said stiffly.

"I understand, but, Hope, I'm going to have to put them back on. As long as you insist on acting like a five-year-old, I'm going to treat you like one. Unless you want to start acting like my daughter now?" Ben asked.

"You've got a rich fantasy life, Ben. You know that?" Hope asked.

"Then I'm sorry. Hold out your hands," Ben said, pulling a pair of handcuffs out of a cabinet.

"Ben, please," Hope begged.

"I don't want to do this, Hope, but you give me no choice. When you look at me and say "Daddy, please, I want you" then I'll take off the handcuffs," Ben said, snapping on the handcuffs. Ben felt his heart clench as she sat down, tears slipping down her cheeks, and she picked up a book, reading silently


	19. How to Save a Life and Trapped

Chapter 19 - How to Save a Life and Trapped

Hope was sitting on the porch when Joshua Burke came running up to them. "My aunt told me to tell you, that your dad and brother are less than a mile from here," Joshua said, panting.

"What?" Hope asked, putting her book down.

"That's why Ben and the others left early. They hope to bring them here," Joshua said. Hope remembered early that morning. Ben had left the house, looking like he did a few days before when he had kidnapped her. His clothes were dirty and brownish-looking and his face was covered in dirt.

"I have to warn Dad. Who all's with him, Josh?" Hope asked, standing up.

"Just your dad, your brother, Kate Austen, James Sawyer, Hugo Hurley, and Michael Dawson," Joshua said.

"Michael? It has to be a trap. Take me to them, Josh. Dad needs to know he can't trust Michael," Hope said.

"Wait a minute. You can't get far with those handcuffs. Allow me," Josh said, pulling out a pocketknife and putting it in the lock on the handcuffs. With a click, they fell away.

* * *

By some miracle Hope and Joshua managed to make it out of the "Others" housing complex and into a valley. Joshua had turned off the electric fence surrounding the community and he and Hope made their way to the docks.

"Why does Ben think it's necessary for an electric fence?" Hope asked as she pushed through branches. She had removed her shoes and rolled up her pants legs to her knees. It made going through this kind of undergrowth easier.

"I don't know. Alex told me that Ben got it installed after your mother and someone named Charles Widmore left," Joshua said, hitting at vines with a machete.

"Did anyone ever tell you why my mother left Ben?" Hope asked as she climbed over a log.

"I don't think anyone really knows. Alex said Rebecca really loved Ben, even though he was in his forties and she wasn't even twenty-five yet. Bea told me that Ben and your mother would look at each other as if no one existed but them and he would kiss her until she was breathless," Joshua said as they came to the docks.

"Why are we stopping?" Hope asked.

"Look! Ben, Tom, and the others have already beaten us to it," Joshua said. Hope looked through the foliage. Jack, Ben-Ben, Hurley, Kate, and Sawyer were all being pushed forward and pushed down to their knees.

"Oh, Dad," Hope said softly. It was then they saw Michael.

"You lived up to your word. We live up to our word too. You're gonna take this boat and follow a compass bearing of 325. And if you do that exactly, you and your son will find rescue," Ben said, indicating a boat behind him.

"Who are you people?" Michael asked.

"They are murderers and kidnappers, Michael," Hope said. In the time it took Ben to talk Hope had walked to the edge of the dock, Joshua right behind her. Everyone turned. Ben looked at her with an unflinching stare.

"Hope," Michael breathed soflty.

"Yes, Michael. It's me and I hope you lose your son. It would do him a world of good if he knows that you are just as bad as these people. You murdered Ana Lucia and Libby just to get off this island and sold the rest of us out," Hope said harshly as she walked down the length of the dock and stood next to Jack.

"I had no choice, Hope," Michael said a tearful look in his eyes.

"You always have a choice and your choices have consquences, Michael. That's what my dad taught me and Ben-Ben," Hope said.

"The girl doesn't know everything, Michael. We're the good guys, Michael," Ben said dryly. Walt was then brought out of the boat and Michael took the boat. Jack looked at Michael before turning to look at Ben. "You are coming with us," Ben said after releasing Hurley and some of the "Others" took him away. Dad, Kate, and Sawyer were then drugged and Ben carefully lifted Ben-Ben off the dock.

"If you promise not to scream, I'll take this out of your mouth, Benjamin," Ben said, indicating the gag in Ben-Ben's mouth. Ben-Ben looked at Hope and nodded. Ben gently removed the gag.

'Please, I don't know what you want, but let me, my dad, and Hope go," Ben-Ben said.

"I'll explain it all to you, Son, but you have to come with me right now," Ben said as he wrapped an arm around each twin and led them away.

* * *

Ben was waiting in his living room when Tom came back, followed by Benjamin. Benjamin's dark hair was slightly wet and the clothes Ben had Tom give him looked a little big, but hopefully his son would grow into them. "Are you hungry?" Ben asked as Alex and Hope came into the house.

"Maybe. But first why did you bring me here?" Benjamin said, looking at him with an unflinching look.

"Because I wanted to have my son here in my house and I would do what I had to to get him here," Ben said. Benjamin blinked slightly.

"What?" Benjamin asked.

"My name is Benjamin Linus. I am your father, Benjamin," Ben said. if it was possible for someone's face to turn two or three shades of white Benjamin's face did and he opened his mouth as if he had difficulties breathing.


	20. Making Plans and Having Help

Chapter 20- Making Plans and Having Help

Unlike Hope, Ben-Ben's hands didn't have to be handcuffed. Hope could tell that Ben was relieved that he didn't have to do that. Apparently Ben-Ben knew which battles to take on and which ones to let go. Ben-Ben even allowed Ben to hug him without fighting him like Hope had done. As soon as breakfast was over, Ben stood to his feet and placing his hands on the back of both twin's necks and looked at Alex.

"I'm going to take them to their lessons, Alex. I should be back in a few minutes," Ben said, smoothing a piece of Ben-Ben's hair that was sticking up from the back of his head.

"Wait. What about our dad, Kate, and Sawyer? And what did you do to Hurley?" Ben-Ben asked in a demanding tone. Ben-Ben wasn't usually demanding, but this time he went against his normal mode.

Ben smiled and gripped Ben-Ben's neck gently, but firmly. "We let Hugo Hurley go and right now I cannot tell you where James Sawyer, Kate Austen, or Jack Shepard are. But when we are done with them, we'll let them go, Benjamin. Although, this time, you are staying here with me," Ben said.

"You can't make us stay here against our wills. You aren't our father," Hope said, the word slipping out before she could stop them. A sharp crack filled the air as Ben's large hand slapped her across the face and mouth. Raising her bound hands to her face, she touched her stinging face and lips gently. Tears came to her eyes and she blinked hard.

* * *

Ben-Ben looked up from his paper at his sister, who was sitting next to a little girl. "Does it still hurt, Hope?" Ben-Ben asked in whispered concern.

"A little. Not the first time Ben has raised his hand to me. Ben-Ben, we have to find Dad, Kate, and Sawyer and get out of here. We're all gonna be dead if we don't. I'd rather take my chances with the island and the Smoke Monster than live here with Benjamin Linus," Hope said, putting her pencil down.

"You have any ideas or anyone who'd help us?" Ben-Ben asked.

"I wish Sayyid and Mr. Locke were here. There's a woman here named Juliet. Her nephew, Joshua, might help us," Hope said softly.

"Can we trust him?" Ben-Ben asked anxiously.

"I think so. He helped me get to the docks to you. Also there's Alex and Juliet. Neither one likes what Ben is doing," Hope said as Ben came into the room.

"So, how are the lessons?" Ben asked Bea conversationally.

"Well, like his sister, your son is very bright, Benjamin. Other than you, I have never seen anyone add sums so fast," Bea said warmly.

"He gets that from his mother," Ben said proudly.

"And Ben Linus's wits," Hope whispered softly to Ben-Ben. Ben-Ben snorted.

"Hey, you have them more than I do," Ben-Ben said as Ben touched the backs of their necks and led them out the door.

"Care to tell me what was so funny a minute ago? Ben asked goodnaturedly.

"Not particularly. I was just teasing Ben-Ben and he teased me back," Hope said.

"Well, at least you two aren't planning to run away from me. I'd hate to lock you in your rooms all the time," Ben said.

"Like you did Dad, Kate, and Sawyer?" Ben-Ben asked, stopping and looking up at Ben.

"Something like that, Son," Ben said stiffly as they went towards the house.


	21. The Baseball Ruse and Joshua Helps

Chapter 21- The Baseball Ruse and Joshua Helps

Joshua Burke came running into the house, nearly jarring Ben's insides. He hated it when he heard a door slam. Alex had learned early on that Daddy hated the door slammed. Joshua was panting hard and came to a stop in front of Benjamin. "Hi, I'm Joshua Burke. Do you like baseball?" Joshua asked quickly.

"Hi, back. I'm Ben-Ben Shepard and sometimes I do. Hope is more of a baseball nut than I am. Although I don't know how she could with those stupid handcuffs," Benjamin said, giving Ben a icy glare.

"Come on, Ben. I don't think she'll try to run now," Joshua said.

"All right. Hold out your hands, Hope," Ben said, unlocking the handcuffs. Hope rubbed her wrists gently.

"Thanks, Ben," Hope said, giving him a grateful look.

"You're welcome. Now don't give me a reason to regret this, Hope Linus," Ben said sternly.

"I won't and my last name is Shepard, thank you very much," Hope said, going out the dppr with Benjamin and Joshua.

* * *

"Boy, you really pushed it, didn't you?" Joshua asked as Hope practically ran to keep up.

"So what? Josh, me and Ben-Ben need help. Where is Ben holding our dad?" Hope asked.

"I can't tell you. Ben would kill me if I said," Joshua said nervously.

"I'll tell him it's not your fault. I put you up to it. Now where is he, Josh?" Hope asked.

"The Hydra Station. Ya see, when the DHARMA Initive was here they used it as an underground lab for dolphins. Aunt Juliet brings your dad food," Joshua said heavily.

"What about Kate and Sawyer?" Ben-Ben asked.

"They should be okay. Ben gave Kate breakfast and one of Alex's dresses. She and Sawyer are clearing rocks with Pickett watching them," Joshua said.

"Josh, show me the Hydra Station and then take Ben-Ben to Kate and Sawyer. Ben-Ben tell Kate and Sawyer that we'll be breaking out soon. I'll get Dad out first," Hope said quickly.

"Wait. You won't get very far wearing Alex's clothes. Wait here," Joshua said, running off at a full sprint and bringing back to outfits.

"Here. Wear these. We use these outfits when we wanted to scare you and your friends," Joshua said as Hope pulled the oversized pants and top over her clothes and Ben-Ben followed suit.

Joshua then led Hope to a metal-looking staircase. "Here's the way to the Hydra Station. There's a ladder. Climb down it and don't open any of the doors on the side," Joshua warned as he and Ben-Ben left Hope. Hope licked her lips hard and proceeded down the staircase until she saw the ladder. Removing her shoes she carefully climbed down the ladder, her hands and feet nearly slipping on the slick metal.


	22. A Failed Attempt and Fatherly Concern

Chapter 22- A Failed Attempt and Fatherly Love

Hope made her way down the ladder, feeling her skin crawl as her bare feet touched the floor, The floor was cold and damp. "Daddy!" Hope called, trying to keep it down. The acoustics in this place made that impossible.

"Hope!" Her father's voice came faintly.

"Daddy, where are you?" Hope called down the hallwayh.

A door opened and Jack came out, his big hand on Juliet's throat. "Hope!" Jack shouted.

"Daddy!" Hope half-screamed as she ran to her father and hugged and kissed him hard.

'You can hug and kiss me later, Gingersnap. Let's get out of here," Jack said as the three of them ran to a door at the end of the hallway, panting hard when they stopped.

"Open the door," Jack ordered Juliet calmly.

"No! I can't. I do that, we die," Juliet said frantically.

"You're lying to us," Jack said.

"I'm not," Juliet said

"Open the door!" Jack shouted.

"I can't. I swear, I can't!" Juliet said with a sob.

"She's telling the truth, Jack," Ben's voice caused them to turn, Jack holding Juliet again by her throat. Ben's eyes locked right on Hope's.

"Daddy, maybe they're right. There's another way out if you don't mind climbing. Daddy, please," Hope asked, trying to pry Jack's hand from Juliet's throat.

"Don't start, Hope. We are going this way," Jack said sternly.

"And what if Henry and Juliet are right? You promised Mom that you'd keep me and Ben-Ben alive," Hope said frantically. There was no point in telling Jack that Henry Gale was really Benjamin Linus. Maybe they'd be back in their camp before he knew that.

Jack grabbed her hard by the back of the neck, causing her to wince in pain. "What did I just say. We are going this way. I swear, I will kill her," Jack threatened, meaning Juliet.

"Dad! No!" Hope screamed.

"Okay. Have her open the door and she dies anyway. We all do," Ben said calmly as if he were pulling teeth.

Jack looked at Ben, pushed Juliet away, and grabbed Hope, hard, by the wrist as they turned to the door. "No!" Juliet screamed as she and Ben made a run for it.

The door squealed open and a torrent of water rushed in, sweeping them off their feet. The current pushed Hope down the corridor. Hope hit her head hard on a door, feeling slightly dazed and water-logged as a pair of hands gently lifted her into a room She looked right up into Benjamin Linus's concerned blue eyes. Without saying a word, Ben hugged her to his chest and kissed her forehead gently. Hope completely passed out, her face falling into Ben's chest.

* * *

Ben sat beside his daughter in the small holding cell. She had been out cold for hours and had slept all the way through Juliet's tending the cut on her head and changing her wet clothes to warm dry clothes. She woke up with a gasp. Ben came over to her, pushing back her damp hair gently.

"Ben?" Hope asked faintly.

"That's right. I'm here, Hope. How do you feel?" Ben asked.

"My head hurts. I hit the wall," Hope said sluggishly.

"Yes you did and nearly drowned in the process. Can you sit up?" Ben asked. Hope nodded slowly. "Good. Now, where did you get the clothes?"

"I stole them," Hope said, the lie so flat it was terrible.

"Really? You're not lying by any chance, are you?" Ben asked, deciding to humor her slightly.

"You're the last one to tell me not to lie, Ben. Now where's Dad?" Hope asked icily.

"Hope, I was hoping that you'd want me after nearly dying this time. I guess I was fooling myself. All right. I'll let you go see Jack. Then after I finish some work, I'm coming back and we are going back to my house," Ben said, opening the door and leading Hope to another cell. He opened the door and Hope went inside.


	23. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 23- Revealing Secrets

Hope laid in her father's arms, allowing him to stroke her hair gently. "So, since when do you wear your hair unbraided? I haven't seen your hair like this in four years," Jack said softly.

"Henry's idea. I didn't really want my hair like this either since it's too hot when it's down," Hope said, feeling like a sleepy cat.

"I guess he's calling the shots since he took you," Jack said.

"Hmm. Maybe, Dad," Hope said as Ben walked in a chair in his hands.

"Hello, Jack," Ben said, unfolding the chair and sitting down. Hope sat up and looked right at Ben. His eyes softened slightly as they met Hope's. The soft look was then replaced by mirth. "You know what's crazy, Jack? A week ago you and I were in exactly the opposite situation. I was the one locked up and you and Hope were the ones coming in for visits," Jack didn't say anything. He just continued to gently probe the back of Hope's head and neck. "And I know that you were angry that I lied to you about who I was, but do you blame me? I mean, let's face it, if I'd have told you I was one of those people that you and your friends have been calling "Others" all this time, it would have been right back to Sayyid and his... fists. Wouldn't it?" Ben asked.

"What do you want from me? You kidnapped me and my kids," Jack asked. Ben's expression turned hard as he looked at Hope briefly.

I want for you to change your... perspective. And the idea that Hope and Benjamin aren't "Your kids." And the first step in doing that would be for me to be decent enough to introduce myself honestly, so, Hi. My name is Benjamin Linus, and I've lived on this island all my life," Ben said, walking over to Jack and Hope and holding out his hand. Jack looked at him hard, not saying a word. "You're not gonna shake?" Ben asked.

"Not with you he's not, Ben," Hope said stiffly.

"Wait a minute. Hope, do you know who this is?" Jack asked.

"Yes. He told me that first night after Michael shot Ana Lucia and Libby. Dad, I'm sorry. I was hoping me and Ben-Ben could get you, Kate, and Sawyer out and you'd know this after we were safe on our side of the island. I'm sorry, Daddy. You think I like lying to you?" Hope asked.

"I don't know, Hope. Do you?" Jack asked, pinning her with a serious look.

"No, I don't. You promised Mom that you'd keep me and Ben-Ben safe. I just thought that not telling you was the best I could do for you. I just hope one day you'll forgive me," Hope said, a tear streaking down her face.

"Jack, I am taking my children from you. I never gave up my rights to them, so I can take them back," Ben said, reminding the both of them that he was still in the room.

"Dad," Hope said softly.

"No. You cannot have my son or daughter. They have been calling me "Daddy" since they could say the word. You'd have to kill me to take them," Jack said. Ben looked at the both of them long and hard before standing up and going to the glass partition separating the room.

"Bring it in please," Ben ordered. Someone then rolled in a TV screen.

"Where are Kate, Sawyer, and my son?" Jack asked.

"They're fine and they're close. That's all I'm able to tell you right now," Ben said.

"You can tell me anything you want," Jack said.

Ben turned to face them. "Fair enough. It's all I want to tell you. He pulled what looked like a remote out of his pants pocket. "I'm gonna make this really simple, Jack. If you cooperate, we'll send you home. My children on the other hand are staying on this island," Ben said firmly.

"Cooperate with what?" Jack asked.

"When the time is right, I'll tell you," Ben said.

"You tell me now," Jack said angrily.

"Patience, Jack, patience," Ben said.

"Home. Is that where you sent Walt and Michael?" Jack asked with some humor.

"Yes," ben said simply as Jack started to laugh.

"If you could leave this island why would you still be here?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Jack. Why would we be here?" Ben asked, evading the question.

"You're lying. Your wife was the only one who managed to leave. And you're stuck here, just like we are. You don't have any-" Jack started to say.

"Your flight crashed here on September 22nd, 2004. Today is November 29th. That means you've been on our island for 69 days. And yes, we do have contact with the outside world, Jack. That's how we know that during those 69 days your fellow Americans reelected George W. Bush, Christopher Reeve has passed away, Boston Red Sox won the World Series," Ben said. Hope started snorting and broke into laughter. "What, Hope?" Ben asked.

"If you really wanted us to believe this, Ben, you probably should've picked somebody else, besides the Red Sox," Hope said, trying to take a deep breath to control her laughter.

"No, they were down three games to none against the Yankees and the League championship. Then they won eight straight," Ben said.

"Sure. Sure. Of course they did," Jack said with a laugh. Ben turned on the TV and the baseball game revealed what he had been saying was true. Jack and Hope stood and walked to the glass, pressing their hands to it. Ben turned off the TV.

"That's home, Jack, right there on the other side of that glass. And if you listen to me, if you trust me, if you do what I tell you when the time comes, I'll take you there. I will take you home," Ben said.

"What about my kids?" Jack asked.

"Jack, I am taking my children. My wife had no business giving them to you or even leaving this island. Think about what I said. Hope, come with me," Ben said sternly.

"Dad?" Hope asked in a whisper.

"Hope, do as he says this time. I'll think of some way to get you and Benjamin out," Jack whispered in her ear. Ben gripped Hope by her neck and led her out of the room.

"Ben, please. Let us go," Hope begged.

Ben looked down at her. "I'm sorry that I can't, Hope. You are my daughter. And you are never going to see Jack Shepard again," Ben said sternly.

"Aren't you forgetting something? I know my way down here and I can see my father anytime I want now that I know where he is," Hope said. Ben backhanded her hard across the face, his eyes hard. Hope blinked back tears, wishing now that they had gotten free when they had nearly drowned.


	24. Anger and Fatherly Worry

Chapter 24- Anger and Fatherly Worry

Ben held onto the back of Hope's neck, trying to calm his breathing. How was it that this new daughter could rattle his nerves so much that he would forget all of his promises not to strike her in anger like his own father had done him? Even as angry as Alex made him sometimes he had never raised his hand to her in anger. Hope reminded him so much of Rebecca it was frightening the similarities.

"Hope, I'm sorry, but I don't want you going down there again," Ben said, feeling his anger leave as he looked into his daughter's bright blue eyes. His blue eyes. Ben had never thought he would ever see his eyes looking back at him, but now he had two children that had his eyes.

"You'd have to kill me, Ben, to make me stay away from my dad," Hope said morosely.

"No. I won't, but I can make it where you don't go down there again," Ben said sternly.

"What's it to be, Ben? Hot oil or the rack?" Hope asked stiffly.

"If you insist on acting like a child I am going to treat you like one. And since I can't trust you to obey me, I'll have to watch you 24 hours a day," Ben said just as stiffly.

"You know, Ben, now you know why I don't like you. You had a better personality when you were Henry Gale," Hope said.

"Well, life's full of disappointments and you'd better learn to deal with it, okay?" Ben asked.

"Whatever," Hope said as Pickett came out of the woods, dragging Benjamin along.

"Does this belong to you, Ben?" Pickett asked, releasing Benjamin, who landed hard on the ground.

"Maybe. Thank you," Ben said as Pickett left. "All right. Stand up, Benjamin," Ben said gripping his son by the shoulder and pulling him up. Benjamin looked at Hope, who shook her head.

"I guess breaking Dad out didn't work," Benjamin said.

"Shut it, Ben-Ben," Hope muttered under her breath..

"Temper, temper, Hope," Benjamin said just as softly.

"I'm gonna tell you one more time to shut up. Otherwise, I'm taking you out into the forest and leaving you there all night," Hope said.

"No, thank you. Once was more than enough," Benjamin said, rolling his eyes.

"So, where were you, Son?" Ben asked, breaking into the conversation.

"Like I'm gonna tell you?" Benjamin asked, his face defiantly like Hope's.

"The thing is, you are going to tell me, boy!" Ben said, harshly, realizing he sounded like Charles Widmore when he said that. Charles called him "Boy" often and Ben hated it. Judging from the sour look on Benjamin's face, he didn't like it much either.

"Well, if you must now, Mr. Linus, I was visiting Kate and Sawyer," Benjamin said stiffly.

"How are they, Ben-Ben?" Hope asked, an anxious look in her blue eyes.

"They're in cages, Hope. And the only food Sawyer's eating are fish biscuits intended for bears. That stuff'd kill ya if you ate too much of it," Benjamin said, making a face.

"Sounds disgusting and, knowing you, you ate one," Hope said dryly.

"Yeah," Benjamin said.

"And how's Kate?" Hope asked.

"Her wrists are chafed from the handcuffs and they gave her some dress to wear. It's not your style," Benjamin said.

"I never said I wanted to wear it, you lunatic! I just wondered how she was doing," Hope said irritably.

"Come on. I'm taking you back to my house. You can finish this conversation later," Ben said, leading them back to the Barracks. Ben felt worried, considering that both twins were only talking with each other and ignoring him entirely. Maybe Harper had some books on how to deal with obstinate twins who worried their father.


	25. Not Hungry and Plans

Chapter 25- Not Hungry and Plans

Dinner that night was quiet. Only Ben and Alex talked. Alex was apparently worried about her boyfriend, Carl, who she hadn't seen in weeks. Ben obviously knew how to cook and tonight he had made spaghetti. In normal times, Hope loved spaghetti, but right now she had no appetite and also she would have starved to death before even touching any more of Ben's food.

"Aren't you hungry, Hope?" Alex asked, breaking the conversation away from Carl. Ben turned and looked at Hope's full plate of spaghetti.

"Not really, no," Hope said, hitting the top of the cold mass on her plate with a fork.

"Hope, please. I want you to eat," Ben said, reaching over and taking her hand in his. His grip tightened.

"I said, I'm not hungry. And I wouldn't eat anything you cooked if my life depended on it, _Mr._ Linus. I'd rather starve to death," Hope said, putting extra emphasis on his name. Ben flinched as if she had struck him right between the eyes. His eyes then turned steely. He stood to his feet and put his hand on the back of her neck and marching her outside. He walked with her to the dock, Hope wincing as his fingers bored into her neck. When he stopped he jerked her around to face him.

Now, we are going to end this right now. I have given you a week to get used to the idea that I am your father. I am not taking any more mouthing off and you are going to eat any meal that's set before you. Do I make myself clear?" Ben asked harshly.

"Yes," Hope said.

"Yes, what?" Ben prodded.

"Yes, Daddy," Hope whimpered softly, knowing that's what he wanted with the "Yes.".

Ben gently pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead gently. "I love you, Hope," Ben whispered softly in her ear. Hope felt a little bad that she couldn't return the words, but at least Ben didn't force her to say she loved him. Right now she didn't love him at all.

* * *

Ben-Ben watched as Ben and his sister came into the room. Hope looked as if someone had shot her best friend and Ben looked like the cat that swallowed the canary. "You okay?" Ben-Ben whispered to his sister softly as they helped Alex clear the table.

"I guess. Ben forced me to call him "Daddy." If you hear me say it, know that I don't mean anything by it," Hope whispered softly back as she put juice in the refrigerator.

"I know. Hope, are we gonna try again to get out of here?" Ben-Ben asked.

"Tomorrow. You go find Dad. I'll get Josh or Alex to tell me where Sawyer and Kate are," Hope said.

"Good idea. I think Kate and Sawyer are just abput as ready to leave as we are," Ben-Ben said, relieved that at least now they had a better plan than before.


	26. Failed Attempt Again and Sawyer

Chapter 26- Failed Attempt Again and Sawyer

Hope quietly made it out of the house the next morning, bright and early. She made her way down to the cages that Ben-Ben had told her about. Kate and Sawyer were already awake and straightened up when they saw her. "Hope! Kate exclaimed/

"Don't worrry, Sawyer, Kate. Me and Ben-Ben are going to get you and Dad out. Are the two of you all right?" Hope asked, looking at the two of them with concern. From here she could see the raw, broken skin on Kate's wrists from the handcuffs Ben had put on her.

"I'm all right," Kate said with a kind smile.

"I am too, Blue Eyes," Sawyer said. In the two months since they had crashed Sawyer had names for everyone. He changed Hurley's name often, but Kate he called "Freckles" and Hope was "Blue Eyes."

"Are you two eating enough? I can try to sneak some food to you," Hope said.

"Yeah, but I don't think I need your help, Blue Eyes. I already have a plan. I rigged this machine that when one of them comes here and steps in the water there they get an electrical shock," Sawyer said, indicating the button behind him and the water on the ground.

"What? Sawyer, that might not work! What if you miss?" Hope asked.

"I'll try not to , yeah, the big Kahuna," Sawyer whispered. Hope turned quickly. Ben was briskly walking to them, his eyes unflinching as they looked at Hope. Hope gripped Sawyer's hand tightly.

"Sawyer, don't attempt it. If you fail, Ben will kill you," Hope whispered as her father came up to the cage. Ben motioned her away from the cage.

"What do you weigh?" Ben asked as brisk as his movements.

"What?" Sawyer asked, confused.

"What do you weigh?" Ben asked as if Sawyer was a five-year-old.

"180, give or take," Sawyer said, sighing heavily. Ben moved closer to the cage. Hope's eyes watched as his feet moved closer to the trap.

"how old are you?" Ben asked.

"32," Sawyer said.

"Don't lie," Ben said as if he was reprimanding Hope or Ben-Ben.

"35," Sawyer said.

"Good," Ben said as he moved forward to unlock the door. Before anyone could blink Sawyer grabbed Ben by the arm and pulled the cage door shut.

"Sayonara, Sucker," Sawyer said, pushing the button. Nothing happened."What did you do?" Sawyer asked.

"We turned it off," Ben said as he popped Sawyer in the face with his other arm, holding a billy club.

"sawyer!" Kate and Hope both yelled.

Ben opened the door and hit Sawyer a few times and tossed Sawyer into the cage. "Ben, don't!" Hope shouted, coming into the tossed Sawyer to the ground and knocked him out with a direct blow to Sawyer's face with his foot.

"Sawyer!" Hope ran to the man and gently took him in her arms as she looked up at Ben. "Did you have to do that? He was already down, Ben," Hope said. The imprint of Ben's shoe on Sawyer's face was going to leave a nasty bruise.

"Hope, go back to the house," Ben ordered, pulling her up.

Hope managed to break free. "Don't. Touch. Me," Hope said. "Don't you ever touch me again," Hope said, her eyes filling with tears as she stooped in front of Sawyer.

Ben gripped Hope by the back of the neck as two of his people came in and took Sawyer, unconscious, out of the cage. Ben forced Hope to walk with him to the Hydra Station and locked her in a room. He left the room without saying a word.

"Ben! Let me out! You can't keep me in here!" Hope screamed banging against the door with her fists before sinking to her knees and crying.

* * *

Ben carefully opened the door to where he had put his rebllious daughter. After having a guarantee that Sawyer wouldn't try to run away, it was time to deal with the first half of his twin troubles. Ben felt a smile cross his lips as he saw his daughter curled into a corner, her face buried in her knees, her brown hair spilling over her face and knees in a pool. Ben stopped at the sound of her crying softly.

"Hope?" Ben asked, stooping in front of her. She looked up at him, tears streaking down her face.

"What did you do to Sawyer, Ben?" Hope asked, an angry look in her tear-filled blue eyes.

"I didn't do anything, except get a guarantee he won't try to get away again. But right now we are going to talk and you will listen. Did anything I said last night have any effect on you? It sure didn't look like it this morning," Ben said sternly.

Hope sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "It's a little difficult to respect anyone who locks people in cages and then bludgeons them with a billy club and then kicks them in the face. Sawyer and Kate just want to go back to my side of the island. Why can't you just let them and Dad go?" Hope asked.

"Because I can't, Hope. Now, I am taking you back to my house. You are going to do everything I tell you when I tell you. Understand?" Ben asked.

"Yes," Hope said in a small voice.

"Yes, what?" Ben asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Yes, Dad...Daddy," Hope whimpered softly.


	27. The Emergency

Chapter 27- The Emergency

Hope sat morosely in the infirmary as Ben, Danny, and Mr. Friendly were all checking on some woman named Colleen. From the whispered conversations Colleen had been shot in the abdomen by Sun. Also Hope heard that what had caused Sun to shoot her was that Sun, Jin, and Sayyid had come looking for them and Sun had panicked. Hope looked up at Ben, wondering what he was going to do next.

Ben looked at her, a look of sad affection in his eyes. "Tom, could you take her back to my house, please?" Ben asked as Juliet came out.

"How is she?" Danny asked anxiously.

"I don't know what to do for her, Danny," Juliet said, a defeated look on her face.

"Wait. There is a doctor here. My dad might know something," Hope said before anyone else said anything.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Hope, could you come with me? I'm going to need her help, Ben," Juliet said, opening the door.

"Of course. Just bring her back," Ben said as Hope followed Juliet to the Hydra Station. Hope and Juliet entered the room on the other side of the glass, separating them from Jack.

"What did you do to Sawyer?" Jack demanded angrily.

"Nothing," Juliet said with a sob.

"I heard him yelling earlier. And you have blood on your clothes. What did you do to him?" Jack asked as Juliet tried to calm him down.

"DADDY! IT'S NOT SAWYER'S BLOOD!" Hope shouted. Jack breathed hard.

"Then whose blood is it?" Jack asked.

"It's the blood of a woman who's dying. Jack, I need your help and Hope reminded me that you are a doctor," Juliet said.

"Dad, please. This maybe our only way out," Hope said. Jack nodded and two men came in and put a hood over Jack's head. Hope gripped Jack's arm as they walked to the infirmary, walking past the cages Sawyer and Kate were in. Hope saw Sawyer out of the corner of her eye as they walked past. He looked all right as he and Kate were yelling, trying to get Jack's attention. They walked into the infirmary, where Ben stood by the door.

"Have you lost your mind? You bring him here?" Ben asked, following the three of them to the operation room.

"Hope is right. He's a doctor. He can help," Juliet said, removing Jack's hood and untying his hands.

"This is not why-" Ben started to say.

"Do you want her to die? Come on," Juliet said, going towards the operation room.

"Wait. Dad?" Hope asked with a watery smile. Jack looked at her and scooped her up, hugging her hard and kissing her forehead.

"I'll be out in a few minutes, Gingersnap," Jack said, putting her down.

"Daddy, I-" Hope started to say before words failed her.

"I know, Hopie. I love you too," Jack said as he followed Juliet into the operation room.

Hope felt the tears in her eyes slip out and a hand on the back of her neck. She looked up and saw Ben standing next to her. "I hope Dad can help her. He's a very good doctor. I remember when I broke my arm when I was eight. He took me in for x-rays and set the bone himself. And when me and Ben-Ben had chicken pox together. Dad watched cartoons with us all weekend. He does a mean Yosemite Sam and Daffy Duck," Hope said as they went to what appeared to be an observation room. (A/N: I had broken my arm when I was eight and me and my brother did have chicken pox together when I was five and he was eleven. My parents, though, were out of town and my uncle and aunt had to take care of the both of us.)

Jack and Juliet entered the room and went to the gurney where Colleen was laid and Danny was beside her, stroking her face.

"What's he doing in here?" Danny asked angrily, his voice coming clearly through some kind of speaker.

"Danny, he's here to help," Juliet said briskly.

"Tell him who did this. He ought to know," Danny shouted.

"I need him out of here," Jack said calmly, cleaning his hands with disinfectant.

"Danny, get out. Go," Juliet said, looking at Mr. Friendly who gripped Danny by the shoulders and tried to lead him out.

"No way! She's my wife!" Danny shouted in anguish.

"They got it," Mr. Friendly said softly as he led Danny to the room where Ben and Hope waited.

"I got the bullet out, but she's still bleeding," Juliet said breathlessly as Jack put on surgical gloves.

"Right upper quadrant. It's flowing badly," Jack said.

"No, no. I padded it," Juliet said, sounding scared.

"I need you to clamp under the liver, so I can get a look back there," Jack said and Juliet pulled the clamp off the table next to her. Jack looked up at Juliet whose hands were shaking as she put the clamp in place.

"I'm not a surgeon," Juliet admitted.

"I know. But I need you to do this," Jack said softly as if Juliet was Hope when Hope was five-years-old and had a nightmare.

"Here," Juliet said as she finally got the clamp in the right place.

"She has a retrohepatic bleeding behind the liver. That's why you missed it. I need lap pads. As many as you've got," Jack said. He then looked up at the observation window and saw Hope.

"I love you," Hope mouthed to him.

"I know, Gingersnap," Jack mouthed back as he turned back to Colleen. He put the lap pad down in the wound. "All right," Jack said just as the monitor flatlined. "A crash cart. Now. Juliet, I need paddles," Jack ordered, snapping Juliet out of a stunned daze.

"It's broken," Juliet said in a broken voice. "Jack, We haven't had... we haven't had anything happen before. We didn't...We ha...I don't... ," Juliet said as Jack began CPR. Jack looked up at Hope.

"Oh, God, please help my dad bring her back. If she dies we'll never get out," Hope prayed softly. Jack stopped and looked up at her again and shook his head.

"Why are you stopping, Dad?" Hope asked, hoping he could hear her through glass.

"I can't do anything else, Hopie. It's too late," Jack said with a pant.

"Oh, Dad, I'm so sorry," Hope said with a sob.

"Time of death at-" Jack started to say before he noticed there was no clock on the wall. "She's gone,"Jack said with resignation to Juliet and looked up at Danny apologetically

"They did this! They did this! You said that he would save her, kid!" Danny shouted gripping Hope by the upper arms and shaking her.

"Danny, let my daughter go," Ben said calmly.

"I said he would try to save her, because he is a doctor. It's not my father's fault that your paddles were broken. Maybe you should consider getting your equipment fixed, Ben," Hope said icily as Danny stormed out of the room and Mr. Friendly tried to stop him.

* * *

Ben looked at his daughter as she watched Jack longingly through the glass, the palms of her hands pressed against the glass. Ben touched the back of her head gently. "Come on, Hope. I'm taking you back to my house," Ben said gently as she looked up at him, her eyes like mirror glass.

"What...what are you gonna do, Ben? Dad tried to save her," Hope said, her voice sounding broken and splintered.

"I know he did, Hope. I know," Ben said.

"It's not Dad's fault she's dead. He didn't tell Sun to shoot her," Hope said, looking through the glass at Jack.

"No he didn't," Ben said. Hope stood there for a few minutes before turning back to Ben.

"Ben, please. Can't you let us go? We aren't going to bother you and your people. I promise," Hope said.

"I wish I could, Hope, but I need Jack and you and your brother are my children," Ben said.

"Ben, there's one person I call my "Dad" and I love and he's right in there," Hope said, indicating Shepard.

"Well, I'm hoping you would change your mind. That's why I can't let you leave. I want you to have a chance to meet me halfway and get to know me, but that won't happen unless you try, Hope," Ben said, feeling a sense of despair as he looked into her eyes. It was like she was his daughter, but then again she wasn't.


	28. Scamming Sawyer and No Way Out

Chapter 28- Scamming Sawyer and No Way Out

Early the next morning before daylight Ben woke Hope up. He led her in the direction of the cages. "Ben, the sun's not even up yet. What are we doing up this early?" Hope asked, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I want to show you and Sawyer something, but you need to come with me. Maybe if both of you see this, you won't be so anxious to try to leave and you'll make more of an effort to be my daughter," Ben said, putting his hand on her neck gently.

"Ben, when you imprison people, they try to escape," Hope said, the gentle prodding of Ben's fingers on her head and neck making her sleepy.

"I know, that, Hope, but what I have to show you might change your mind. You just have to trust me," Ben said softly as they stopped in front of Sawyer's cage and Ben unlocked the door and went in. Ben whispered softly to get Sawyer to wake up, which he did. "Good morning," Ben said when Sawyer blinked his eyes open and looked from him to Hope, who stood on the other side of the bars. "Let's go for a walk."

Sawyer stood up and looked at Hope. "Are you okay, Sawyer? I was so worried about you," Hope said as the two men came out of the cage.

"I'm just fine, Blue Eyes," Sawyer said, sounding sleepy as Hope gripped his hand and they followed Ben, who had them climbing rocks and cliffs in a matter of minutes. It didn't take long for Hope to feel winded.

"Sawyer, just fix your eyes on the top," Hope said in a pant.

"You climb rocks often, Blue Eyes?" Sawyer asked.

"I went to the Grand Canyon and Palo Duro Canyon in Texas last year. My dad thought it'd be fun," Hope said as Sawyer gripped her hand tightly and helped her step over a rock.

"Not much further, James, Hope. Just to the top of the next rise," Ben said, looking back at them.

"What's up there?" Sawyer asked as Hope helped him over a rock.

"Something I want you and my daughter to see," Ben said.

"Is it that little place you always wanted, George?" Sawyer asked. Hope recognized the quote from "_Of Mice and Men_." She had read the book after watching a "Boy Meets World" episode and thought it was okay. (A/N: Personally I have never read it, so I wouldn't know anything about the book.)

"Sorry?" Ben asked, turning back to look at Sawyer. Apparently he never read the book.

"What, don't you read like Blue Eyes here? It's from _"Of Mice and Men." _You'd like it. Puppies get killed," Sawyer said venomously. Hope covered her mouth with her hand and snorted. Ben didn't answer and all of them continued to climb. Hope heard a watch beeping and Sawyer pulled his hand out of hers, looking at his wrist.

"Is that what I think it is? A pacemaker?" Hope asked. She had seen those kind of watches at her father's hospital as Sawyer stopped and tried to slow his breathing down. Sawyer put his hand on his chest and glared at Ben.

"Did you bring me up here to kill me? Make that thing you put inside me blow up my heart?" Sawyer asked.

"What is he talking about, Ben? What did you put inside him?" Hope asked as Ben turned to look at Sawyer and Hope.

"Your heart is not gonna blow up, James. The only thing we put inside you was doubt," Ben said with a slight laugh. Sawyer touched the pacemaker. "Oh, the watch is a heart rate monitor, but nothing more," Ben said, reaching inside the bag he had slung across his shoulder. "Look," ben said, pulling a rabbit with a number 8 painted on his back. "We gave him a sedative, not a pacemaker."

"How do I know that's the same bunny? That you didn't just paint an eight on another one?" Sawyer asked as Ben put the rabbit back in his bag.

"You don't," Ben said dryly. Before anyone could say anything Sawyer hit Ben hard across the mouth and cursed.

"The rabbit wasn't the thing I wanted to show you and Hope," Ben said as they continued to walk.

Sawyer stopped as Ben came to a cliff. "What the-" Sawyer said in shock as he saw waves and the island on the other side, which made it look bigger now they were actually seeing it.

"You ever been to Alcatraz? Take the tour? Right now, you're standing on a small island roughly twice the size of Alcatraz. And that over there? That's your island. The one you've come to know and love. I just wanted you to know there's nowhere to run," Ben said, looking at first Hope and then Sawyer.

"You did all this just to...just to keep me in a cage? And where does Blue Eyes here fit into this?" Sawyer asked, indicating Hope.

"We did all this because the only way to gain a con man's respect is to con him. You're pretty good, Sawyer. We're a lot better. And Hope is my daughter and I wanted her to be my daughter and know that she was. And taking her was the only way to get her over here. Funny this is, the pacemaker wasn't what kept you in line. It was when I threatened her. You work so hard to make her think you don't care, that you don't need her, but, "A guy goes nuts if he ain't got nobody. It don't make no difference who the guy is as long as he's with you. I tell you...I tell you a guy gets too lonely and he get's sick," Ben said, using also a quote from _"Of Mice and_ Men."

"What are you talking about?" Sawyer asked confused.

"It's from _"Of Mice and_ Men." Don't you read like my daughter?" Ben asked sarcastically. Hope snorted slightly. "Come on. Let's get you back to your cage," Ben said, walking back the way they had come. Hope and Sawyer looked out at the horizon and shrugging turned and followed Ben.

After locking Sawyer back in his cage Ben and Hope walked back to Ben's house, Ben's arm around Hope's shoulders. "Ben, why didn't you just tell me there was no where to run on that first day?" Hope asked. Ben stopped and gently touched her face with his hands.

"Because, I wanted you here and I was hoping you'd use some common sense and not try to run off on me. I want to be your father, Hope. But that is entirely up to you. You can continue to fight me or you can be open to the possibility that I am your father and I love you," Ben said softly.

"But I don't love you, Ben," Hope said, feeling Ben's arms wrap around her shoulders as he hugged her tightly.

"I know, Hope. But also I'm thinking you might change your mind," Ben said, pressing a kiss to her hairline.

"No. It's not happening. Jack Shepard is my dad and I will never love you," Hope said, breaking out of his arms. The hurt look on his face gave her a prick of conscience that went away as soon as his eyes got hard.

"Then I'm sorry you feel that way, Hope. But you are never leaving me again. Now come on. Let's have some breakfast," Ben said, wrapping his arm around her again and leading her to his house.


	29. Surprises and Horses

Chapter 29- Surprises and Horses

Ben looked at his daughter as Hope, Benjamin, and Alex ate breakfast. He hated having to break her fighting spirit like he had just done to her up on the cliffs with Sawyer, but she had to know that escaping was pointless. It was as pointless as fighting him when he was hugging her. Sure she might hate him for it, but he had made progress. Granted, she still thought Jack Shepard was her father, but the longer she stayed the longer she would soon cease that ridiculous idea.

His only regret was that he couldn't have had the twins when they were born. Juliet had to be right when she said that pregnant mothers lost their babies and their lives on the island. But how had Rebecca made it to the third trimester? She still died, but she was in the later months and the children still lived. Colleen had suggested having both twins tested, but Ben had put his foot down and said he wouldn't let both children be used for scientific experimentation. Juliet said wisely that it was probable that it was because Rebecca had changed her environment and left the island. Although Ben hated that Rebecca had broken the rules, her act had saved both the children and her from dying early.

Ben reached over and took Hope's and Benjamin's hands in his hands. Even at twelve, the children's hands fit inside his. "Finish up your breakfast. I have something that I want to show you," Ben said gently. Hope glared at him, her blue eyes glassy with unshed tears.

"Haven't you shown me enough, Ben?" Hope asked, her voice raw with pain. Ben felt as if his heart would break under her scorching glare, but he remembered reading something in her file that she liked to do besides reading books.

"No, but I guarantee that you'll like this, Hope, and you can do it every day if you like," Ben said.

"How do you know she'll like it, Ben?" Benjamin asked warily.

"I've read over your files countless times since you got here, Son. I know your hobbies. I know you were on the school soccer team and both of you sang in the choir and Hope was in the Literary club at school. I have read your whole life," Ben said.

"How did you get our files, Ben?" Hope asked.

"It doesn't matter. I still got them. When you crashed on this island I got files on everyone on that plane and I watched you for weeks before I brought you here. I would stand in the bushes while you learned how to knife-fight and Hope would go off by herself to read. I heard her read out loud," Ben said, standing up and pulling both children up with him. He wrapped an arm around both children, rubbing their arms gently with his fingers.

* * *

Hope stood in amazement in front of the paddock. Horses? Hope had been riding since she was four years old and this was the longest she had gone without being on a horse. She looked up at Ben who smiled at her warmly. "Is this for me?" Hope asked shyly. It was almost as if she was thinking Ben could take it from her. Ben kissed the side of her head gently. His kiss still felt strange, but the horses almost made her forget that.

"Of course it is. I read in your file that you liked to ride horses and you've been doing it since you were four. I thought you might like this," Ben said.

"Thank you. I've really missed riding. Horses were a part of me as much as reading," Hope said as a horse came to them and she stroked its nose gently.

"I don't know why. The smell turned me off," Ben-Ben said, wrinkling his nose.

"Well, I could say that about soccer and ice hockey when you thought you were interested in that, Ben-Ben. You have your hobbies and I have mine," Hope said.

"You can ride as much as you want and you can come here anytime you want," Ben said, stroking her head gently. She looked up at him in surprise.

"You don't think I'll try not to run away again?" Hope asked.

"No. Now that you know there is nowhere to run. And if you tried it me and my people will stop you," Ben said sternly.

"Oh. Thank you for this, Ben," Hope said.

"You're welcome. Now let's go back to my house while I figure out what to give Benjamin," Ben said.

"No one said you have to give me anything, Ben," Ben-Ben said.

"No one did, but I want to give my son something. Although I'd like both my children to give me the gift of calling me "Dad" and meaning it," Ben said, stroking their heads gently.

"Ben, we already call someone else "Dad." It's not you," Ben-Ben said.

"I've been told that already, but it doesn't matter. You are still my children and I'm hoping that you will one day," Ben said gently.

"Over my dead body," Ben-Ben muttered.

"Sounds pretty final if he says that, Ben. Dad says be careful when you say that. A lot of dead bodies might turn up," Hope said dryly.

"Oh, very funny. One day Dad is going to realize he is not funny in the slightest and that joke is tasteless and morbid," Ben-Ben said, giving her a sour expression.

"Well, I'm still hoping," Ben said, opening the door to his house and the three of them walked in.


	30. Helping Sawyer and Kate

Chapter 30- Helping Sawyer and Kate

That afternoon Hope looked up from her studies as Joshua came into Bea's living room. "Hi, Bea. My aunt wanted me to bring Ben-Ben and Hope to her at the clinic. Ben's already there and he said it'd be okay if I brought them," Joshua said quickly without taking a breath. Hope looked at his skeptically. The lie was so awful, it would be a wonder if anyone believed that. Except for having Juliet give her medicine when she first arrived and yesterday's incident with Colleen, Ben had been keeping them both away from the clinic. Ben had said that their very existence raised some interesting medical concerns, but he wasn't about to have them examined.

"Okay. Tell your aunt I said hello," Bea said with her usual warm smile as both twins got up and followed Joshua outside.

"Is your aunt and Ben really waiting for us?" Ben-Ben asked. Apparently he was thinking the same thing as Hope. Often that was how being a twin worked; both would think the exact same thing.

"No. Sawyer and Kate need help breaking rocks and I know Ben would never approve if I helped you get there to help your friends," Joshua said as they walked quickly.

"How are they? Are they hurting?" Hope asked as they tried to keep up.

"They should be fine if Tom doesn't kill them first," Joshua said.

"They should be okay since now we know Sawyer doesn't have that bomb inside him. Hope told me all about it before breakfast," Ben-Ben said as they came to a clearing. Hope froze as she saw Kate breaking a rock with a pick. and Sawyer carrying the fragments away. At least Kate was wearing jeans and a tanktop instead of that dress from the last time. What she was wearing now should make breaking rocks easier than wearing a dress.

When Tom wasn't looking Joshua led them to the two. "Sawyer? Kate?" Hope whispered softly.

"Hope! Ben-Ben! What are you two doing here?" Kate asked as Hope and Ben-Ben stooped down and picked up rock fragments.

"Helping you. If Ben's trying to kill you, then we might as well join you," Ben-Ben said with a grin.

"You agree with Benny here, Blue Eyes?" Sawyer asked as the three of them carried the rocks to a cliff and tossed them.

"Yep. We don't care anything for Benjamin Linus. The way he's treating you, Dad, and Kate is disgusting. He's not our father with the way he's treating you," Hope said, blinking at the moisture in her eyes.

"You know, technically he is your father by blood," Kate commented as they stooped down and picked up more rocks.

"That doesn't mean anything. He may have fathered us, but our "Dad" is Jack Shepard," Hope whispered, suddenly noticing Tom rushing to them.

"Does Ben know the two of you are here?" Tom asked as they stood.

"So what if he doesn't?" Hope asked, wiping her dusty hands on the legs of her khalkis.

"Ben wouldn't want you here," Tom said as if that would make the two of them leave.

"We miss the part where we care," Ben-Ben saidas he stooped back down and picked up some large rocks Kate had just broken. Hope followed suit.

"You know, I'm gonna hafta tell Ben," Tom said. If he was trying to scare them, it was a feeble threat that neither twin paid much attention to as they carried rocks back and forth.

* * *

Ben sat in the clinic, looking at the x-rays. Since he had gotten the news two days before the plane crashed on the island that he had a tumor in his back he had been trying to find ways to get rid of it. Juliet had finally said that Jack Shepard, being a spinal surgeon, was his best choice for survival. The only problem was swallowing his pride and asking the man who had kidnapped his children to help save his life.

Ben looked up as Tom came into the clinic. "Alex told me you were here. Ben, we have a problem with your kids. They are down at the site, helping Sawyer and Kate break rocks," Tom said. It took a minute for the news to sink in. Ben blinked his eyes and removed his glasses.

"That's not possible. They're at Bea's," Ben said, scrubbing his face wearily.

"Well, unless they're clones, they aren't at Bea's," Tom said as he led Ben to the site where Ben had Sawyer and Kate clearing rocks. Ben froze as he saw his son with a pickax break a rock and Hope picked up the fragments. Judging from the dirt and sweat on their clothes and faces, they'd been going at it for quite a while.

"Bring my children over here, Tom," Ben said, firming his jaw.

"Of course, Ben," Tom said, walking over to Benjamin and Hope. He whispered to them and they looked at Ben with something like defiance written on their faces. They walked with Tom over to him.

Ben placed one hand each on the backs of their necks. "Start walking," Ben ordered. He wasn't going to get onto his children with an audience. For all of his father's faults he had never abused Ben or gotten onto him when people were watching and Ben had always been grateful for that.

Ben stopped them when they were far enough away so they wouldn't be seen. Placing a hand on a shoulder, he turned both twins to face him and stooped in front of them, the tumor in his back causing him a momentary pain. "All right. Start telling me what you two are doing," Ben said, pinning them with a stern look.

"Nothing," Benjamin said stonily.

"Nothing? That looked like something, Benjamin. Now, I'm going to ask you again and I'm expecting an answer. What are you two doing?" Ben asked.

"Helping Sawyer and Kate. They are our friends," Hope said. Ben smiled briefly.

"That was what I wanted to hear, Hope. Now, I know you two care about Sawyer and Kate, but I don't want you doing this kind of work. It's not for children or my children for that matter. I would never force children to do this kind of work," Ben said, moving his hands from their shoulders to their faces.

"Why not? You made Kate do it," Benjamin said, still a defiant look on his face.

"That's different. Kate Austen's a grown woman. You are only children and not going out there again. Do you understand me?" Ben asked, gripping the back of Benjamin's neck.

"Yes, Dad," Hope whispered softly.

"Yes, Dad," Benjamin copied the expression in a flat monotone after Hope stepped on his foot.

Ben hugged them both tightly in his arms as they walked back to the Barracks and to his house, feeling exhausted as he sat down in his easy chair.


	31. A Checker Game and a Confession

Chapter 31- A Checker Game and a Confession

Ben entered the house later that afternoon, surprised to see Hope sitting on the couch with a book. "I thought you'd be riding right now, Hope," Ben said as she moved her legs so he could sit down next to her.

"I just wanted to read for a little while, Ben. Alex is out and Mr. Friendly and Mr. Alpert want to teach Ben-Ben how to shoot a gun. Not that they really need to. Sayyid taught us how to when we first landed on the island two months ago," Hope said.

"I see. So would you spend some time with me? See that I'm not really a bad person?" Ben asked, touching her knee gently with his hand.

"I guess I have no choice, right?" Hope asked grudgingly.

"I don't want to make you spend time with me, Hope. But I want you to because you are my daughter. And I know you don't see me as your father, but, like your mother, you mean a lot to me. Maybe one day you'll look at me and tell me you love me as much as you do Shepard and as much as I love you and Benjamin," Ben said.

"Ben, I just don't love you right now. How can I with what you did to my father, Kate, Sawyer, and Hurley? And when I was sick you lied to me. You told...you looked me right in the eye and said your name was Henry Gale and you were from Minnesota. How could you lie to me like that?" Hope asked, a lone tear falling down her face.

"I'm sorry, Hope. I thought I was doing the right thing, but you are here now and do you think we can start over? Try again? You can give me another chance to be your father, Hope," Ben said, wiping the tear away with the palm of his hand.

"Okay, but can Jack Shepard still be my dad?" Hope asked. Ben closed his eyes, sighing heavily.

"All right, but when he leaves you can't go with him, Hope. You are mine and you are going to stay here," Ben said. Hope's eyes turned glassy with pain, but she nodded. "Okay. So you want to play a game of checkers?" Ben asked, taking her hand in his and stroking it gently.

"Sure, why not?" Hope said as they sat at the dining room table and Ben set up the checkerboard.

Hope watched as Ben carefully contemplated his next move. "So, Ben, what do you want with my dad?" Hope asked. Ben looked up at her.

"I need his help since he's a doctor. Hope, do you know what a tumor is?" Ben asked, placing his hand on top of hers.

"Yeah? But Daddy doesn't remove tumors unless they're in the spinal area. Unless...one of you Others has a tumor, right?" Hope asked, her free hand going to her mouth.

"Yes. I have a tumor in my back, Hope, and Jack can remove it," Ben said.

"I don't know if Dad could, Ben. It could be really bad. Dad even said some cancer is so advanced and it could be malignant," Hope said.

"You don't even know what that word means," Ben said, rubbing her hand gently.

"Try me. I live with a doctor. I can't ignore all of his medical talk. But why didn't you say anything when you were Henry? Dad would have removed it then," Hope said.

"I don't think he would have, Hope, if he knew who I really was. You were the only one being kind to me then," Ben said, kissing her hand gently.

"I guess so. Rousseau had everyone nearly scared out of their wits because of you. What was going to happen to Aaron anyway if you had taken him from Claire?" Hope asked.

"Ethan would have raised him. Just like I raised Alex," Ben said.

"Alex? Oh, dear lord! You mean that Rousseau wasn't lying about her baby and her baby is the Alex that lives here?" Hope asked, pulling her hand out of Ben's and standing up.

"Hope, sit down," Ben ordered.

"No. You kidnapped Alex! Stay away from me!" Hope said, turning to run out of the house. She didn't even make it a step. Ben grabbed her, holding her tightly to his chest and kissing her hairlline gently as he whispered softly in her ear.

"That's it. Calm down," Ben said gently but firmly.

"I hate you, Ben," Hope sobbed into his chest, feeling horrible for saying the words. She had thought that saying them would make her feel better, but they didn't.


	32. The Funeral and the Truth

Chapter 32- The Funeral and The Truth

Ben looked up as Benjamin and Alex came into the house. At least two out of three of his children didn't hate him like Hope had just said. Her words had shaken him to the core. He had wanted his daughter to love him. He had even thought he could make her love him, but she had said quite a few times that she didn't, but she had never said that she hated him. She looked stunned as soon as she said the words, but she hadn't apologized yet for them.

"Hope?" Benjamin asked, looking concerned. Hope raised her head from Ben's chest, the tears making salty tracks down her face.

"Ben-Ben. How was the shooting lesson?" Hope asked woodenly.

"All right. Are you okay? You sound awful," Benjamin said. Hope gave a watery grin.

"I'm fine. It's just all this island fog. I wish Grandpa was here. I usually could tell him everything," Hope said, swiping at the tears with the palm of her hand.

"Well, I didn't get along with Grandpa as well as you did. But I wish Dad was here. Besides you he was the only one I talked to. It was funny when Dad tried to explain girls to me," Benjamin said with a grin.

"Hmmm. This coming from a guy who adopted the children of a patient?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. Besides Sarah, Dad never considered marriage. He only married her because he saved her life and he thought she'd make a good mother for the both of us. I never told him that she more or less ignored us. I only learned to cook through home ec in the 6th grade. Sarah said she didn't want to be bothered teaching me how to cook as she wasn't my mother. I had to go shopping with my grandmother for clothes because Sarah wouldn't do it," Hope said, sitting down on the couch and holding a pillow in front of her.

"I didn't know that. Why didn't you say anything?" Benjamin asked.

"Because Dad loved her. I didn't want to ruin his marriage. How was I supposed to know Sarah would divorce him first? Sarah was no concern of mine, but Dad was happy," Hope said.

"Did you ever tell him that?" Ben asked.

"No, but I guess since we're on a deserted- or semi-deserted- island, now is a pretty good time," Hope said, correcting herself.

"Richard Alpert told me that Colleen's funeral is tonight. Why don't you tell Dad then?" Benjamin asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'll just walk right down to the Hydra Station and tell Dad that while everyone's at the funeral," Hope said sarcastically.

"Why not? Jack is coming to the funeral and you can come with me," Ben volunteered.

Hope and Benjamin looked right at him. "You'll let me do that?" Hope asked.

"Yes. Me, you, and Benjamin can stand on one side of the glass and you can tell him," Ben said, rubbing the back of her neck gently with his fingers.

"Why? You said we wouldn't ever see Dad again," Benjamin asked skeptically.

"Because I'm your father and I can make that kind of decision with or without your approval, Benjamin. But also if I allow this you are not going to hug him or kiss him, understand?" Ben asked sternly.

Both twins looked at each other and then back at Ben and nodded. "Yes, Ben. We understand," Benjamin said.

* * *

Ben, Hope, and Ben-Ben walked into the cell where Jack was being held. Jack stopped as soon as he saw Hope and Ben-Ben. "Kids, you okay?" Jack asked, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, are you?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. Hope, you tried to help during the operation on Colleen," Jack said.

"I didn't do enough and now Danny Pickett wants you dead. Joshua Burke told me that he nearly beat Sawyer to a bloody pulp when you couldn't bring back his wife," Hope said, pressing her hands against the glass.

"You did plenty. I saw the encouragement and when you would mouth that you loved me," Jack said.

"Well, I didn't lie. I do. Love you, I mean," Hope said, forgetting Ben's rules and walking over to Jack Jack gently pulled her into his arms and held her.

"Jack," Ben said warningly.

"Nice outfit," Jack said, looking down at the white robes Hope and Ben-Ben were wearing.

"Tonight's Colleen's funeral. Apparently the Others don't believe in mourning black," Ben-Ben said, scratching at the back of his neck.

"Apparently. Good evening, Ben," Jack said, wrapping one arm around Hope's shoulders.

"I was hoping you might join me and the children for a walk. What?" Ben asked as Jack started to laugh.

"Well, you say that like you won't throw a bag over my head and drag me out of here if I say no," Jack said, pulling on Hope's hair.

"Then don't say no. Why don't you put this on? Me and the kids will wait outside," Ben said with humor as he turned and he and Hope and Ben-Ben turned to leave.

"Does it hurt?" Jack asked.

"Sorry?" Ben asked, turning around.

"Your neck. Does it hurt? Any numbness in your fingers or toes? Like pins and needles when your foot falls asleep, but permanent?" Jack asked.

Ben looked at Jack in confusion. "Why are you asking me these questions, Jack?" Ben asked.

"Because, Ben, you have a tumor on your spine. An aggressive tumor, that is going to kill you. I don't know when those x-rays were taken, that I saw, but unless they were very recent, you're not gonna be taking walks much longer," Jack said, pulling off his shirt and putting on the white one Ben left that looked like what Ben, Hope, and Ben-Ben were wearing.

Ben stared at Jack for one long minute before laughing mirthlessly. "I have no idea what you're talking about," Ben said.

"Okay. My mistake then. I'm ready whenever you are," Jack said as both twins wrapped their arms around Jack and the four of them left the room and down to the beach where all the Others stood there with torches and Colleen's body on a raft.

"Wouldn't it be easier, Ben, to just bury her?" Hope asked.

"We don't do it that way, Hope. The three of you stay here," Ben said as he walked to the water and the Others surrounding the watery coffin. Ben started an eulogy, while Juliet and Joshua joined them.

"I hate funerals," Juliet said. "He let you out?" Juliet indicated Ben.

"Gave me a new shirt too," Jack said. Juliet grinned briefly.

"Bye, Jack," Juliet said, going to the water.

"Uh, Dad, this is Joshua Burke. Joshua, this is our dad. Joshua tried to help us get you out, Dad," Hope introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you, Joshua," Jack said, shaking Joshua's hand.

"Nice to meet you too. My Aunt Juliet's been bringing you your meals. I helped her make that grilled cheese sandwich the other day. She said you didn't want it," Joshua said.

"Did you stick the toothpicks in it?" Jack asked with a grin. Joshua laughed slightly.

"No. I actually cooked it. My aunt taught me how to cook a long time ago and it doesn't take much science to make a grilled cheese sandwich," Joshua said as Brenda Lee's _"I Wonder"_ filled the air.

"I guess "_Amazing Grace" _isn't a song choice at Other funerals," Ben-Ben said as they put Colleen on the water and they set the raft on fire.

Ben came out of the water and from the way it sounded he was having words with Juliet. Ben came back to them and looked at Jack. "So, what did you think?" Ben asked.

"I agree with Hopie, here. Burying Colleen would have been a lot easier," Jack said as Ben led him back to his cell.

"We don't do it that way, Jack. Now come on, kids. We're going home," Ben said as he put his arms around Hope and Ben-Ben and led them out before they had a chance to say goodbye to Jack.

"Did you tell him, Hope?" Ben asked after a few minutes of walking in silence.

"No. How could I tell my father that Sarah couldn't stand the sight of me and Ben-Ben. You know, sometimes I wished I had died at birth. Better to die with a mom who loved me than a mom who only pretended to like having me around," Hope said bitterly (A/N: A little play on a line from the movie "Night of the Twisters. In that movie the boy said it was his father, but I tweaked it a little for a girl.)

Ben's hand probed the back of her neck, the gesture feeling oddly comforting. For the first time since finding out who he was, Hope was glad he was there.


	33. Hamburgers and Ben's Problem

Chapter 33- Hamburgers and Ben's Problem

The next day Ben had cooked burritos for lunch and they had just sat down to dinner when Juliet came in with a tray covered with a silver lid. "What's that?" Ben-Ben asked, craning his neck.

Juliet removed the lid. "A hamburger? You actually have cows on the island" Hope asked.

"No, Hope, we actually don't. Our people who leave the island bring us the food," Ben explained.

"Oh. Who's it for?" Hope asked.

"Well, I was going to take it to Jack and I came here, thinking one of you might convince him that he needs to eat since you think he's your father," Juliet said.

"Actually, you can't make Dad do something he doesn't want to do. Believe me, Dad is stubborn. Me or Ben-Ben could try, I guess. But don't say I didn't warn you," Hope said, standing up and wiping her mouth with a paper napkin.

"You do it, Hope. Dad's kinda mad at me right now. Sayyid said that Michael had been gotten to by the Others and I backed up Sayyid," Ben-Ben said.

"Well, Sayyid is usually right about everything on every subject in the universe," Hope said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah. He's not mad at you because you had gotten kidnapped while minding your own darn business," Ben-Ben said as they walked outside with Juliet and Hope and Juliet went to the Hydra Station. Juliet opened the door. Jack was sitting against the wall. He looked up and Hope sat next to him, burying her face against his chest.

"You want to guess what's for lunch?" Juliet asked dryly.

"I'm not big on mysteries like my son is," Jack said, stroking Hope's hair.

"Of course you're not," Juliet said, removing the lid. Jack grined as he looked at the hamburger and french fries.

"You people have cheeseburgers?" Jack asked with a laugh.

"You have no idea what I went through to make this for you. I killed the cow. Processed the meat. Baked the bun. And the fries, try rendering animal fat," Juliet said. Jack and Hope started to laugh.

"No ketchup?" Jack asked as the door opened and Ben walked in. His eyes getting hard as they locked on Hope in Jack's arms.

"I'd like to talk to him," Ben said cryptically.

"OK. So talk to him," Juliet said with a smile.

"Alone, please," Ben said.

"I'm fine with them being here," Jack said, pulling on Hope's ear. Hope grinned at him and kissed his cheek.

"And I'm thrilled that you're fine, Jack, but it's private. Doctor-patient confidentiality," Ben said.

Sure. Of course," Juliet said, getting off the small bed in the room and leaving.

"Okay, but Hopie stays. You mind if we eat?" Jack said, getting up and pulling Hope up by her wrist. Ben indicated the tray. "Hope, here's half a burger and you can have the fries."

"Thank you. You sure you don't want fries?" Hope asked.

"Pass. You like fries without ketchup. I never could eat them that way," Jack said, picking up his half of the burger.

Hope looked up at Ben who was grinning. "We had such a wonderful plan to break you, Jack," Ben said. Jack chewed a few minutes before answering.

"Break me? I think you've already done that by taking my kids," Jack said.

"Jack, I said it before. My son and my daughter are not your kids. They are mine. My wife had no business giving them to you," Ben said.

"I have to give Rebecca credit. She knew what an inhuman monster she was married to. You don't deserve them. They are more my kids than yours," Jack said, snagging a french fry

"You're probably right, but we planned to wear you down until you were convinced that we weren't your enemies and you would actually give my children back to me. Get you to trust us. And then, of course, we'd lead you to believe that you were choosing to do whatever we asked you to do. All of this, of course, assumed you would get invested," Ben said.

"Invested in what?" Jack asked.

"Has it not occurred to you Juliet bears a striking resemblace to your ex-wife?" Ben asked. Jack was silent for a long moment before answering.

"Why are you telling me this?" Jack asked.

"I'm telling you this, Jack, because my wonderful plan got shot to sunshine when you aw my x-rays and figured out I was dying," Ben said, his eyes falling on Hope before looking back at Jack.

"All of this...You brought me here to operate on you. You kidnapped my daughter while she was very sick with tonsilitis and a viral infection. You...You want me to save your life," Jack asked with barely controlled anger.

"No. I want you to want to save my life. And I took Hope because she is my daughter, Jack. You can lie to yourself as much as you want, but Hope and Benjamin are my children and it doesn't change anything. But, we're beyond that now, so... All I can ask is that you think about it. Hope, let's go home," Ben said, gripping Hope by the back of the neck. He turned back to look at Jack."Do you believe in God, Jack?" Ben asked with a sad tone.

"Do you?" Jack asked.

"Two days after I found out I had a fatal tumor on my spine, a spinal surgeon fell out of the sky. And if that's not proof of God, I don't know what is," Ben said. Ben opened the door and walked with Hope out into the hallway, Ben stroking her hair absently.


	34. A Fit of Temper

Chapter 34- A Fit of Temper

Hope entered Jack's cell the next day, bright and early, without Ben's knowledge. So far he had been allowing her to see Jack, but he said as soon as Jack performed the surgery and left the island Hope and Ben-Ben would never see Jack again. Jack stood by the table, where Juliet had been leaving meals for him and looking at X-rays. They were probably the ones Ben mentioned that were his.

"Dad?" Hope asked. Jack looked up at her.

"Hope, does Ben know you are here?" Jack asked as she ran into his arms and kissed his cheek.

"No. I snuck out before he could miss me. Are you going to do the surgery, Dad?" Hope asked as Jack gripped her wrist and they went over to the X-rays.

"I don't know yet, Hopie. I am a spinal surgeon, but if I do the surgery he'll take you and your brother from me. Legally, he has no rights to you at all, but here he has all the rights. I don't know. What do you want me to do?" Jack asked.

"The right thing, Daddy. You always have. You're a good doctor and if you think it's right to save Ben's life, then do it. But don't do it because you're afraid you'll lose me and Ben-Ben. Do it because it's right, Dad. Do it because you're not a killer," Hope said as the door on the other side of the glass opened and Ben and Juliet walked. in. Ben's eyes locked on Hope's briefly. A flicker of stern disappointment was in them, which was replaced by a smile as he noticed the X-rays in Jack's hands.

"You took these blood tests and made all the notations?" Jack asked Juliet. Juliet nodded wordlessly. "How old are the X-rays?" Jack asked, looking back down at the X-rays.

"A week," Juliet said.

"The tumor on your spine is borderline inoperable. And at the rate it's growing, that borderline goes away in about...one week," Jack said.

"One week? Daddy, is it that bad?" Hope asked, touching Jack's hand gently.

"It is, Hope. You shouldn't have waited so long, Ben," Jack said, squeezing her hand gently.

"Oh," Ben said. A long pause filled the room.

"The O.R. we were in, is that fully equipped?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Juliet said.

"Anesthesia? Sterile?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Juliet repeated.

"You need to be in surgery yesterday," Jack said. Ben and Juliet looked at each other for a long moment.

"All right then. Whatever you need, it's yours. I'm ready," Ben said briskly. Jack laughed.

"No. I think you misunderstood me. I didn't say I was gonna do it. I just wanted you to understand how you're gonna die," Jack laughed mirthlessly. "You think I believe you people? You think I trust you after you kidnapped my kids? That I'm just gonna do the surgery and hope that you let me and my kids go?" Jack shouted.

"Jack-" Juliet started to say. Jack threw the X-rays at the glass.

"No, don't!" Jack shouted, pointing his finger at Juliet much like he did getting onto Hope or Ben-Ben.

"Dad?" Hope asked.

"Hope, you told me to do the right thing. And right now you are the most important thing in the world to me," Jack said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her into his chest.

"Then stop making this about me and Ben-Ben, Dad. You can't just let someone die. How we got here isn't important, but someone's life is," Hope said.

"No. Ben, I'm not doing it. Not even with the most persuasive set of blue eyes here," Jack said, pulling Hope's ear gently.

"Well, Jack, I am very disappointed in your decision," Ben said. Jack laughed again.

"Well, Ben, at least you won't have to be disappointed for very long," Jack said venomously.

"Dad, I'm disappointed to. You're a hypocrite. You know that," Hope said, her voice shaking.

"How do you figure?" Jack asked.

"You taught me right from wrong, remember? What you are doing is murder. If you think that what you're doing is right, then you are not my father and don't ever call me your daughter again. I love you more than anything in this world, Dad, but I cannot back you on this," Hope said, opening the door and running out into the hallway. Hope covered her mouth with her hand to stifle the sobs. Hope didn't notice when Ben came out with Juliet until he sat next to her. He wrapped his arm gently around her shoulders and pulling out a handkerchief wiped her cheeks and eyes gently.

"There. It's okay," Ben said, kissing her forehead.

"Ben, you shouldn't be on the floor with your back as it is," Hope said with a sniffle.

"It's all right. Right now you matter more than my back," Ben said, stroking her face and hair.

"I just can't believe that Dad would be that cruel. He's not perfect, but he's never been cruel," Hope said, burying her face in Ben's chest.

"I'm sure he will, Hope. I saw the look on Jack's face when you ran out. I think you really hurt him," Juliet said. Hope raised her head in surprise.

"I hurt him? What did he just do?" Hope asked.

"Just be patient, Hope. I'm sure he'll do it. Now, can you smile for me?" Ben asked. Hope smiled a watery smile and Ben pressed a kiss to her forehead again. Hope felt a little better, but not much. She wondered where Alex and Ben-Ben were. Alex said she was going to look for Karl. Maybe Hope could succeed in helping her more than she did in trying to get Jack to help Ben.


	35. Alex and Looking for Answers

Chapter 35- Alex and Looking for Answers

If anyone looked more upset than Hope it was Alex. She rushed into the house, her face contorted by pain. Hope put down her book as Ben-Ben looked up from the model car Ben had given him to work on. Ben had finally found something Ben-Ben liked to do that he could give him and after working on it for an hour with his son, Ben had left the room to take care of business, saying Ben-Ben could handle the rest.

"What's wrong, Alex?" Hope asked as she stood to her feet, the book forgotten on the couch.

"I can't find Karl and no one's teling me where he is, Hope," Alex said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Do you want us to help you find, Karl? I'll help you find him," Hope offered. Alex's eyes brightened.

"Really? You'll help me? What will Dad say?" Alex asked.

"I think Ben is wrong to do this to you and Karl. He has his reasons, I'm sure, but you love Karl, don't you?" Hope asked as Ben-Ben came over to join them.

"More than anything," Alex said.

"Then, let's go find him. Maybe Sawyer and Kate know where he is," Ben-Ben suggested, opening the door to Ben's house and they walked out into the island haze.

"What makes you think Sawyer and Kate know anything?" Alex asked.

"They've been in cages. Maybe they've heard something," Hope said, getting an idea about what her brother was thinking. And judging from the look on his face, her line of thinking wasn't far off.

"How is it that you two always know what the other is thinking?" Alex asked as they went to the cages.

"Simple. Being twins normally does that. We were born together and Dad says we usually think alike, even though we're not exactly alike. She likes horses, baseball, and reading historical books. I like soccer, ice hockey, and reading fantasy novels about King Arthur and dragons, but Grandpa says thinkng alike makes up our polar opposite personalities," Ben-Ben said.

Well, at least no one ever made you dress alike," Alex said.

"That would have worked if Ben-Ben had been born a girl or if I had been born a boy. We know one set of twins that are sisters and their mother has color-coded them. One wears red and the other wears blue and in school me and Ben-Ben were put in separate classes. For some reason our teachers thought that twins shouldn't be in the same class. One teacher even said I would help Ben-Ben cheat on tests in school because I am his sister," Hope said as they arrived at the cages, which were both empty.

"Great, we missed them," Ben-Ben groaned, slapping his forehead.

"That's odd, Ben said that Sawyer was going to have a day off," Alex said, a confused look crossing her face.

"Apparently Pickett and Tom didn't obey that idea. Do you think they are back at the clearing site?" Hope asked.

"Let's go check. Ben doesn't like us there, but if we can find Karl, it'd be worth it," Ben-Ben asked as they went through the foliage. At the site a huge fire had been built and Kate, Saywer, and the others who were clearing the site were throwing broken off branches into it. Alex had said that the other people were the ones from the tail section of the plane that were old enough to do this kind of work. Hope saw Kate and Sawyer right off, working with the rest of them.

Alex moved forward. "Compound breach! Compound breach!" A voice over the loudspeaker blared, causing Hope and Ben-Ben to jump slightly.

"Someone's on the grid. Where are they? I want him on the ground. Her too. If he moves, you shoot him," Pickett ordered, pointing at Kate and Sawyer. The "Others" guards pushed Kate and Sawyer to the ground as Pickett talked on his walkie-talkie. "Yeah. They're here. Did the Doctor get out again?... You sure?...Well, does he know?...How did they get over here?" Before anyone could answer, Alex ran in hitting one of them with a rock from a slingshot. Sje took aim again as Hope and Ben-Ben came up beside her, Ben-Ben holding his pocket knife in his hand.

"Get up! Come on! Get up, go!" Alex ordered Kate and Sawyer sharply.

"Alex! Alex! What do you think you're doing?" Pickett asked as Alex turned and he pointed the gun he carried at her.

"What, You gonna shoot me, Hope, and Ben-Ben?" Alex asked as she aimed the slingshot at Pickett.

"You know you three are not supposed to be here. So let's just calm-" Pickett started to say.

"What did you do to him, Danny? Where is he? I want to talk to Ben," Alex said.

"Sure. That sounds like a great idea. So, why don't we just lower the slingshot and the knife-" Pickett started to say in a slight condescending voice.

"Where is he? Tell me!" Alex screamed. Before Pickett could answer one of the "Others" grabbed Alex from behind. "Get off of me!"

"Get them out of here. You know Ben doesn't want them here. Get them out of here!"Pickett bellowed, walking away.

"Put me down! Listen, whatever they say, don't believe them, they're gonna kill your boyfriend, just like they killed mine!" Alex said to Kate as the man carried her away, Hope and Ben-Ben following.

"Where are you taking us?" Hope asked the man holding Alex.

"To Ben, since you said you wanted to talk to him," the man said. Hope was willing to bet that Ben was going to be really angry this time with all three children. As often as he threatened to pull Hope over his knee and let her have it, this time she didn't doubt he would since she, Alex, and Ben-Ben outright disobeyed him.


	36. The Fight and Ben's Ultimatium

Chapter 36- The Fight and Ben's Ultimatium

Pickett and two others dragged Hope, Ben-Ben, and Alex into a building with a DHARMA Initive logo on the door, none too gently. Alex protesting all the way. They stopped at a door and Pickett knocked loudly. "Bring them in," they heard Ben order from the other side. Pickett pushed open the door and they dragged them into the room. They put out three stools and forced them to sit down.

Ben was sitting in front of a desk, his glasses on and a mountain of paperwork in front of him. He looked at Hope, Ben-Ben, and Alex briefly before turning his attention to Pickett. Alex pushed her hair back with a defiant look on her face.

"I want you to lay off, Ford," Ben said in a no-nonsense voice to Pickett.

"Ford?" Hope whispered.

"He's means Sawyer," Ben-Ben whispered back in his sister's ear.

"Oh. Figures that a con man wouldn't go by his real name," Hope said, barely audible.

"Ok," Pickett said, looking not very pleased.

"I need your word, Danny," Ben said in a prodding voice.

"You got it," Pickett said grudgingly.

"Thank you. Please wait outside while I talk to my children," Ben said, turning his attention back to Hope, Alex, and Ben-Ben. Ben removed his glasses and looked sternly at Alex. "Karl's not dead. He's locked up."

Alex flinched slightly. "Why?" Alex asked her voice breaking slightly. "For how long?" Alex asked when Ben wouldn't answer the first question.

"Till he learns to do as he's told, which none of you are doing. I have told all three of you to stay away from the clearing site, which you seem to be ignoring," Ben said with a slight edge in his voice.

"Told by who, Ben?" Alex asked, her anger exploding. Ben flinched as if Alex had struck him. It was probably one thing for Hope and ben-Ben to call him Ben. It was another for Alex to do it since she had been raised by him.

"Alex!" Ben said sharply. "Please don't call me that," Ben said softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It just sounds kind of weird to say, "Why'd you throw the man I love in a cage, Dad?" Alex asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm and disgust.

"You're 16! You have no idea what love is!" Ben snapped back at her.

"You don't either, Ben. You forced Mom to marry you. Was it because you wanted more kids besides Alex? And now you can't make us love you just because that's what you want,"  
Hope said.

"I would suggest you not saying anything else, Hope Linus," Ben said, his voice dangerously low.

"Hope's right. I hate you! I hate your guts! I wish you were dead!" Alex yelled, getting out of her chair and turning slightly so no one could see the tears. Hope and Ben-Ben did though and both touched Alex's shoulders gently. Judging from the look on Ben's face he looked upset and was trying to hide it with limited success as he looked at all three of them and then lowered his head.

"Well, you, your brother, and your sister may get your wish," Ben said in a defeated voice.

"What?" Alex asked, looking back at him, tears streaming down her face.

"I have a tumor on my spine. Hope and Benjamin already know since I've been going to Shepard and asking if he'll do the surgery," Ben said. Alex turned to Hope and Ben-Ben.

"You knew?" Alex asked.

"Yes. I begged my father to remove the tumor. He said no. Nobody can make Dad do anything he doesn't want to do. You'd think I'd remember that from when I was five and begging him for all the candy at the grocery store and Tom and Jerry cartoons," Hope said.

"He's still Dad to you?" Alex asked incredulously. Hope looked at Ben, who looked pained.

"Yeah. My dad is my dad and his name is Jack Shepard," Hope said.

"You think that way too, Ben-Ben?" Alex asked.

"Yuh-uh. The beauty of being twins is that we normally think alike. I remember when Hope broke her arm when we were eight. I went with her and Dad to the doctor and screamed bloody murder when they set the bone and she screamed," Ben-Ben said, wrapping his arm around Hope's shoulders and they all looked at Ben.

"I need you to know, Alex. This tumor pales in comparison to the pain I feel over how much our relationship has disintegrated," Ben said, his blue eyes misting. An angry look filled Alex's tear-filled eyes.

"I don't care what happens to you," Alex said stonily as she left the room.

* * *

Ben looked at his twin children, both looking so much like him and Rebecca there was no doubt he and Rebecca had created them. "I want your word that you won't go to the clearing site again," Ben said, getting up from his desk and placing a hand on each twin's shoulder. To his relief neither one backed away from him.

"Ben, Kate and Sawyer are our friends," Benjamin said.

"I honor that, Benjamin, but you and your sister are my children and I want you to obey me. Now say "Yes, Dad," and then you can go home," Ben said.

"Yes, Dad," Hope said flatly.

"Whatever, Dad," Benjamin said, sounding just as defiant as Alex.

Ben gripped the back of Benjamin's neck, forcing his head up so Ben could look him in the eyes. "I don't accept "Whatever," Benjamin. You either say yes or no," Ben said sternly

"Okay. Yes, Dad," Benjamin said. Ben hugged both children tightly in his arms and kissed their heads gently.

"Okay. You can go home now. I'll see you tomorrow. I have work to do," Ben said, going back to his desk and putting on his glasses. He heard the door open and shut behind his children and he went back to his work.

**A/N: I know it's been a few days, but I wanted to get the deleted scene for "I Do." I have never really watched the episode and I skimmed through it trying to find the scene before realizing it was a deleted scene. Personally I think it should have been in there as it would have explained Ben's reaction to Alex not asking for him when it came time for the surgery, but, oh, well.**


	37. Jack's Decision and Being Forced

Chqapter 37- Dad's Decision and Being Forced

Hope ran quickly into the Hydra station. After Ben and Alex's argument, Hope and Ben-Ben tried to avoid Ben like the plague and Ben-Ben had gone back to Ben's house with Alex.

Hope had to try to get Dad to do the surgery on Ben. As much as she thought Ben was a worm for what he was doing to Jack, Sawyer, Kate, Alex and Karl, Ben was still a human being who needed the surgery and Jack was a spinal surgeon.

Looking down the hallway, she noticed one door was open and she ran down the hallway, freezing in shock. "Dad!" Hope nearly screamed. Jack stood there, anger all over his face and a gun pointed at Ben's chest. Both men turned and looked at her.

"Hope?" Jack asked.

"Daddy, put the gun down. I know you. You're not a killer. You're a doctor. You save lives. You saved me and Ben-Ben when we were born. If you hadn't been there when Mom needed a doctor, we would have died. Dad, please," Hope begged, touching Jack's forearm gently.

Jack turned to her, tears in his eyes. "Oh, Hope. You are a better daughter than I am a father," Jack said, putting the gun down and hugging her hard.

"Dad, what are you gonna do?" Hope asked.

"I'll get back to you on that, Gingersnap," Jack said, looking at Ben angrily as he held Hope to his chest.

"If it helps, I was surprised too, about Kate and Sawyer," Ben said lowly.

"What? Kate and Sawyer?" Hope asked.

"I saw them, Hope. Kate loves him," Jack said dismally.

"Dad, that's not true. Kate told me that she cares about you. Sawyer thinks he's God's gift to women. Grandma says girls don't go for a guy like that for long. I like men like you and Joshua. And if Ben-Ben wasn't my twin, I'd date him," Hope said.

"Hopie, there's a vast difference between love and caring. You care about Ben here, but do you love him?" Jack asked.

"Hmmmm. Good point. Not really, no," Hope said, looking at Ben.

"Now you got it," Jack said.

"Jack, if I were a betting man, I would have picked her and you," Ben said, the angry look entering Jack's eyes again.

"Shut up!" Jack shouted, raising the gun again.

"Dad, don't," Hope said, touching his arm again.

"Well, I suppose this would be the proverbial nail in my coffin, wouldn't it?" Ben asked, looking at Hope briefly. Jack didn't answer for a few seconds and then lowered the gun.

"Tomorrow," Jack said, breathing hard.

"Sorry?" Ben asked confused.

"Tomorrow morning. First thing. And everything I mentioned before. The instruments, the anesthesia. Someone who can hold a clamp," Jack said, pacing the room.

"Yes. Of course," Ben said.

"I'll get it out. Your tumor. And I'll keep you alive. But I need your word. I need what you promised me before. I need to get me and my kids off this island," Jack said.

"Except for Hope and Benjamin, done. You can leave," Ben said. Jack nodded.

"Dad?" Hope asked. Jack looked at her in anguish.

"Hope, I am sorry, but I'm going to have to let both you and your brother go," Jack said.

"What? Dad, what are you saying?" Hope asked, feeling her eyes fill with tears.

"Hope, you said it yourself earlier today. I'm not your father. So, I have to let you go," Jack said, touching her face gently.

"Dad, I was angry. You were going to let someone die. I didn't mean it. Please, Dad. You can't leave us here. You promised Mom you'd always take care of us," Hope said, the tears slipping out of her eyes.

"Im sorry, Hope. I can't keep my promise to your mother," Jack said, kissing her forehead and walking to his cell without a backward glance at her.

* * *

Ben saw his daughter crying in front of him. It was all he could do not to take her in his arms and hold her tightly until the tears ceased. He touched the back of her neck,  
stroking her hair gently with the tips of his fingers. It was something he had done with Alex and Rebecca when he had been married. Hope turned then and gripping his arm,  
flung it away from her.

"Don't. You. Ever. Touch. Me. Again," Hope said. The same flash of pain entered Ben's heart as when Alex screamed that she hated him and when Hope said the same thing a couple of days ago.

"Hope, I love you," Ben said.

"You don't know what love really is, Ben. You can't love people and try to force them to love you back. Did you really force my mother to love you like I said earlier? Joshua said you were many years older than she was," Ben smiled briefly to himself.

"In a way, yes. Before we recruited people to come here, some of us were here. Me and your mother's parents were part of the DHARMA group. When we joined the others, we learned that women obeyed first their fathers and then, when they came of age, their husbands. I had noticed your mother one day and I decided she was who I wanted for my wife. Her father and her brother, Ethan, expressed to her my desire to make her my wife and that was it. We were married for three years before she found out she was pregnant and left the island," Ben said.

"But did she love you?" Hope persisted.

"I like to hope she did. She gave me a beautiful daughter, who's standing in front of me with her fire and a son," Ben said, twisting a lock of her hair around his fingers.

"Ben, I can't live here. I want to go back to California with my dad. Please. Just let us go," Hope said, tears streaming down her face.

"I can't do that, Hope. You are mine and you are staying here on the island with me. Now say, "I understand, Daddy," Ben prodded firmly.

"I understand, Daddy," Hope said in a slightly strangled voice.

* * *

Hope felt her stomach drop from under her. Ben gathered her in his arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Now, say "I love you, Daddy," Ben whispered in her ear.

"What?" Hope tried to pull away from him just to look into his eyes.

Ben stroked her face gently. "Say "I love you, Daddy," Ben prodded. Hope couldn't believe this. Ben was now forcing her to say she loved him? This was all wrong, but what could Hope do?

"I...I...Love...Love...you, Daddy," Hope faltered over the words, feeling like the worst kind of liar. Ben kissed her head hard, pressing her face into his shoulder as he rubbed her back gently and kissed her head repeatedly.


	38. The Surgery and Jailbreak

Chapter 38- The Surgery and Jailbreak

Hope rushed into the infirmary early the next morning. Before Tom could stop her, she rushed into the O.R. "Hope, what are you doing here?" Jack demanded as he, Juliet, Ben, and the others all looked at her. Ben was on the hospital table.

"Dad, I came to tell you good luck. I hope you can get the tumor out and I'll be praying," Hope said, knowing that since he had probably washed his hands Jack couldn't touch her to give her a hug or kiss her.

"Hope, get out of here. You're not a doctor or a nurse. You're still a little girl," Jack ordered sharply.

"Dad, I know you promised to leave me and Ben-Ben here, but I want to tell you that we didn't make that promise. So, when you leave, so do we," Hope said.

"Hope," Jack said warningly as Juliet put gloves on his hands.

"Dad," Hope said.

Hope," Jack said

"You know, we could do this for hours," Hope said with a grin.

Jack started to laugh. "You are too stubborn for your own good. But I need to get started. Please leave," Jack said, shaking his head.

"Okay. See you after the surgery," Hope said, turning to leave.

"Do you get nervous?" Hope heard Ben ask. She turned back since she really wanted to hear the answer. Ben probably meant doing surgery, but she was interested in what Jack would say. "Before you do surgery?" Ben asked.

"I used to. But not anymore, no. Hope, I thought I told you to leave," Jack said sharply.

"Sorry, Dad. I was just interested in what you would say," Hope said with a shrug.

"Get out of here now or so help me, I'll-" Jack started to threaten.

"What? Spank me? As much as you threaten it, you have never raised your hand to me. Remember? You don't like that kind of punishment," Hope said.

"She has me there," Jack said wearily as he prepared the shot full of sedative.

"Whatever happens everything will be very different, won't it?" Ben asked.

"No doubt about it," Jack said shortly.

"Juliet," Ben turned to Juliet. "Did Alex and Benjamin ask about me?" Ben asked hopefully.

"No. We took them home last night. I don't know where they are now," Juliet said, sounding as if she was upset. The devastated look on Ben's face was enough to make Hope feel almost sorry for him. But also Hope would never tell Ben that she knew exactly where Ben-Ben and Alex were.

"Well, see ya on the other side," Ben said, making an attempt at lightness as he laid facedown on the table. "I'm ready."

Jack stuck the sedative in Ben's back. "I need you to count down from 20," Jack said.

"20...19...18..." Ben's voice trailed off as he fell looked at Hope and then Juliet.

Hope left the surgery, feeling as if she should go looking for Alex and Ben-Ben. They had decided that now, since Ben was in surgery, they could try to find Karl and spring Sawyer and Kate from the cages. Hope stepped into a storage closet as she heard voices.

"Ben just got into surgery," a man named Julian said.

"Ben put his life in the hands of one of them. I don't care if that one adopted Ben's twin children. Shepard wasn't even on Jacob's list," Pickett said venomously. Jacob? Who was Jacob? This was the first time Hope had heard that name and a list. She wondered if her and her brother had been on that list as well. She waited until she couldn't hear Pickett or Julian walking or talking. Then she ran out into a downpour. In the time it had taken to wish Jack luck and wait for Pickett and Julian to leave, it had started to rain heavily.

She ran all the way to the cages where Ben-Ben and Alex were waiting for her. "Well," Ben-Ben asked as she crouched behind the bushes.

"Ben's in surgery. And I think Pickett is gonna do something to Kate or Sawyer. I heard him and Julian talking and his gun cocking," Hope said quickly, wiping her face with her hand.

"Oh. We have to get Sawyer and Kate out now. Pickett's out for blood since Sun killed his wife," Ben-Ben said.

"Yeah. Alex, who's Jacob?" Hope asked.

"You know how Ben leads us? Well, Ben gets his orders from Jacob. Jacob had a list of everyone on your plane. You two only ended up on the list because Ben told him that you were his children by blood," Alex explained as Pickett came out of the bushes, followed by Julian. Sawyer and Kate both woke up and Pickett unlocked Sawyer's cage.

"Let's go, James," Pickett said.

"Don't! You don't have to do this!" Kate said, a desperate look in her eyes as she looked across to Sawyer's cage.

"He's coming with me. There's nothing you can do about it!" Pickett yelled, his eyes full of anger and hatred.

"No!" Kate shouted her voice full of tears as Sawyer lunged and popped Pickett across the face. Kate yelled in pain as Julian grabbed her, pressing the gun he carried to the back of her head and twisting her arm behind her.

"You let go or I kill her too. Let go," Pickett threatened when Sawyer stopped and looked at Kate.

"Don't you let go. Don't even think about it, Sawyer. You fight," Kate said as Sawyer looked at her in released Pickett and Pickett lead him away, despite Kate's protests. Pickett pushed Sawyer down on his knees. "No! Please!" Kate screamed.

"I want you to watch," Pickett said, pointing the gun at Sawyer's head.

"Close your eyes, Freckles," Sawyer said to Kate.

"Stand up!" Kate said through her tears.

"Close your eyes!" Sawyer said roughly.

Don't you give up! No! No!" Kate screamed as Pickett cocked his gun.

"This is for Colleen," Pickett said, before he could pull the trigger the walkie-talkie at his belt came to life.

"Danny! You there? Pick it up! Pick it up!" Tom shouted.

"Yeah, I'm here!" Danny shouted irritably.

"You anywhere near the cages?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, you could say that," Danny said.

"Give your walkie to Kate," Tom ordered.

"Now, why would I do that?" Danny asked.

"Becuase if you don't the doctor's gonna let Ben die," Tom said.

"What?" Hope asked in shock. Her father was going to let Ben die? He couldn't do that! Hope heard the beep of the heart rate monitor through the rain.

"What are you talking about? What's beeping?" Pickett asked in confusion.

"Just hand her the walkie, Danny Do it. Just do it now!" Tom said, sounding close to tears.

"Let go of her," Pickett said, handing the walkie to Kate.

"Jack?" Kate asked, as soon as she got the walkie.

"Kate, you have about an hour head start before they come after you, Sawyer, and my kids," Jack said, his voice coming clearly over the walkie.

"Wait. Where are you? Where are you?" Kate asked.

"Do you remember what I told you on the beach, the day of the crash? Do you remember what story I told you when you were stitching me up?" Jack asked, evading the question.

"Do you remember it?!" Jack yelled when Kate didn't answer.

"Yes! Yes! I remember it!" Kate sobbed.

"When you and my kids get safe, you radio me and you tell me that story," Jack said.

"Jack, please," Kate cried.

"If I don't get a call from you or Hope in the next hour, I'll know something went wrong and he dies!" Jack shouted.

"I can't leave without you!" Kate sobbed.

"Yes you are. Go," Jack said calmly.

"Jack, I can't!" Kate said desperately.

"Go! Now!" Jack shouted.

"I can't!"

"Kate! Run!" Jack shouted. Sawyer pooed Pickett across the face as Kate hit her captor.

"Let's go!" Kate ordered as Sawyer tossed Pickett into his cage. and knocked Pickett out. Sawyer locked the cage door and they ran through the foliage.

"Scalpel," Hope heard Jack order as Kate and Sawyer left the area.


	39. Rescuing Kate, Sawyer, and Karl

Chapter 39- Rescuing Kate, Sawyer, and Karl

Hope, Alex, and Ben-Ben ran through the foliage after Kate and Sawyer. They could cover a great distance and catch the two before Pickett and Julian came to and got out of their cage. Fortunately for everyone the rain stopped by the time Sawyer and Kate reached the beach, where they could see their island from the "Others's" Island. "There are two islands?" Ben-Ben asked Alex.

"That's what Ben showed me and Sawyer a couple of days ago when he said we wouldn't be able to escape," Hope said as Kate froze.

"That's our island?" Kate asked.

"What? You didn't believe me when I told you before? Me and Blue Eyes both saw it," Sawyer said.

"We need a boat," Kate said, walking down the length of the beach.

"Yeah and a couple of towels and a buffet lunch," Sawyer said sarcastically.

"We'll just keep following the beach. There's got to be one around here somewhere. How else do they get back and forth?" Kate asked as she ran.

"Well, why don't we just stop and ask for directions?" Sawyer asked. Kate raised the walkie to her lips.

"Jack, are you there?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm here," jack's voice came out sounding tinny from the beach.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine," Jack said.

"Tell him I said hi. Get to the point!" Sawyer shouted.

"Jack, we need a boat. We need some way to get off of this island," Kate said. The walkie went silent.

"What's he doing?" Sawyer asked. Before Kate or Jack could answer the sound of a gunshot startled all of them and one of the shots hit the walkie in Kate's hand. Pickett came out of the foliage.

"Oh, great!" Hope whispered softly as Sawyer pulled out the gun he had taken from Pickett during their fight at the cages and opened fire. Sawyer and Kate ran into the foliage.

The two hid behind some trees. Alex raised her slingshot and hit one of the men with a rock, knocking him out before he could shoot Sawyer. Sawyer and Kate looked in their direction.

"Benny, Blue Eyes!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"Hey! This way!" Alex whispered as she, Hope, and Ben-Ben took off running. They heard Sawyer and Kate behind them and Alex lifted a secret patch of ground. "Quick! In here!"

Alex ordered and the five of them crawled in the secret didn't dare to breathe as she head Pickett and the others walk over their secret spot, talking. Hope bit her lip, tasting blood. They all breathed a huge sigh of relief as Pickett and the others left.

"Nice to meet you, Sheena," Sawyer whispered to Alex.

"Sawyer, Kate, are you two all right?" Hope asked softly.

"Yeah. Are you?" Kate asked. Hope nodded, pushing her wet hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah. We've got to get you off this island before Ben wakes up or Pickett finds us. If his vengeance for blood is anything to go by, you'll be dead if you stay here any longer," Ben-Ben said.

"I don't know why Danny is doing this. If Ben survives the surgery and finds out that Danny is hunting his children, Ben will kill him," Alex said as they raised the grassy covering on the hidey-hole.

"Is this a hobby of yours, Underdog? Digging holes?" Sawyer asked with a grunt as he stood.

"Yep. That and basket weaving. Want one?" Alex returned just as sarcastically. Hope snorted slightly.

"You have a tunnel to the mainland?" Sawyer asked as they tried to keep up with Alex.

"No, but I've got a boat," Alex said.

"Can we use it?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. But we've got to hurry," Alex said, turning to leave.

"Hold on a second, sister. You and the kids just happened to find us in the woods, you just happened to have a boat and you're gonna let us use it?" Sawyer asked suspiciously.

"There's something we need to do first," Alex said after a few seconds.

"Oh, gee!" Sawyer complained.

"My boyfriend is being held prisoner. If you help me rescue him, I promise I'll get you back to the other island," Alex said.

"Your boyfriend, his name happen to be "Karl?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah," Alex said in a small voice.

"Come on," Sawyer said grudgingly.

* * *

It didn't take long to find a building with a set of doors that were rusted and one guard in front of it, reading a magazine. "Karl's got to be in there. He's not in the Hydra,"  
Alex said as they peered at the building.

"What, you mean you ain't sure?" Sawyer asked.

"It's the only place I haven't looked," Alex said.

"You know the guard?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. His name's Aldo," Alex said. Hope smirked.

"Aldo?" Sawyer asked as if he couldn't believe it. "Okay, Lollipop, tell me how we're gonna get by him with one gun and no bullets?" Sawyer asked, sarcastically.

"I've got an idea. Do you remmeber the movie "Star Wars?" How they got into the detention levels to free Princess Leia? They pretended Chewbacca was a prisoner. Alex, you take the gun and hold it on me, Ben-Ben, Sawyer, and Kate," Hope said.

"Sounds like a good idea if he's dumb enough to fall for it, Blue Eyes," Sawyer said, giving the gun to Alex.

She pulled back the cock and pushed them all forward. "Open the door!" Alex shouted as Aldo looked up.

"Alex?" Aldo asked in dumbfounded surprise. "What are you doing?" Aldo asked as he stood to his feet.

"They must have gotten out of their cages and Hope and Ben-Ben were trying to run away! I caught them in the jungle! Now, open up!" Alex ordered, her lying so terrible Hope grimaced.

"Now, just stop! You're not supoosed to be here! If your dad finds out, he's gonna kill you," Aldo said, gripping his rifle.

"My dad was the one who told me to bring them here, to you. Look, maybe you should call him. I'm sure he's got nothing better to do," Alex said sarcastically. Aldo pointed the gun at Sawyer and raised the walkie to his lips.

"Danny, I need Ben," Aldo said.

"Why?" Pickett's voice came over the walkie.

"I got Alex here and she's got Austen, Ford, and Ben's twins with her-" Aldo started to say before Sawyer tackled him, cutting off the conversation.

"Whatever she and Ben's twins say, don't believe it!" They heard Pickett's voice faintly on the walkie.

Alex stepped on the walkie, stopping Pickett's tirade. Aldo looked at Sawyer angrily as Sawyer held his rifle.

"Don't get mad at me because you were dumb enough to fall for the old Wookie prisoner gag. it was Blue Eyes's idea," Sawyer said with a gloat.

"Where's Karl?" Alex asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Aldo said defiantly.

"Aldo, do yourself a favor and tell us the truth," Ben-Ben said, stooping down next to the man.

"Shoot him in the knee," Kate said and Hope, Ben-Ben, Alex, and Sawyer all turned to look at her.

"What?" Sawyer asked.

"We don't have time for this. I'll do it," Kate said, taking the gun from Sawyer and pointing it at Aldo's leg.

"Whoa! Whoa! Okay! All right! He's at the end of the hall! Room 23! Keys are in my back pocket!" Aldo said, bolting upright in fear. With the butt of the rifle Kate knocked Aldo out.

"Hope, stay here and keep watch," Ben-Ben ordered as he, Alex, Kate, and Sawyer ran into the building.

"Okay," Hope said, sitting on the crate that Aldo had been sitting on.

A few minutes later the rain started up again as the four came out, Sawyer carrying a young boy in his arms. "Come on. This way," Alex said.

"Is he all right?" Hope asked anxiously.

"He was being brainwashed in there," Ben-Ben said as they ran through the foliage.

"What?" Hope asked in shock.

"Ben had him hooked up to an IV drip and had him watching some kind of pyrotechnic show," Ben-Ben explained as they made their way to the beach and Sawyer and Alex pulled out a boat.

"Dear lord," Hope said. Sawyer helped Alex put up the sails as Gently put Karl in the boat.

Karl woke up. "Danny," he said faintly.

"No, no, Sawyer," Sawyer said softly.

"Danny!" Karl said a little louder, looking behind Sawyer.

They all turned and saw Pickett coming down the beach, his gun trained on Sawyer.

"No!" Kate yelled as Pickett cocked his gun.

"Danny!" Juliet's voice yelled at them. Danny turned and the crack of gunfire filled the air. Danny collapsed lifeless on the beach.

Juliet put the gun away and looked at Kate and Sawyer. "Get out of here," Juliet said.

"You heard the lady," Sawyer said breathlessly.

"Let's go!" Alex said as they pushed the boat.

"Not you, Alex, or Hope. Ben-Ben can go," Juliet said, looking at all three children. You two are staying."

"Why?" Alex asked anguished as she looked at Hope and then Juliet.

"We both know your father. He would let his son go for a little while and then get him back. He'll want Hope there if he can't have Ben-Ben there. And the only way he'll let Karl live, is if you're here when he wakes up. He's going to call for the both of you. I'm sorry, Alex, Hope," Juliet said with a sad smile.

"Hope, you don't have to do this," Ben-Ben said as Hope hugged him.

"Yes, I do. Ben won't just let me go. He is used to a daughter more than he is a son," Hope said, crying softly.

Alex stooped down next to Karl. "Hey, Alex," Karl said weakly with a smile.

"Hey," Alex said with a watery smile.

"I've missed you," Karl said.

"I know. I've missed you too," Alex said, gripping Karl's hand."You have to go away I'll see you real soon, okay?" Alex asked.

"I love you," karl said faintly. Alex kissed him, crying softly. "I have to go to sleep now," Karl said, drifting off to sleep. Sawyer and Kate pushed on the boat.

"Wait," Juliet said, handing a walkie to Kate.

"Jack, are you there?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. I'm here, Kate. Are you and my kids okay?" Jack asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah, I...We've got a boat. They're letting us go," Kate said.

"Who's letting you go?" Jack asked.

"The Blonde woman," Kate said, looking at Juliet.

"So you're safe? You, Sawyer, and the kids?" Jack asked.

"Yes! Yeah," Kate said.

"Tell me," Jack said calmly.

"Tell you?" Kate asked puzzled.

"The first day on the beach, the day of the crash, the story that I told you. If you're safe, tell me," Jack said.

"You think this is the best time to-" they heard Tom protest.

"Shut up!" Jack shouted.

"You...were doing surgery on a girl about Hope's age. And you messed up. Made a mistake. Tore something on her back and all the nerves came loose. And you said you were so afraid. And you said the fear was so...real. And you didn't know what to do. So you counted to five and then you weren't afraid anymore. And then it was just gone. And you fixed her. You saved her," Kate said, crying.

"I need you to make me a promise, Kate," Jack said.

"Jack?" Kate asked.

"Promise me that you and my kids will never come back here for me. Don't come back here, Kate," Jack said.

"Jack, where are you? Please," Kate begged. "Jack, please! Where are-" Kate started to ask desperately as the walkie went dead.

"Trades are coming up. We gotta go," Sawyer said softly as he took the walkie from Kate. Kate, Ben-Ben, and Sawyer pushed the boat out onto the ocean. Hope watched as Ben-Ben waved to her.

"I'm sorry, Hope, Alex," Juliet said apologetically.

"It's all right. Dad doesn't know I'm still here. I'll tell him when we get to the compound," Hope said, the tears making salty tracks down her face. She knew Jack would understand, but he would be so disappointed in her for not obeying him.


	40. Juliet's Confession and Waking Up

Chapter 40- Juliet's Confession and Waking Up

Jack Shepard looked up from his place at the observation window, where he had been watching Ben while he slept. His expression changed when he saw Hope. "Hope, what are you doing here? Where's Benjamin?" Jack asked, his expression stormy.

"Dad, Ben-Ben's with Kate, Sawyer, and Karl, Alex's boyfriend. Juliet said Ben would only let Ben-Ben go. We all know he wouldn't let me go," Hope said, looking out the observation window at Ben sound asleep.

"I guess not, but I wish you had done what I said, Hope. Even if I never see you again, it matters if you are free," Jack said.

"Dad, even if I made it back to our island and you left, Ben would have hunted me and Ben-Ben down," Hope said forlornly as she stood next to Jack and he rubbed the back of her head gently. He looked at Juliet.

"Were you able to remove the tumor?" Juliet asked in a flat voice.

"Yeah. You'll want to do a biopsy. See if it's malignant. Also if he needs blood, get some blood samples from Hope since they both are related. So, what now? I just go back to my cell?" Jack asked.

"Until they figure out what to do with you," Juliet said.

Jack snorted slightly. "They." What did he say?" Jack asked abruptly.

"I'm sorry?" Juliet asked.

"Ben. What did he say that made you want to save his life?" Jack asked. Juliet smiled faintly.

"It doesn't really matter what he said," Juliet said.

"It matters to me. After everything that me and my kids have been put through, you owe me an answer. And I want to know what he said," Jack said stiffly. Juliet was silent for a few minutes before answering.

"I've been on this island for three years, Jack. Three years, two months, and 28 days. He said that if I let him live, and I helped you, he would finally let me go home,"  
Juliet said, her lips trembling. Juliet walked out before Jack or Hope could say anything.

"Dad, Ben's not gonna let her leave. He won't even let me go," Hope said.

"It's different. He's your real father," Jack said, probbing a sore spot on her head.

"No. Juliet told me a few days ago that when Ben thinks he owns you, he really owns you. He doesn't care about people's feelings," Hope said as Tom came into the observation room.

"Okay, Doc. Time to go back to your cell," Tom said. Jack looked at Hope and kissed her forehead gently.

"Hope, I'll see you later," Jack whispered.

"Okay. I love you, Daddy," Hope whispered, kissing his cheek quickly before Tom led him away.

* * *

Ben woke up, feeling as if something heavy was on his head. He blinked his eyelids and smiled faintly. Hope was sitting next to him, reading a book that looked so thick it would have torn her head apart. Forcing his hand forward, he touched her knee gently. She jumped, startled and looked at him. "Hope," he said faintly.

"Hi, Ben. How are you feeling?" Hope asked, Ben gave a half-smile and shrugged.

"I've missed you. How long have you been here?" Ben asked.

"Two or three hours. Ben, do you want me to go get my dad or Juliet?" Hope asked. Ben gently rubbed her knee methodically.

"No. Just sit with me for awhile, Hope," Ben said sluggishly. Hope lifted his hand to her face and gently kissed his limp fingers.

"Of course, Ben," Hope said as Ben fell asleep, feeling content at his daughter's gentle touch on his fingers.


	41. Finding Home and Being Moved

Chapter 41- Finding Home and Being Moved

Ben-Ben scooped up some water and touched it to the back of his neck. The sun was burning hot and Ben-Ben felt fried under it's scorching glare. sawyer was rowing the boat Alex had given them, Kate was looking back to the island where they had left Jack and Hope. Ben-Ben knew what Kate was thinking. They had actually left his father and Hope behind. It didn't matter much that they had saved Alex's boyfriend from Ben's brainwashing. Ben-Ben felt as if they had left part of him behind, even though Hope had said he had to.

It didn't help matters that Sawyer was singing about drinking. It was all Ben-Ben could do not to beat him up. "Stop," Kate said abruptly.

"What? You or Benny want a turn steering?" Sawyer asked stopping at mid-note.

"We have to go back," Kate said.

"What are you talking about?" Sawyer asked in confusion.

"Turn the boat around, Sawyer. I mean it," Kate said.

"Have you lost your mind? We just got away!" Sawyer asked in anger and disbelief.

"Just do it," Ben-Ben said sharply.

"Benny boy, give me one good reason to turn around!" Sawyer demanded.

"Because we can't leave Dad and Hope behind," Ben-Ben said. Sawyer looked down, slightly shamed.

"Yes we can, Freckles, Benny...because that's what your Dad asked us to do. You think about it. We go back there, what do you think your real Daddy, Captain Bunnykiller, is gonna do if he catches us?" Sawyer asked.

"Kill you. He probably won't kill his son, but he'll kill you," Karl's voice came to them weakly. Kate, Sawyer, and Ben-Ben looked at Karl who was laying on the floor of the boat, looking totally wiped. Ben-Ben couldn't blame him since Karl had probably been up for over 24 hours during the brainwashing process.

"Karl, are you okay?" Ben-Ben asked.

"Tired," Karl said, nodding off to sleep again.

"Okay. Thanks for the input. Sorry, Kiddo. Jack and your sister are on their own," Sawyer said, looking at Kate and Ben-Ben. Ben-Ben looked across at the island his sister was and blinked hard. He knew Ben wouldn't harm Hope since he claimed to love both of them, but after the condition Karl was in Ben-Ben wouldn't put it past him. He only hoped that Hope and Jack were okay and that he wasn't making a huge mistake in leaving them.

* * *

Hope sat across from Ben, reading "Spartacus" by Howard Fast to him. His eyes closed slightly, a faint smile on his face. "Ben, do you want me to stop so you can sleep?" Hope asked, marking her spot with her finger. Ben opened his eyes and motioned her forward. Hope leaned forward and Ben caressed her face with his hand.

"No. You remind me of your mother. She used to read to me like you're doing now. I had missed it," Ben said, kissing her face gently.

"Okay. You just looked as if you were about to fall asleep," Hope said.

"No. Just continue reading to me," Ben said with a smile as Hope opened the book and continued reading. In a few minutes Ben was sound asleep and Hope, closing the book and leaving the infirmary went to the Hydra station where Jack was kept. She opened the door of Jack's cell.

"Well, how is he?" Jack asked as Hope sat next to him and laid her head against his chest. Jack ran his fingers through her hair.

"He's out cold right now. I've also been humoring him by callling him "Dad," Hope said.

"I understand. You may have to if he forces you to live with him and the fact that he really is your father," Jack said.

"Yeah, well, tell that to my heart and head. Dad, is it a bad thing if I love you more than Ben?" Hope asked.

"No. Ben Linus supplied half your DNA, but you don't know him. You have been raised with me, so you know me," Jack said, kissing the side of her head.

"Funny enough, I have gotten to know him. I can see that he cares about me, Ben-Ben, and Alex, but I have also seen some of his cruel streak too. What he did to Sawyer and Karl is enough to convince me he's not a good person, Dad. He thinks he can force me to love him. He even forced me to say it the day before the operation," Hope said raggedly as Tom opened the door and came in.

"Time to get up and what are you doing here, Hope? I thought you were with your Daddy," Tom asked confused.

"If you mean Ben, he's sound asleep. I wanted to spend some time with Dad, here," Hope said, tightening her arms around Jack's neck.

"Well, you won't be in here long. We're moving you," Tom said to Jack.

"Moving me where?" Jack asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"Someplace else, Jack," Tom said vaguely.

"Why?" Jack asked suspiciously. Jack started laughing mirthlessly when Tom didn't answer. "So this is it, huh?"

"It?" Tom asked confused.

"You just helped me save his life. If you're gonna kill me, please, at least show me the respect of not calling it "moving." And I don't want Hope watching while you kill me," Jack said, his voice raising slightly.

"Now why would we kill you?" Tom asked.

"Because you're done with me. And Ben wants my kids and his only way to have them is if I'm dead," Jack said.

"What kind of people do you think we are, Jack?" Tom asked, slightly indignant.

"Oh, I don't know, Tom. The kind of people who would take a pregnant woman, would hang Charlie from a tree, would drag our people out of the jungle, would kidnap children,  
even ones that are sick with a viral infection and sore throat. That's the kind of people I think you are. I don't care if my daughter is really Ben's daughter. Thing is he kidnapped her when he has absolutely no claim to her. If he wanted her he should have came forward 13 years ago to claim her and Benjamin," Jack said stiffly.

Tom walked over to the glass partition and knocked on it with his big hand. "You see this glass house, you're living in, Jack? How about I get you some stones?" Tom asked as the door opened and two men walked. One was holding a rifle and the other a pair of handcuffs. "Let's do this the easy way. What do you say?" Tom asked. Jack and Hope both stood and the man with the handcuffs put them on Jack's wrists. Hope grabbed Jack's arm as they led him out of the room and passed Juliet, who was being led by her own set of guards. On close inspection Hope noticed Juliet's hands were handcuffed behind her back and they led her into Jack's cell. They passed also an arrogant-looking blonde woman who seemed as if she hadn't wasted anytime assuming command while Ben was down recovering. In a matter of minutes they had locked Jack in the cage that had been Sawyer's.


	42. Karl's Upset and Rescuing Juliet

Chapter 42- Karl's Upset and Rescuing Juliet

Ben-Ben woke up the next day to the sound of birds and the wind. They had reached their island at night and all of them had fallen asleep pretty quickly. Kate came rushing over, waking Sawyer. Ben-Ben sat up as he noted the frantic look on Kate's face. "Karl's gone!" Kate said. Sawyer sat up as well.

"Where?" Sawyer asked sleepily as he got to his feet along with Ben-Ben and they pushed through the branches. The sound of sobbing filled their ears and coming around a corner that had been hidden by a tree, they saw Karl on a fallen log, crying as if his heart would break.

Kate moved forward as if to talk to him, but Sawyer stopped her. "Me and Benny have got it," Sawyer said softly.

"No. Let me talk to him," Kate said, a sympathetic look on her face.

"No. I got it. Boys only," Sawyer said as he and Ben-Ben went to the log and sat beside Karl. At the sight of Sawyer and Ben-Ben, Karl tried to stifle the tears and wipe his dripping nose on his hand.

Sawyer leaned over and hit Karl hard in the shoulder. "Owww! What was that for?" Karl yelled.

"So you'd cowboy up. Crying in the jungle! Benny boy, here, is only twelve and I've never seen him or his twin sister cry like you are. I thought you people were supposed to be tough," Sawyer said sarcastically.

Karl pushed Sawyer to one side. "I am tough," Karl said defiantly.

"Sure you are, Bobby. Bobby? The Brady Bunch?" Sawyer asked when Karl looked at him confused.

"What is "The Brady Bunch?" Karl asked. Apparently, besides in Ben's house, the "Others" didn't have TV sets.

"OK. Anyway, look, Karl, I been with a lot of girls. Some of them worth the trouble and some not. But every now and again, there's one. One you name dumb stars with. So this girl, Sally Slingshot-" Sawyer started to say.

"Alex," Karl interrupted.

"Yeah. You love her?" Sawyer asked.

"More than anything," Karl said nodding.

"Then go back to wherever your yards are and get her back!" Sawyer said in exasperation.

"If I get caught, they'll kill me this time," Karl said grimly.

Sawyer stood up. "Well, at least it would be worth it," Sawyer said with a grin as he left.

"Karl, would my father really kill you this time?" Ben-Ben asked.

"Yeah. So, you really are Ben's son? I have been locked up since your plane crashed. I heard him talking to Tom and Danny about his twin children on the plane a month ago.  
He had Ethan and Goodwin Stanhope watch you for weeks before you arrived in the Barracks," Karl said as both boys stood.

"So why doesn't Ben want you near Alex?" Ben-Ben asked.

"I don't know. He never told me," Karl said forlornly.

"So, you don't hate me or Hope for what my father did to you?" Ben-Ben asked.

"No. You look like him around the eyes, but you aren't him. If you were, you wouldn't have stopped them from doing what they were doing. What's your sister like?" Karl asked.

"Just my sister. We were born together like all twins are on the same day. She has blue eyes like I do and her hair has more of a reddish look when the light hits it. She also reads a lot and likes horses. If we get off this island alive I'm never teasing her again about her books," Ben-Ben said wistfully.

"Oh. Is it true what they say about twins thinking alike?" Karl wanted to know.

"Yeah. On many occasions Hope would say what I was thinking and I would say what she was thinking. Like the time she broke her arm when we were eight. I went with her and Dad to the doctor and screamed when she screamed," Ben-Ben said, blinking hard. Sawyer had said to "Cowboy up" and it wouldn't do for Karl to see tears.

* * *

Alex and Hope entered the area where the cages were. After a night of being interrogated by Isobel, the arrogant woman, who pretended to act like the leader Alex was angry and decided to go see Jack who was drinking a cup of water. Jack looked up as the two girls came into the area and Alex broke the camera in the bushes with a rock. Hope reached through the bars and gripped her father's hands tightly.

"I want to ask you something. They're not watching anymore, so you can tell me the truth," Alex said brusquely as she came to Jack's cage.

"OK," Jack said as she rubbed Hope's wrists tenderly.

"Ben. Why'd you save his life? All this time, after all he did to you and your people, you should hate him! But you still fixed him up. Even after your friends got away. Why?" Alex asked, her anger coming out in her voice.

"You're his daughter, just like Hope is really his daughter too," Jack said.

"Answer the question!" Alex demanded.

"I'll answer your question, if you'll answer one of mine. Where's Juliet?" Jack asked as Alex nodded briefly.

"She's with the rest of them. They're gonna read her verdict," Alex asked.

"Her verdict?" Jack asked.

"And we all know what it's gonna be. We're pretty strict about killing one of our own, no matter how justified. Eye for an eye," Alex said flatly.

"How biblical," Hope said, rolling her eyes.

"Who? Who did she kill?" Jack asked.

"The man who was gonna murder your friends, Hope, and Ben-Ben," Jack sighed and lowered his head and started to pace the length of the cage. "No wonder you're so worried about her. If it wasn't for you, she never would have done it. That was three questions! Your turn, Jack!" Alex said, gripping the bars of the cage.

"I saved your father because I said I would and Hope was looking at me much like you are now and I couldn't not save a human being with her guilting me," Jack said. Alex started to walk away. "Hey. Hey. Is he still in charge?" Jack asked. Alex came back.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Ben, your father. Is he still in charge? Will that woman, Isobel, do what he says?" Jack asked.

Alex nodded. "Yeah," Alex said.

"You and Hope get me out of this cage," Jack said quickly. Alex ran off into the bushes and came back quickly with the keys. Hope took her father's hand as they all raced to the infirmary.

* * *

"I wouldn't do that!" Jack ordered sharply as he entered the room where one of the "Others" was going to stick a needle in Ben's back where the cut had been made to remove the tumor. Jack pushed the man away from Ben.

"The calvary has arrived at last," Ben said dryly in a weak voice.

"How bad is it, Daddy?" Hope asked. Ben looked over and noticed her and Alex. He laid his forehead on his pillow.

"Pretty bad, Gingersnap. I'd be much more impressed with you people if you had a good surgeon," Jack said stiffly, coming around and sitting on a chair facing Ben. Hope came over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ben looked at her briefly before turning his attention to Jack.

"We had an excellent surgeon, Jack. His name was Ethan," Ben said pointedly. Ethan Rom? The man who kidnapped Claire and then was murdered by Charlie? Hope wondered how good Ethan could be, considering he had gotten himself killed.

"You have a serious infection, Ben. That infected tissue needs to be re-incised and debrided. And you need to be very closely monitored from here on out. There might be nerve damage or any number of other complications. You might not walk again," Jack said grimly.

"Your bedside manner leaves something to be desired, Jack," Ben said. Jack grinned.

"Well, then, it's too bad you're stuck with me," Jack teased back.

"Am I?" Ben asked.

"You need a doctor, Ben. Someone to stay with you. Bring you back to good health. And Hopie, here, can give blood transfusions since she's related to you by blood," Jack said, tweaking Hope's ear gently.

Ben looked at Jack and raised his light eybrows. 'And here we go again. I've already given you a ticket off this island, Jack. What's it gonna cost me this time?" Ben asked.

"My daughter and son come with me and you don't make any attempts to contact them after we leave. After today, you are not their father any more," Jack said, gripping Hope's hands tightly.

"If I have to, Jack. Anything else?" Ben asked.

"Right now, your people are in a room deciding whether or not to execute Juliet. You're gonna stop it," Jack said firmly. The pained look on Ben's face revealed how much he liked Juliet. It didn't take rocket science to see that.

"Juliet doesn't care about you, Jack. It doesn't matter what she's done. No matter what you think, she is one of us," Ben said.

Jack nodded. "Do we have a deal or not?" Jack asked. It took a long moment for Ben to answer.

"Does Isobel have a walkie?" Ben directed the question to Alex.

"They're already in the meeting," Alex said.

"Then get me something to write on," Ben said firmly. Alex ran out of the room while Hope took a ballpoint pen out of her vest pocket.

"You put a ballpoint pen in your pocket, Hope?" Jack asked amused.

"Well, Grandpa said, you never know when you're gonna need a pen," Hope said as Alex ran into the room, carrying a notepad. Hope gave the pen to Alex who gave both items to Ben. He wrote out a note and tore it out of the pad. He folded it and gave it to Alex.

"Okay. That's good enough. Hope, stay here and keep watch," Jack ordered as he and Alex left the room.

"I hate keeping watch. Nothing ever happens. You just stand here and wait to get caught," Hope said, running her hands through her hair. Ben was watching her unflinchingly.

"Don't worry, Hope. My people think you are my daughter. They won't hurt you," Ben said, touching her knee gently.

"I hope so. Oh, come on, Dad, Alex. Hurry up," Hope said softly as she pulled "Spartacus" and tried to read.


	43. Sad History and Making Plans

Chapter 43- Sad History and Making Plans

They managed to move Ben from the infirmary to his house and into a special hospital bed. Of course every time he left the bed he had to use a cane and then a wheelchair. Jack was true to his word and carefully monitored Ben's progress, keeping Hope updated and getting blood transfusions from her. Now that the pressure was off and she was no longer Ben's daughter, Hope was starting to enjoy herself. She would ride every day and read books. She even cooked a little since Alex said that Ben wouldn't mind if she used the stove.

Hope left Ben's house two or three days after they had all moved back to the Barracks, a book in her hand. She sat on the porch, the breeze blowing her face and strands of her hair gently. Now that Jack was making the orders again Hope had started braiding her hair again. She could tell that Ben was upset by it, but since he and Jack had made that deal, Ben couldn't say anything.

Hope watched as Jack played football with Tom, looking as if he were enjoying himself. She didn't notice when Ben wheeled his chair right up to her. She still didn't notice until she felt a hand on her head. Hope jumped slightly and turned to look at Ben. "Ben! Don't do that! You scared me!" Hope said, taking a deep breath of air.

"I'm sorry, Hope. I see you wasted no time in rebraiding your hair," Ben said, stroking her head gently.

"I had Alex help me since it's difficult to braid hair by yourself. How are you feeling?" Hope asked, changing the subject. Surely there where better things to talk about than how Hope did her hair.

"Pretty good, actually. Hope, I still would like it if you decided that you wanted to live with me and Alex," Ben said.

Hope looked into Ben's eyes. "Ben, I can't. I live with my dad now. Like he said, you aren't my father any more. I'm sorry," Hope said, touching Ben's shoulder.

"I guess I was just hoping that you'd want me when you found out I existed. Hope, I wanted you from the time I found out your mother was pregnant," Ben said, gripping her wrist and rubbing it gently.

"Then why did you wait almost 13 years, Ben?" Hope asked as Ben gently kissed her fingers.

"I did look. Your Uncle Ethan and Richard Alpert went to California and that was where they found the obituary for your mother. They then looked in every orphanage for twins. They didn't find any with the last name "Linus." It was then that I accepted that you and your brother were dead. I just had no idea that you were born and the doctor who delievered you adopted you and gave you his name. I had no idea that you were still alive until Goodwin and Ethan told me that there was two children named Benjamin Linus Shepard and Hope Linus Shepard on your plane," Ben said.

"Ben, I'm sorry. But Jack is my choice. And if Ben-Ben were here, he'd say the same thing," Hope said, blinking unshed tears.

"I understand, Hope. But can I ask one favor?" Ben asked, cupping her face gently.

"What?" Hope asked curious.

"Can I still have a kiss from my daughter?" Ben asked. Hope leaned forward and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissed his cheek gently. She felt Ben's hands stroke her hair gently as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Ben," Hope said, unexpected tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Hey, Hope! Hey, Ben!" Jack's voice greeted them. Hope broke out of Ben's arms and stood, viciously swiping at her face.

"Hey, Dad. So I guess you beat Tom at football?" Hope asked with a watery smile.

"We're in halftime. I came over for a glass of lemonade and Juliet says she owns a Monopoly board. I wanted to ask if you'd like to play a game tonigt," Jack said with a smile.

"What? And watch myself get creamed by you?" Hope asked, making a face.

"Maybe you'll get lucky and get Park Place, Boardwalk, and all four railroads," Jack said with a wink.

"Not on a bet. I only got all four railroads one time and you, Ben-Ben, and Grandpa weren't exactly happy," Hope said with a laugh. (A/N: In real life I really did get all four railroads once when playing Monopoly with my father, sister, and brother. My dad was less than happy since he had to give me $200 everytime he landed on a railroad.)

"Hey, Ben. How ya feelin'?" Jack asked.

"Pretty good, Jack. The sub will be ready to leave in two days," Ben said.

"Thank you, Ben. So, Hopie, you ready to leave?" Jack asked, tweaking her nose.

"Whenever you are, Dad. We may have to stop at our beach so I can pick up my clothes and books," Hope said.

"I'll buy you new clothes and books if I have to, but I guess we have to go pick up your brother," Jack said, kissing her head as he ran back to the football game.

"I guess he has a point. Ben-Ben would be furious if we left him," Hope said, sitting down next to Ben and not realizing that Ben had no intention of letting anyone go. 


	44. Unexpected Guests and Unwelcome Surprise

Chapter 44- Unexpected Guests and Unwelcome Surprises

Hope and Alex stayed up late in Alex's room talking and giggling. Now that the pressure was off both girls acted as if they had been sisters all their lives instead of for a week or two. Alex even said that she liked having Hope for a sister, even though Hope was five years younger.

"So, Alex, did you ever kiss Karl?" Hope asked slyly, her blue eyes the picture of innocence.

"And what if I did?" Alex asked, blushing to the roots of her dark hair.

Hope giggled. "Did you like it?" Hope asked. Alex blushed again and nodded.

"Yeah and then I made the mistake and told Dad. I think that's why he locked Karl up," Alex said forlornly.

"I wonder why Ben doesn't like Karl? From what I can see he looked pretty nice. Even though he was half out of it when you, Sawyer, Kate, and Ben-Ben brought him out of that room," Hope said with a yawn as she turned over onto her stomach and rested her head on her arms.

"I don't either. I tried to ask him why and he got upset and said that he was willing to bet you would never debate with him on a choice," Alex said. Hope laughed shortly.

"Yeah, right. You've seen me since I got here. Ben had to handcuff me to keep me from running away," Hope said dryly.

"Yeah. But at least he's conceded defeat now. Although it seems almost a little too easy how he's letting you and Ben-Ben go," Alex said, voicing a concern Hope had been thinking.

"Really? You thought so too?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. I've never seen him give up anything that he thought belonged to him. I once heard a fight between him and your mother where he slapped her for saying that he didn't own her and then he forced her to kiss him," Alex said.

"Sounds like a few days ago when he forced me to say I loved him when I didn't," Hope said as the sounds of two voices came down the hallway from Ben's room.

"What's that?" Alex asked perplexed.

"I don't know. Let's go find out," Hope said, getting up and they walked down the hall.

"Dad? Who are you talking to?" Alex asked as soon as they stopped outside Ben's door.

"Alex, don't come in here," Ben said sharply. The door opened quickly, revealing John Locke, who looked at the both of them.

"Mr. Locke!" Hope exclaimed as a banging started on the outer door and Locke grabbed Alex, covering her mouth with his hand.

"Shh! Shh! Tell her to be quiet!" Locke hissed to Ben.

"Alex, please," Ben begged, his eyes locking on first Alex's eyes and then Hope's.

"Ben, you awake?" They heard Tom ask. In spite of Alex's protests, Locke picked her up and carried her to the closet. Hope ran and went inside the closet, closing the door. "I'm coming in." Tom opened the door, followed by Richard Alpert, who was holding a squirming Ben-Ben, who was trying to get away.

"Look who we found, Ben," Richard said.

"I can see that. What is it? Besides finding my son, I mean?" Ben asked, pinning Ben-Ben with a look.

"It's Austen and Jarrah. They're here. Somehow they found us. And I think Junior here, had something to do with it," Tom said sarcastically.

"Where are they now?" Ben asked.

"We captured them and brought your son to you. We're holding them over at my place. Want me to help you get out of there?" Tom asked, extending his hands to help Ben out of the hospital bed.

"No. Separate them. I want to know how they found us. And keep my son here," Ben said.

"What about Juliet, Shepard, and your daughter tomorrow?" Tom asked.

"Let me worry about that. Just go," Ben ordered.

"Got it," Tom said, his footsteps echoing on the hardwood floor.

"Richard, wait a minute," Ben said.

"I'll wait outside," Tom said, leaving the room. Locke raised the gun in his hand as they watched Richard Alpert move behind Ben-Ben.

"I want you to bring me the man from Tallahassee," Ben said.

"What do you need him for?" Richard asked.

"Just do it. Now," Ben said.

"Okay," Richard said, leaving the room. Locke looked at Alex and Hope and opened the door to the closet.

"Hope!" Ben-Ben whispered sharply.

"Ben-Ben, why are you here? How did you find us? How's Karl?" Hope asked rapidly as she hugged her brother hard.

"We came to rescue you and Dad. We had Rousseau help us track this place and Karl's somewhere on this island. Sawyer let him go, with the idea he was coming back here for Alex," Ben-Ben said with a sigh of relief as he answered all the questions.

"The man from Tallahassee? What is that? Some kind of code?" Locke asked Ben as he went to the door.

"No, John, unfortunately we don't have a code for "There's a man in my closet with a gun to my daughter's head." Although we obviously should," Ben said pointedly.

"Sayyid, he had a pack with him. I want her and Ben-Ben to retrieve it," Locke said, pointing at Alex and Ben-Ben.

"Okay. But you should Know, John, my daughter and twin children currently hate me. So I'm not sure holding me hostage is your best option," Ben said agreeing slowly.

"Dad! Me and Ben-Ben will get your bag," Alex said. Locke nodded as Alex and Ben-Ben left the room. Locke sat down on a chair and Hope sat down on the ohter chair, prepared to wait for Ben-Ben and Alex.


	45. Questions and Plans of Sabotage

Chapter 45- Questions and Plans of Sabotage

"So, how are you feeling, Hope? Last I saw you, you were recovering from tonsilitis and a infection," Locke said as a way of passing time.

"Pretty good. The meds Dad gave me on top of some medicine the "Others" gave me knocked the infection out of my body. What about you? How's the leg that I fixed?" Hope asked.

"Much better. You weren't awake when your dad examined it, but I only needed to be off it and the tourniquet you made stopped the bleeding," Locke said.

"Well, I'm glad of that. Mr. Locke, whatever it is you're planning you don't have to do this," Hope said.

"You're too young to understand, Hope," Locke said.

"Don't. Don't talk to me like I'm five. I've lived on this island for two months now. We have seen a lot happen. I am not a baby," Hope said fiercely.

"I should have remembered that. You were the one who found the hatch and cut Charlie down when Ethan strung him up," Locke said amused. The sound from the bed got their attention. They turned to see Ben trying to get out of the bed.

"Would you mind helping me get into my chair? No tricks, I promise. I just want some dignity. You, of all people, should understand what it means to want some dignity," Ben said. John stood wordlessly and walked to the bed, motioning Hope to help him. "Thank you," Ben said as both of them lifted Ben and helped him into his chair.

"You're welcome, Ben," Hope said.

"So, tell me, John, how do you expect to pilot our submarine? I mean, It's a complicated piece of machinery. You don't just press "Submerge," Ben said, holding Hope's hand tightly in an oddly comforting gesture. It was times like this that Hope could almost forget that Ben was a controlling "Other" that kidnapped her and tried to force her to be his daughter. Never mind the fact that he really was her father and had supplied half of her DNA.

"I'll figure something out. For all you know, I was a commander in the Navy," Locke said.

"Really?" Hope asked intrigued.

"No, Hope. I really wasn't," Locke said with a smile. Hope snorted and started to laugh.

"What's in the pack, John? If you met Mikhail, then that means you were in the communications station. Which means, you found the explosives," Ben asked abruptly.

"What is he saying, Mr. Locke? What explosives?" Hope asked.

"So you're not planning to pilot the submarine anywhere, are you? You're planning to destroy it. I know you, John Locke," Ben said with satisfaction on his face.

"You don't know me at all," Locke said, his face revealing all that Ben was saying was true. Hope felt the blood siphone out of her face.

"You are going to destroy it! You can't do that!" Hope said, nearly hysterical.

"I'm sorry, Hope. One day you'll understand," Locke said with what looked like pity in his eyes.

"No. I will never understand this. You're as bad as Ben is," Hope said, a lone tear streaking down her face. She felt Ben squeeze her hand gently.

"I know you were born in California, like my children. I know you were raised in foster care. I know you wasted a big part of your life in Tustin, pushing papers at a company that manufactured industrial boxes. I know you spent the four years prior to your arrival on this island in a wheelchair and I know how you ended up in it," Ben said, proving how well he had read the file on Locke. Hope remembered that he had said that he had files on her and Ben-Ben. "Tell me, John. Did it hurt?" Ben asked, probably meaning the injury.

"I felt my back break. What do you think?" Locke asked snidely as he went to the window and looked out.

"It wasn't easy, you know. Being in that hatch with you and Hope all that time. Knowing you had no business walking around. Knowing I couldn't ask you about it without telling you who I really was. Pretending that Hope and Benjamin meant nothing to me. I saw them hugging Jack and I just wanted to rip them away from him and hold them myself," Ben said.

"You weren't pretending all the time, Ben. You looked at me at times and when we were trapped you held me," Hope said, touching his shoulder with her free hand.

"No, I wasn't. But I couldn't just kiss you like I wanted and I couldn't just pick you up and carry you out of there," Ben said, stroking her hand gently.

"So ask me now. Now that I know who you really are," Locke said, looking out the window and interrupting the moment. Ben wheeled the chair toward Locke, releasing Hope's hand.

"Was it immediate? It started the moment you got here?" Ben asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Locke agreed, nodding his head.

"And you were walking? The feeling returned right after the crash? That day?" Ben asked as Locke paced and Ben turned his chair.

"That's what "Immediate" means, Ben. You're walking a little, but you're wondering why it hasn't happened for you. You're not recovering as fast as you'd like," Locke said shortly. "How long has it been since Jack fixed you? A week? Now that I think about it, how did you get sick in the first place?" Locke asked.

"Are you afraid it will go away, John? Is that why you wasnt to destroy the submarine? Because you know if you ever leave this island, you'll be back in the chair?" Ben asked.

"You got anything to eat?" Locke asked, looking up and changing the subject abruptly.

"What?" Hope asked perplexed.

"Food, Hope. I answer questions better if I eat," Locke said.

"Hmmm. Well, I cooked a chicken tonight. The remains are in the refrigerator. Walk this way," Hope said, leaving the room and the two men followed her into the hall.


	46. The Pack and Chicken Dinner

Chapter 46- The Pack and Chicken Dinner

It didn't take long to find out where Tom had put Sayyid. He was handcuffed to the swingset outside and was being guarded. "I wonder what Locke wants with the pack Sayyid was carrying," Ben-Ben mused.

"You mean he hasn't told you?" Alex asked in a whisper.

"Nope. Usually Locke isn't this vague on anything," Ben-Ben said as Sayyid looked up and noticed him and Alex walking to him. He took one long look at Alex. Even thought he wasn't saying anything, Ben-Ben knew that Sayyid knew by a glance that this was the Alex that was Rousseau's daughter. Ben-Ben could also see that the scrutiny was freaking Alex out.

"Hey, go on home, kids. You know you're not supposed to be here," the guard said, breaking the moment. Alex looked away from Sayyid and walked to the guard.

"My father sent us to get his pack," Alex said.

"Why?" The guard asked confused.

"I don't know why, but he told me and Ben-Ben to get it," Alex said irritably.

"All right. Here you go," the guard said with a grunt as he picked up the pack and handed it to Ben-Ben.

Ben-Ben looked at Sayyid briefly and swung the pack on his thin back, before he and Alex turned to leave. "You're Alex, aren't you?" Sayyid called after her.

"Hey, can it!" The guard interrupted as Alex turned back to face Sayyid.

"How do you know my name?" Alex asked.

"Because you look like your mother," Sayyid said simply.

Alex's face turned sad and she hesitated before answering. "My mother is dead," Alex said, her voice shaking slightly.

"I'm sure that's what they told you," Sayyid said as the guard hit him in the gut with the stock of his machine gun.

"Get going, Alex, Benjamin," the guard said shortly. Alex and Ben-Ben turned to go back to Ben's house.

"What did he mean, Ben-Ben?" Alex asked.

"Why don't you ask Ben? I'm sure he could tell you," Ben-Ben said.

"No. I think he'd lie about it," Alex said as they walked quickly to Ben's house.

* * *

Hope gently pushed Ben's chair down the hallway, flipping on lights as she walked. Hope always hated walking in the dark to anywhere, so it made sense to turn on lights as she walked. Fortunately, Ben didn't have an electric bill to think about.

"Where do you get electricity?" Locke asked as they entered the living room.

"We have two giant hamsters running in a massive wheel at our secret underground lab," Ben said sarcastically. Hope snorted and giggled softly.

"That's funny," Locke said, clearly not amused as he looked towards the refrigerator.

"There's leftovers in the fridge. Help yourself," Ben said.

"Wait, Mr. Locke. I'll get it. I cooked it, so I know what plate I put it on," Hope said, walking to the fridge and opening the door. The cool air bathed her face as she took out the plate of aluminum wrapped chicken next to the DHARMA beer, peanut butter, and shortening. She handed the plate to Locke who tore into the meat eagerly.

Ben rolled his chair up to a wall picture of Alex and looked at it. "I ate most of the dark meat. Sorry," Ben said.

"Mmmm. I never really...appreciated chicken until right now. My compliments to you, Hope, for making this. Why don't you tell people you could cook like this?" Locke asked between bites.

"Simple. When I first started it was just for me, Dad, and Ben-Ben. It was after Sarah divorced Dad. I had to learn to cook. It was that or starve to death. I had my home ec teacher and my grandmother's cook teach me everything about cooking. Of course I had Rose teaching me how to make tilapia and fish chowder after we landed here. If it's all the same to you I never want to see a coconut, mango, or fish ever again after me, Dad, and Ben-Ben leave," Hope said.

Locke looked at her with pity. "I'm sorry I'm doing this to you, Hope. But I'm afraid you aren't going to be leaving," Locke said.

"Why do you have to do this, Mr. Locke?" Hope asked thinly.

"One day you'll understand, Hope. And I hope one day you'll forgive me," Locke said.

"I know you think you need to do this, John, but if you blow up my submarine I have a big problem with my people," Ben said.

"Is that supposed to be an incentive not to blow it up?" Locke asked as he swallowed a bite of chicken.

Ben rolled the chair over to him. "I was born on this island. Not many of my people can say that. Not even my wife or my twin children could claim that. Most of them were recruited and brought here. And as much as they love this place or as much as they would do anything to defend it, they need to know they can leave if they want to. The sub maintains that illusion," Ben said, his words shocking Hope.

"So you lied to them as you did to my dad when you said you'd let us go?" Hope asked, feeling stunned.

"No, Hope. They are here because they want to be here. And, unlike your mother, who left me, I wanted you with me. You and your brother and I hoped that both of you would want to be with me. Letting me be your father," Ben said.

"Ben, forcing me and Ben-Ben to want you is wrong. Do you really think that if you destroy our chance to go home, I'd want you?" Hope asked.

"Why are you so angry?" Ben asked Locke, who put down his water glass.

"Because you're cheating. You and your people. Communicate with the outside world whenever you want to, you come and go as you please, you use electricity, running water, and guns. You're a hypocrite. A Pharisee. You don't deserve to be here," Locke said.

"You've been here 80 days, John. I've been here my entire life. So how is it you think you know anything better than I do? You never had children to think about. A wife who you loved and cried over when she left, pregnant with your son and daughter. You never cried over it when news of her death reached you and you felt shackled because you couldn't be there for her when she needed you. So, how do you think you know anything?" Ben asked angily.

"Because you're in a wheelchair and I'm not," Locke said as the door opened and Alex and Ben-Ben came in.

"Did you have any problems?" Ben asked, looking at Alex and Ben-Ben with concern. Alex shook her head no as Ben-Ben took off the pack and handed it to Locke.

"Okay, here's how this is gonna work. She, Hope, and Ben-Ben are going to take me to the sub. Once we're there, I'll let them go," Locke said, checking the explosives in the pack.

"John, they've done enough. Let me take you," Ben interjected.

"I don't want you to slow me down. Come on, let's go," Locke said, grabbing Hope and Alex by the arms.

"John, before you go you should know, Jack and I made a deal. In less than an hour he and my children are leaving this island on that submarine and it's a one-way ticket. The anomaly wiped out our communications. We have no way of contacting the outside world. Which means when that sub leaves, it can never come back. So whether you destroy the sub or let it go, the end result is the same. No one will find this island," Ben said. Locke looked at him hard.

"Let's go," Locke said, pulling on Hope's and Alex's arms as he and the three children left the house.


	47. Warning and an Explosion

Chapter 47- Warning and an Explosion

Alex led Locke, Ben-Ben and Hope down to the dock. Hope shivered against the cool night air, rubbing her arms briskly. "You know he's manipulating you, right?" Alex asked, probably as a way to pass the time.

"How's that?" Locke asked as they walked past Sayyid and the swingset.

"That's what my father does. He manipulates people. He makes you think it's your idea, but it's his," Alex explained.

"I'll have to keep that in mind," Locke said as they pushed through bushes and vines. The wharf came into sight and the submarine was barely visible in the dark

"The submarine's down there at the end of the dock," Alex said breathlessly. Locke turned to look at them all with regret in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I had to involve all of you in this and that the two of you won't be able to leave, Hope, Ben-Ben. Besides Walter, you two were good kids," Locke said, running down the dock.

"Well, now what?" Ben-Ben asked.

"Let's tell Dad. He might be able to stop Locke before he destroys the sub," Hope said as they turned.

"I think your dad was going to come to my house to tell Ben when he was leaving," Alex said as they ran through the tangle of vines and branches.

"Well, we had better hurry. It shouldn't take long to set up the C4 if Locke knows what he's doing," Ben-Ben said as they ran all the way to the Barracks and entered Ben's house. He looked up from the refrigerator where he was putting the chicken back.

"Is Locke at the sub?" Ben asked Alex.

"Yes," Alex said.

"Our dad hasn't come yet?" Hope asked. A pained look entered Ben's eyes as he rolled up to her.

"Not yet, Hope," Ben said, taking her hand in his and squeezing it gently.

"Maybe we were a little too fast," Ben-Ben said as the door opened and Jack and Juliet entered the house with the bang of the door.

"Look, I know you don't owe me anything. But I need to ask you for one last favor," Jack said as both twins went to him and wrapped their arms around Jack's waist.

"You don't knock?" Ben asked, wheeling his chair to them. Juliet grinned slightly.

"I need you to let my friends go. After me and my kids are gone," Jack said, rubbing Hope's shoulder gently.

"And if I said no, would that stop you from leaving?" Ben asked.

"Of course it would," Jack said.

Ben was silent for a long minute before answering. "Your friends and my son are only here to rescue you and Hope. But you and my daughter seem to be doing a good job of rescuing yourselves, so...I suppose there's no reason to keep them here," Ben said.

"Do I have your word on that?" Jack asked.

"You have my word," Ben said, wheeling up to Jack and extending his hand. Jack removed his arm from Ben-Ben's shoulders and shook Ben's hand. "I'll let them go just as soon as you and my children've left the island," Ben said. Jack turned to leave, keeping his arms tight around both twins.

"Dad, wait. Locke is planning to destroy the sub," Hope whispered urgently.

"What?" Jack asked sharply.

"Sayyid had C4 explosives that we took from an "Other." Locke took the explosives. He's setting them up now," Ben-Ben said.

"What?" Jack went back over to Ben and Juliet. "What is this about Locke and C4 that my son and daughter are telling me, Ben?" Jack asked harshly.

"I don't know what Benjamin and Hope have told you, but my people are planning to stop Locke," Ben said.

"So we still can leave tomorrow, Ben?" Juliet asked.

"Yes. I guess this is it," Ben said wistfully as he looked at Juliet and the twins.

"Thank you, Ben, for keeping your promise," Juliet said with her eyes misting slightly. Ben nodded his head wordlessly and smiled briefly.

"Well, goodbye, Hope, Benjamin," Ben said, Hope grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Goodbye, Ben. I'm sorry I couldn't love you like you wanted," Hope said as Ben gently kissed her hand.

"I am too. Benjamin," Ben said, nodding at his son.

"Goodbye, Ben," Ben-Ben said briskly as Jack wrapped his arms around the twins and they walked out the door.

Juliet, Jack, Ben-Ben, and Hope walked to the docks with an escort of Tom and another man. They heard the bolt slide back on a rifle and Tom ordering someone to stop. Hope craned her neck and saw Locke on the dock.. With any luck, he hadn't set up the C4 yet. Locke was ordered on his knees and Jack came into the light of the docklights.

"What are you doing here, John?" Jack asked in a pant.

"Like I told Hope, I'm sorry, Jack," Locke said.

"Sorry for what?" Jack asked. Before Locke could answer a huge fireball behind him filled the sky, the tremor of the explosion knocking Jack, Hope, and Ben-Ben to the ground. Jack straightened up and glared at Locke, who looked apologetically at Jack and the twins before Tom and the other man grabbed him.


	48. Held Prisoner and Being Forced

Chapter 48- Held Prisoner and Being Forced

Ben looked up as Hope ran into the house, tears on her face. Richard Alpert followed her into the house, along with Juliet. "How could you? You lied to me!" Hope demanded.

"Hope, I don't know what you are talking about. Now, calm down," Ben said.

"Stop lying for once in your life, Ben! You promised I could go home with Dad and Ben-Ben. You gave your word," Hope said, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hope, I didn't lie to you. I am your father and I love you. I would never lie to you to hurt you like this. I would have let you go," Ben said, reaching up and touching her wet face gently.

"Then, please. let us go, Ben. Give us a boat like you did Michael and Walt," Hope begged.

"I would, but we gave them our last boat. So I guess you have to be here awhile longer. Hope, I want you to come with me. You and your brother. I want you to be happy with me and Alex," Ben said, standing weakly to his feet and gripping her hands gently in his.

"No. I will never want you. My father is Jack Shepard, _Mr. _Linus. Goodbye and if we ever see each other again, I don't know you," Hope said stiffly as she tried to pull her hands out of his.

* * *

Hope succeeded breaking away from Ben only to feel his arm around her waist and his hand covering her mouth and nose. She felt his hand on her mouth shift slightly as he grabbed a handkerchief and pressed it tightly to her mouth and nose. She felt herself black out completely in his arms and wasn't aware of anything for hours.

* * *

Hope woke up to a greenish glow and the smell of something dank. She woke up in a very small space. It looked like either a prison cell or what a cellar would smell like. Hope felt her head spin as she sat up. The door grated open as Ben, Richard Alpert, Tom, and Locke came in. Ben wheeled his chair to her and gently touched her head. "How do you feel, Hope?" Ben asked, kissing her head gently.

"What did you do to me? Where am I?" Hope asked as Ben played with a few strands of her hair.

"One question at a time, Hope. I gave you something to help you sleep and you're in my cellar," Ben explained.

"Why are you doing this, Ben?" Hope asked sluggishly.

"Because I'm your father and I love you. And you are coming with me," Ben said.

"Over my dead body," Hope said fiercely.

"I don't want it to come to that, Hope. But I will keep you sedated until we leave if you continue to behave like a five-year-old," Ben said sternly.

"All right. You win," Hope said in a defeated voice.

"Good. Now can I have a kiss from my baby girl?" Ben said. Hope leaned forward and kissed his cheek, feeling like she was selling Jack out. Ben kissed her forehead gently. "I love you, Hope Linus," Ben whispered softly in her ear.

"I know, Ben, but I don't," Hope said, feeling sleepy again as Ben stroked her face and hair.

"Why don;t you go back to sleep, Hope? The ether will wear off in a couple of more hours," Ben said, laying her back down on the cot she had woken up on. Hope fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.


	49. Leaving and a Forced March

Chapter 49- Leaving and a Forced March

Ben was right when he said that the sedatives he had given Hope would wear off soon. The next time he came into the basement room, Hope was sitting up, the blanket on the cot wrapped around her shoulders in an attempt to stay warm. The basement was like any other basement, cold and dank and Hope had already lost count of how many times she sneezed.

The door grated open and Ben and Richard Alpert came in. Ben wheeled his chair to her. "How do you feel, Hope?" Ben asked, touching her face gently.

"Okay, I suppose. Considering the fact that you kidnapped me. Again," Hope said pointedly.

"No. I am your father. It's not kidnapping," Ben said sternly.

"Keep telling yourself that, Ben. Never mind that I already chose Jack as my father. But then again, kidnapping shouldn't be that difficult since you stole Alex and kidnapped Walt, Zach, Emma, Ben-Ben, and myself. And let's not forget Uncle Ethan kidnapping Claire and stringing Charlie up. If we hadn't found him and I cut him down, he would have died," Hope said snidely.

"We are leaving soon and I am taking you with us. Now, I have brought you some food. Are you hungry?" Ben asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"No. I'd rather starve to death," Hope said, wrapping the blanket tighter around her and pulling her knees up to her chest, pressed the spine of her back against the stone wall and curled into a ball.

"I would rather you didn't. You need your strength for where we're going. It takes a few days to get there," Ben explained as Richard put down a tray on the cot near her feet and removed a silver lid. A grilled chicken sandwich with fries was there and what looked like coke in a glass.

"Fine. I'll eat," Hope said stiffly as she picked up the sandwich and ate as if starved.

* * *

Hope woke up as the door grated open and Ben came in again. Richard Alpert pulled her off the cot and put handcuffs on her wrists. "Ben?" Hope asked, looking at her wrists.

"I'm sorry, Hope. The handcuffs are to keep you from running away. I said you are coming with me," Ben said.

"As soon as I get these off, I'm running," Hope said as Ben took her hands in his and kissed her fingers, palms, and wrists.

"Well then, these stay on until you learn to do as you're told," Ben said stiffly.

"Is Ben-Ben with us too?" Hope asked as they left the cellar.

"No. He left sometime this morning and my people haven't found him," Ben said as Hope froze in shock. In the middle of the hallway Jack was lying there as though asleep. Hope broke away from Ben and stooped in front of him, lightly slapping Jack's face.

"Dad! Daddy, wake up! Ben, what did you do?" Hope demanded when Jack didn't respond.

"He won't follow us. Richard," Ben said.

Richard gently grabbed her by the arms. "Come on, Hope," Richard said softly. Hope pulled away.

"No! I'm staying with Dad. Dad! Daddy, please!" Hope begged, gripping Jack's limp hand and kissing it.

She didn't notice Ben nodding to Richard until she felt herself being pulled away from Jack. "No! Daddy!" Hope screamed as they dragged her out of Ben's house.


	50. Held Prisoner and Crying

Chapter 50- Held Prisoner and Crying

Hope watched morosely as Ben sat at the desk in his tent, going over papers. She scratched at her handcuffed wrists. In the two days since they had arrived at the camping site, she had been sitting in a folding chair in Ben's tent since he didn't trust her not to run away. Ben looked up, his glasses slipping down his nose.

"You know, that's the fifth time I've seen you scratch your wrists this afternoon, Hope," Ben said, wheeling his chair over to her. He took her hands in his and rubbed her fingers gently with his fingers.. It was all she could do not to pull away from him. She had done that last night and he had slapped her.

"It's nothing. Just a little dry skin, Dad," Hope said. Ben had also said she had to call him "Dad" the whole time she was here or he would make her go to bed hungry.

"Hmmm, looks like I need to remove these. Sit still," Ben ordered as he unlocked the cuffs and they fell away with a chink. Hope looked at her wrists. They looked like Kate's from two weeks ago; close to infection and very pink. Ben kissed her wrists gently and applied some ointment with a cotton ball. Hope tried not to flinch as the medicine touched the raw skin.

"Thank, you, Dad," Hope said as he gently bandaged her wrists.

"You're welcome. One day you're going to realize how much I love you and how much I hate hurting you," Ben said, kissing her forehead gently.

"If you hate it so much, why can't you let me go? You're holding me against my will and Locke's father. What gives you the right when I don't want you?" Hope asked, her father's hand in her hair making her tired as he probed her head and neck gently.

"I'm holding you because you are my daughter and I do want you. I have always wanted you. You are mine, Hope. You may hate me and you may cry over it, but you are my daughter and you are staying with me," Ben said sternly.

"No, I'm not, _Ben_. My father is Jack Shepard. You will never be my dad. You may have given me half of your DNA, but Jack is my father. He got mad at me when I cheated on a science test. He stayed with me and Ben-Ben all weekend when we had chicken pox together. He took me hiking in the Grand Canyon and Palo Duro outside of Amarillo, Texas. He's my father in every way that counts," Hope said stiffly, pulling out of his arms. Ben's blue eyes were filled with unshed tears, that instantly turned cold.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Hope, but you are still mine. You need to settle that with yourself and as long as you act like this, I will treat you as a prisoner," Ben said just as stiffly as Hope.

"I don't care," Hope said, knowing she sounded spoiled and petty.

"Hope, I don't want to treat my own daughter as if she's a prisoner. All I want is to hear my little girl tell me she loves me and call me "Daddy" and want to. I only heard you say that you loved me once and that's because I forced you to," Ben said. Hope felt tears come to her eyes, that slipped out fairly quickly.

"I can't, Ben. I'm sorry," Hope said as Ben hugged her tightly.

"I am too, Hope. Maybe in a few days I'll look better to you as your father," Ben said. Hope felt something wet land on her hair and she realized that Ben was also crying while he kissed her head repeatedly.


	51. Pain and Warning Locke

Chapter 51- Pain and Warning Locke

Ben-Ben looked out at the ocean at their side of the island. The pain of knowing that Ben Linus had kidnapped Hope again weighed heavy on both Ben-Ben and Jack. Even Juliet, who the "Others" had left behind didn't even know where Ben had taken her. Rousseau didn't even have an idea of where to follow them since the "Others" hadn't left any tracks.

Ben-Ben swiped at his eyes. Sawyer had told Karl to "Cowboy up," but it was difficult when someone was worried about someone they cared about. Sawyer didn't have a clue about having a twin. Ben-Ben and Hope had been inseparable since the day they had been born. Until they had arrived on this island, they had only spent a day or two apart from each other. Ben-Ben was so upset that he didn't notice his father sitting next to him.

"You okay, Son?" Jack asked, touching Ben-Ben's knee gently. Since arriving on this island, despite the brief time spent with the "Others," Ben-Ben had worn shorts. When Ben had kidnapped both of them two weeks ago he had insisted that Ben-Ben wear pants, which was not easy on an island where it felt like it was 900 degrees outside.

"I'm fine, Dad," Ben-Ben said, trying to smile, but feeling like he was failing miserably.

"You miss Hope, don't you, Benjamin?" Jack asked. Besides his sister, Jack Shepard usually knew what Ben-Ben was thinking, even though he wasn't really Ben-Ben's father.

"It shows that much, Dad? You don't think Ben will hurt her, do you?" Ben-Ben asked.

"No. I think in his way he does care about the two of you and does want you. I think that's why he went to all this trouble of taking you," Jack said.

"Dad, we will get Hope back, right?" Ben-Ben asked, his voice splintering.

"Yes. I am not leaving this island without her, Son. She is my daughter as much as she's your sister. I don't care what Ben Linus says. I am your father. I raised the both of you," Jack said firmly, stroking Ben-Ben's hair.

* * *

Hope finished her history project Bea had assigned and gently rubbed her sore right wrist. All that writing caused writer's cramp, but at least she was done for now. Alex rushed into the tent, looking frantic. "Alex, what's wrong?" Hope asked, looking up at her sister in concern.

"It's Locke! Ben is taking him to see Jacob," Alex said.

"You think it's a trap? I mean, Locke didn't get rid of Anthony Cooper last night like Ben wanted him to," Hope said, standing up.

"With Ben, you never know. Hope, we have to warn Locke," Alex said urgently.

"You're right. Where is he by the way?" Hope asked.

"Follow me. He and Ben are getting ready to leave," Alex said as they walked quickly to a stream. Ben and Locke were filling water bottles and talking.

"You know, you didn't have to beat Mikhail senseless to make your point, John," Ben said in a slight reprimand.

"Yes, I did. He nearly killed Ben-Ben on our way to find the Barracks," Locke said.

"Locke," Alex's voice got their attention and both men turned to look at Alex and Hope. Ben's eyes were accusatory as he looked first at Hope and then Alex as they climbed over the rocks.

"Mr. Locke, you don't have to do this. Please, this doesn't feel right," Hope said before Ben or Locke could say anything.

"Nice to know you're concerned, Hope," Locke said with a brief smile.

"Go into this with your heart, if you go into it at all. My grandfather used to say that when I made decisions. If Jacob even exists why haven't we seen him? For all you know, this could be another scam that the "Others" use on some dumb dupe," Hope said.

"She's right. We heard you're gonna go see Jacob. if you are still gonna do this, you're gonna need this," Alex said, handing Locke a gun.. Ben nearly started as he stood.

"Thanks. And don't worry, Hope. I'll be fine," Locke said.

"Remind me again of what's happened since we crashed here. I just care about what happens to you. Never mind the fact that you sold us out when you blew up the sub," Hope said bitterly.

"I'm sorry for that, Hope. I never wanted to hurt you. If it was up to me, I'd let you go back to your side of the island," Locke said.

"Thank you. If I make it out of this alive, I'll tell my dad he was wrong about you. Heck, I'd even apologize for all the times I didn't listen to him. Just be careful," Hope said as she and Alex turned. Alex turned back, an angry look on her face as her blue eyes locked on Ben's.

"Happy Birthday, Dad," Alex said sarcastically before both girls left.

"Today's Ben's birthday? It's awfully close to mine," Hope said as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Really? When's yours?" Alex asked.

"Next week. My dad always took me and Ben-Ben to a restaurant and movie of our choice. This year, I get to pick the restaurant and Ben-Ben picks the movie. Of course, all of our birthday gifts are Christmas gifts too. So we had to wait until December 25th to open our gifts," Hope said.

"I'm sorry. Look, I'll help you get out of here. We just have to plan it. Ben is planning to kidnap all the pregnant women in your camp. In the confusion of that, you slip away. I'll tell him that you went off to read or something," Alex said as they stopped by the door to Ben's tent. Hope went inside and opened the math book Bea had left her and started the lesson on multiplying fractions.


	52. The Truth and Locke's Gone

Chapter 52- The Truth and Locke's Gone

If anyone's face could look grim it was Jack's as he led Ben-Ben, Juliet, Kate, Sawyer, Sayyid, Sun, Jin, Hurley, Claire, Desmond Hume, and Charlie away from the camp. He had said that he needed to talk with all of them about something important that involved Ben Linus and the "Others." Of course, Jin, through translation by Sun, asked why Ben-Ben was coming, to which Kate said that Ben-Ben didn't like the "Others" as much as they did. It hadn't mattered that Ben-Ben was really Ben Linus's son.

"Anyone want to guess as to what Jack's gonna be showing us out in the middle of no where?" Desmond asked in his thick Australian accent. Charlie had told Ben-Ben that they had found Desmond after the "Others" had kidnapped him. He had been on the island for a long time.

"I don't know...Stuff? Probably secret stuff," Hurley hazarded in the form of a question.

"Maybe some secret mission to rescue my sister since Dad never does anything foolish and the "Others" have her?" Ben-Ben ventured.

"Why does everything have to be a secret? How about some openness for a change?" Charlie asked.

"We kept the parachute lady secret," Hurley said, meaning Naomi. Naomi had parachuted down on the island a day or two ago and Jack had sworn all of them that were walking now to secrecy regarding her since she had a transistor radio and she had said she could get them all off the island. Jack hadn't wanted to get all the survivors' hopes up if this failed.

"That's different," Charlie said.

"Different how?" Claire asked, walking past Desmond, who had stopped mid-walk.

"Because we weren't out there playing football with them. What?" Charlie asked Desmond, who's face was unreadable.

"Nothing," Desmond denied with a fake smile.

"We're here," Jack said.

"So, Dad, we're all here. What is it?" Ben-Ben asked as Jack stopped and turned to face them.

"A couple of nights ago, after my son and all of you were in bed, Juliet came to me and she told me everything. That Ben had sent her here to find out which of our women were pregnant," Jack said, indicating Juliet next to him.

"So what, you guys were doing tests on us?" Kate asked.

"No, but that's what he wanted me to do. I've been leaving tapes at the medical station. You all heard what Jack said. They're coming tomorrow for the pregnant women and Ben will try to take his son back since he has already taken his daughter. Sun, I'm sorry that I lied to you," Juliet said to the Korean woman who didn't say anything.

"While I appreciate your honesty, Jack, it doesn't explain why you brought us out here," Sayyid said, his muscular arms folded over his chest. Jack nodded and turned to the jungle line.

"Danielle!" Jack shouted. Rousseau came out of the bushes, her rifle slung over her shoulder. Ben-Ben hadn't seen her since she had led them to the "Others" Barracks and had disappeared as soon as they got there. "Show them," Jack said softly, removing his backpack. Rousseau uncovered a dynamite box and touched two wires together as Jack did the same. A large tree in front of them then blew up.

They all gasped and backed away. "Wow!" Ben-Ben breathed softly and whistled.

"When Juliet told me they were coming the first thing I thought was, "Where are we gonna hide this time?" But hiding is pointless. They're just gonna keep coming back. And Ben is going to want my son since he already has my daughter. So, I went out and I found some help. And for the past few days, she's been bringing dynamite back from the Black Rock. For the very first time, we know exactly what they want, when they're coming to get it, and they have no idea that we're gonna be waiting for them. So, Juliet's gonna mark the tents with white rocks, just like she was told to. But there's not gonna be any pregnant women inside. There's gonna be plenty of what we just used on that tree. So tomorrow night...We stop hiding. We stop running. We stop living in fear of them. Because when they show up...we're gonna blow them all to heck," Jack said, making it sound final.

* * *

Hope wrinkled her nose as she and Alex prepared a rabbit for dinner. Her hands were covered with blood and fur and the smell was awful! "Are you sure Ben is gonna want rabbit for dinner?" Hope asked.

"Pretty positive. Look! There's Ben! But where's Locke?" Alex asked, looking at a spot over Hope's shoulder. Hope turned on her heels and stood up. Ben stalked past her and Alex as if he didn't see them.

"Ben!" Hope tried to get his attention. Ben stopped and turned to look at them.

"When'd you get back?" Alex asked.

"Just now," Ben said shortly.

"Where's Mr. Locke?" Hope asked, looking around. Ben took Alex's gun out of his belt and handed it to her.

"Here's your gun back," Ben said.

"Ben, what's going on?" Richard Alpert asked.

"Where's Ryan?" Ben asked abruptly.

"He's at his tent. Are you alone?" Richard asked.

"It's time to get them," Ben said.

"Wait a minute. You said tomorrow," Richard said, his voice fading as he and Ben walked away.

"Jacob wants it to happen now," Hope heard Ben say faintly before she couldn't hear anything else.

"They are going to kidnap Sun now! Alex, I have to get out of here. I have to warn Dad that it's tonight," Hope said frantically.

"If you run now, they'll see you for sure. Ben really can spank someone. I felt his hand on my backside enough times. Come with me. I know who can warn them," Alex said and grabbing Hope's hand both girls ran into the jungle.

"Karl! It's me!" Alex said softly as she stopped in a clearing and looked around. Karl came out from behind trees. He looked briefly at Hope before coming forward.

"I thought you were bringing rabbit," Karl said with a smile.

"Wait! That wasn't for Ben?" Hope asked.

"You have to go. Now," Alex said, ignoring both of them.

"What? Did he find out I was out here?" Karl asked, a worried look on his face.

"No. He's sending Pryce to their beach camp right now. You have to warn them!" Alex nearly shouted.

"Warn them?" Karl asked.

"You have to go now! Hope was gonna do it, but if my father catches her, she'll be beaten," Alex said.

"I thought they were just gonna take the pregnant women," Karl said, sounding almost stupid.

"If you take the outrigger, you'll get there a few hours before them," Alex said.

"Talk to my dad and Ben-Ben. They'll believe it if they know me and Alex sent you," Hope said.

"Whoa! Wait, Alex! Hope!" Karl protested.

"He's gonna kill them, Karl! Austen, Ford, and Ben-Ben saved your life. You owe them," Alex said with soft reproach. "You'd better take this," Alex said, handing Karl her gun.

"If I get caught, your father's gonna kill me this time," Karl said ominously.

"Is he my father? He's Hope's and Ben-Ben's, but is he mine?" Alex asked. She went to Karl and kissed him for a moment before he ran into the jungle.


	53. Warning and Charlie

Chapter 53- Warning and Charlie

Ben-Ben looked up from the area where he, Jack, and Hope slept as Sawyer, Jin, and Sayyid pulled in the outrigger. On close inspection the young boy in the outrigger was Karl. "It's Karl!" Ben-Ben exclaimed, putting down the white rock in his hand. He ran to the boy, followed by Jack.

"Alex and Hope sent me. Ten of them are coming to get your pregnant women tonight. Alex and Hope heard Ben say it to Richard and the others," Karl said breathlessly.

"Is Hope all right?" Ben-Ben asked.

"She looked okay. She just told me to warn all of you," Karl said. Jack started pacing.

"Is that everything?" Jack asked grimly.

"Yeah," Karl said.

"Do you trust him?" Jack asked, turning to Kate, who shrugged.

"You don't trust me? What about her? She's a spy! She's supposed to mark the tents of the pregnant women with white rocks so they can take them," Karl said, indicating Juliet.

"They know, Karl. But, thanks," Juliet said calmly.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Hurley asked. Jack turned and resumed his pacing.

"We have to leave now. Hide," Sun contributed.

"Where? It's their island. If they wanna kill us, they'll find us," Bernard protested from his place beside Rose.

"Sun's gonna go down in a few hours. We have enough wire yet?" Jack asked Rousseau.

"Not even close," Rousseau said calmly in a quiet, low voice.

"We gotta figure out a different way to set the dynamite off," Jack said.

"How about shooting it off, like the movie "Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves" when they had gunpowder?" Ben-Ben suggested.

"Ben-Ben's right. We can shoot," Sayyid agreed.

"We don't have enough guns. He said that ten of them are coming. They probably are going to be armed," Jack protested.

"Not the "Others." The tents. We can camouflage the dynamite next to the tents, target it from our positions at the tree line," Sayyid said.

Jack turned and paced again. "Juliet marked three tents. That means we need three guns," Jack said. Hurley exclaimed as Karl pulled out his gun.

"Here. You can have mine too," Karl said, handing the gun to Sayyid.

"I'll be your third," Rousseau volunteered.

"We'll take your gun, but you're not staying here. You're gonna lead everyone to the radio tower. Everyone," Jack said with firm finality.

"The radio tower?" Claire questioned.

"If this doesn't work, we can't risk losing the chance of getting in contact with Naomi's boat. So everything has to happen at the same time. Charlie, you still up for a swim?" Jack asked the singer who was standing next to Desmond.

"Yeah. I believe I am," Charlie said. Jack had told Ben-Ben about the DHARMA station called the "Looking Glass" where Ben was jamming all radio frequencies. The only way to un-jam it was to swim down there and turn it off. Apparently Charlie had volunteered for the mission.

"I'll go with him," Desmond also volunteered.

"Okay. We'd better get to it," Jack said and they all got back to work.

Ben-Ben started laying rocks again, swiping at the sweat on his forehead. "So, is Hope really all right?" Ben-Ben asked Karl, who was also laying rocks.

"She looks okay. Ben hasn't harmed her in any way. They told me that your grandfather used to beat him regularly and he swore one time that if he ever had kids, he'd never abuse them in that way. But there are different types of abuse," Karl said.

"Yeah. My grandma said that sometimes abuse can be more than hitting. Did you know I'm staying here? I'm gonna help Jin, Bernard, and Sayyid trick the "Others," Ben-Ben said, taking a drink of water from his bottle next to him.

"Really? What does Jack say about it?" Karl asked.

"He don't like it, but he said he wouldn't stop me," Ben-Ben said.

"I don't think Ben would either. You're his son and you're messing up his plans," Karl said.

"Well, when your plans get messed up, get yourself another plan. My sister said that's what Chicken George said in "Roots," Ben-Ben said. In about an hour Ben-Ben waved goodbye to everyone, along with Sayyid, Jin, and Bernard.

"Ben-Ben, go hide in the bushes. Here's your gun," Sayyid said, giving Ben-Ben a fourth gun.

* * *

Later that night Ben was walking through the camp, Hope by his side. Since he had come back that afternoon. He had been acting cold to Hope and Alex. Hope wondered how mad he would have been if he only knew that Karl had gone off to warn Jack and the others. Hope bit her lip, wondering how long it would be until they knew if Karl succeeded or failed.

"You know, I don't like you chewing your lips," Ben said conversationally.

"Neither does my dad, but I've been doing it since I grew teeth," Hope said as Ben took her hands in his and gently rubbed them with his fingers..

"Hope, Jack Shepard is not your father," Ben said sharply.

"If he's not, then I don't care," Hope said. Just then Ben's walkie-talkie went off.

"Why are you breaking radio silence?" Ben asked stiffly.

One of them's down here," a woman's voice said over the walkie.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ben asked in surprise as Richard came to them.

"We've got him tied up, but he's here. One of them swam down here," the woman said.

"Who? Which one?" Ben asked.

"He won't tell us," the woman said.

"It's Charlie! Tell him I said hi!" Charlie's voice came over the walkie. Hope snorted before laughing.

"Charlie! It's Hope!" Hope said as soon as she caught her breath. She grabbed the walkie out of Ben's hand.

"Hey, Hope. How ya doin?" Charlie asked before Hope heard someone strike him.

"Charlie, that's a real dumb question considering you were the one who just got smacked. Are you okay?" Hope asked as Ben took the walkie away from her.

"I'm fine, Hope. Your Daddy is gonna rescue you," Charlie said faintly.

"How did... How does he know about the station?" Ben asked, gripping the back of Hope's neck with his free hand.

"He said Juliet told them," the woman said grimly.

"All right. Sit tight. Don't do anything. I'm sending help," Ben said, signing off. "Mikhail, you need to go down to the Looking Glass and find out what Charlie Pace is doing down there," Ben ordered sharply.

"You told us the Looking Glass was inoperable. Flooded," Mikhail said.

"I lied. Mikhail, I need you to go now!" Ben raised his voice.

"I can be there by dawn. But if Juliet told them about the Looking Glass, what else did she tell them?" Mikhail asked as he walked away.

Ben raised the walkie. "Ryan, come in. Ryan, are you there?" Ben asked. The only answer he got for a few minutes was static.


	54. Betrayed and Taking a Walk

Chapter 54- Betrayed and Taking a Walk

Ben watched as Hope and Alex ate dinner outside in front of the fire. Hope seemed a little more optimistic since hearing that Charlie Pace had gone into the Looking Glass and he had told her that Jack was trying to rescue her. Since the incident with Locke, things had been chilly between Ben, Hope, and Alex. Ben couldn't trust either daughter to not betray him. He had no idea how either one would react if he told them that he had left Locke for dead out there.

"Ben? Come in, Ben!" Tom's voice came urgently over the walkie-talkie.

Ben picked up the walkie. "Yes, Tom?" Ben asked.

"They all tricked us! And 7 of us are dead!" Tom said.

"What?" Ben asked, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"They're all dead! Diane, Ivan, all of them dead! Shepard and his people, they're gone!" Tom said, his voice breaking slightly.

"Gone? Gone where?" Ben asked, his concern rising for his son. It was one thing to know where any of his children were. This time he had no idea where Benjamin was.

"I don't know! Did you hear me? They killed seven of our-" Tom started to shout before being interrupted by Pryce.

"Tom! Calm down and tell him the good news," Pryce said, his voice calm.

"What good news?" Ben asked.

"We caught four of 'em. The ones that stayed behind to blow up the tents. Ben, they knew we were coming," Tom said.

"It was Juliet. She betrayed us," Ben said.

"What?" Tom asked in shock.

"Just figure out where she is, Tom!" Ben said stiffly.

"Okay. Get up. Okay, Junior. Where did-" Pryce started to say to someone. The sound of a gun hitting someone's face came over the walkie, followed by groans.

"They're not talking," Tom said.

"Who do you have?" Ben asked.

"Jarrah, Kwon, the dentist, and your son, Ben-Ben, as his sister calls him," Tom said. Ben felt his heart lurch. Benjamin was sabotaging his plans? Ben clenched his fists. His own son would betray him?

"Was he the one that Pryce just hit?" Ben asked.

"Yes. His face is bleeding," Tom said.

"Shoot Kwon," Ben said, stifling his fatherly concern. He would have his son brought to him later, but one problem at a time.

"What?" Tom asked, sounding uncertain.

"You want them to answer questions? Kill Kwon. Do it now," Ben ordered. A Korean voice came over the frequency venomously. A gun clicked.

"No! Wait!" The Dentist's voice came over the comm.

"Bernard, don't!" Benjamin loudly protested.

"No! No talk!" Kwon said sharply.

"Please!" Bernard begged.

"Talk to me. Nobody'll get hurt. Tell me where your people are," Tom promised.

"He's lying. With the exception of Ben-Ben, he's going to kill us," Jarrah said. Over the walkie Ben heard Jarrah getting kicked in the face.

"Where are they?" Pryce asked impatiently. Bernard didn't answer. "Sayonara," Pryce said, clicking his gun.

"The radio tower. They're hiking to a radio tower," Bernard said.

"Why are they going there?" Tom asked.

"A woman parachuted here. She has a sattellite phone and they are gonna call her ship," Bernard said.

"Juliet thought we were coming tomorrow. So why were they waiting for us tonight?" Ben asked.

"You heard your father, Boy. How did you know?" Pryce asked Benjamin roughly.

"I'm not telling you anything. My father is Jack Shepard and I owe it to him not to say anything," Benjamin said stiffly, his words like a knife blow to Ben's chest. In a way he could respect his twin children's misguided loyalty to Jack, but it didn't make it any less painful. Ben flinched as the sound of his son being struck came over the walkie.

"Leave him alone. He's only a boy. A kid told us. He came in a canoe and he warned us. Said he had a message from Ben-Ben's twin sister, Hope," Bernard said brokenly.

"What kid?" Tom asked.

"Karl. He said his name was Karl," Bernard said. Ben lowered the walkie, painfully. All of his children had betrayed him! He could forgive Hope and Benjamin, but Alex really didn't have an excuse. Alex had been raised by him, while his twins hadn't.

"Did you hear that, Ben? Ben?" Tom asked, his voice breaking into Ben's thoughts.

"I heard," Ben said flatly as he went to the doorway of his tent and looked out at his daughters. Both of them were sitting in front of a fire. Hope had removed her shoes,  
warming her bare feet and Alex had a stick in her hand.

"What do you want us to do? With the exception of your son, kill 'em"?" Tom asked.

"No. Not yet," Ben said softly as he watched both his daughters. He honestly didn't know what to do in this case. He loved all of his children, but they had defied him by their actions. He could punish the twins, but what could he do about Alex? She had defied him repeatedly for nearly a year. The best he could possibly do was give her to the Oceanic survivors in exchange for his twin children.

* * *

Hope and Alex watched as Ben bent over a map, his glasses sliding down his nose. Since last night he had been short with the both of them and before Hope had gone to sleep he hadn't made her kiss and hug him for the first time since he had kidnapped her.

"We're going to the radio tower?" Hope heard Richard say faintly.

"Not "We," Richard. Me. You're going to take everyone to the temple as planned," Ben said, as he drew a line from a pen.

"You know, now might not be the best time to go tromping off on your own," Richard said in the way of warning.

"Oh, really? And why not?" Ben asked sharply.

"Because people are asking questions, Ben. About leaving home, about what happened to Locke, about Jacob. Not to mention the rapid spreading rumor that everyone who went down to the beach is dead and your son had something to do with it," Richard said.

"They're not all dead," Ben said in a low voice. He then stood and put stuff in a shoulder bag.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked. Ben turned, his expression distracted as he looked first at Hope and, then, Alex.

"Hello, Alex, Hope," Ben said, shoving stuff in the bag as he gathered them up.

"I asked where you were going?" Alex repeated, a slight edge to her voice.

"Well, I thought I might go for a walk. See if I can't find Jack and all his friends," Ben said stiffly.

"We're coming with you," Alex said.

"All right," Ben said, quickly agreeing.

"What?" Alex asked, looking stunned that Ben had agreed so fast.

"I said, all right. In fact, I think it's a good idea. I mean, you do want to see Karl and your brother again. Don't you?" Ben asked. Alex and Hope looked at each other and Richard. Ben somehow knew they had sent Karl to warn Jack and the others. But how? "Get your packs. I'm leaving in ten minutes," Ben ordered. Hope and Alex went to their tents.

"I think he knows, Alex," Hope said softly.

"I do too," Alex said as they grabbed things and stuffed them in packs.

"How, though? We have to warn Dad and Ben-Ben," Hope said.

"I hope your father is willing to listen to us," Alex said.

"Me too," Hope said nervously as they stepped out of the tent and went to where Ben stood. Ben gripped her neck with a firm hand, his eyes cold. Considering how Ben was holding her next to him, she couldn't have been able to warn Jack or Ben-Ben. The best thing was to see how this hand played out. But judging from the look in his eyes, Hope knew then that Ben was angry with her and Alex.


	55. Caught oin a Lie and Ben's Reasons

Chapter 55- Caught in a Lie and Ben's Reasons

Hope tried to watch her feet as she and Alex followed Ben practically uphill. He was arguing with Mikhail about how he had been jamming all transmissions. "You have to understand. Everything I did, I did for the island," Ben said irritably into his walkie.

"The island told you it was necessary for you to jam your own people?" Mikhail asked calmly.

Hope toned them out as she walked ahead of Ben just a little. She was tempted to remove the shoes she was wearing, but Ben had told her to wear them until the ones he had ordered for her in her size came in. "Hope, don't go too far ahead," Ben warned, grabbing her arm. "You've always been a loyalist, Mikhail. Now, I'm asking you to trust me. To trust Jacob, who told me to do this," Ben continued the conversation with Mikhail.

"Why would Jacob ask you to lie to your own people?" Mikhail asked.

"Because, this island is under assault by forces stronger than anything it's had to deal with in many, many years. And we are meant to protect it, Mikhai, by any means necessary. The jamming was for everyone's security. We are in a serious situation here," Ben said sharply as the three of them stopped. Hope raised one foot and then the other to get the soreness to alleviate slightly.

"So why not trust me?" Mikhail asked tightly.

"I made a mistake. I should have told you and I apologize. Mikhail, are you still there?" Ben asked. It was a few long seconds before Mikhail answered.

"Yes," Mikhail said in a low voice.

"I need you to help me. I need you to help me clean up this mess that I've made. I need you to kill Charlie," Ben said, shocking Hope.

"What? NO!" Hope screamed. Ben backhanded her hard. Tears formed in Hope's eyes as she grabbed her face and Alex held her as she cried.

"Make sure that the jamming mechanism continues to function at all times. And we can't risk Greta and Bonnie telling the others about what we've done. So, you'll have to take care of them too," Ben said.

"Alex, we can't let this happen," Hope whispered to her sister.

"I don't know how we can stop it," Alex whispered back.

"How do I know that you didn't say the same thing to them about me?" Mikhail asked. This proved that Mikhail wasn't as dumb as he sounded.

"Because if I had, Mikhail, you'd already be dead," Ben said ominously. He then turned to Hope and Alex.

"Ben, please. Don't do this to Charlie. He just wants to get off the island," Hope begged, swiping at her wet face.

"Don't you ever go against me on an order again," Ben said, grabbing her by the back of the neck so hard she winced.

"Ben, please. Let Charlie go. I'll call you "Dad" and say I love you and want to be with you if you'll let Charlie go," Hope sobbed.

"You'll do all that anyway, but I can't let Charlie go. I'm sorry, Hope," Ben said, pulling her into his chest.

* * *

Ben called for a stop shortly afterwards. Ben looked at Hope who was sitting on the grass and Alex perched on the rocks. Both of his daughters had been silent since he had ordered Charlie Pace's death. He had no idea how his daughter would react if she knew that he had her twin brother captured on the beach.

"If we head north, we should get to them before they reach the tower," Ben said, pointing out the direction.

"Why can't you just let them find out that they are still gonna be jammed, Ben?" Hope said stiffly.

"Hope, it would only be fair that Shepard and the others now that they can't leave," Ben said.

"My dad would still try to un-jam it," Hope said sullenly.

"Why did you let us come?" Alex asked.

"I'm keeping my son and daughter, but I let you come because I am delivering you to you're new family. I'm letting you go in exchange for my son and daughter. I let you come because you and your sister betrayed me, Alex. I can forgive her because she didn't know. I didn't raise her. I raised you," Ben said, drinking some water.

"You locked Karl in a cage. You put him in a room and tried to brainwash him. If it wasn't for Ford, Austen, and Ben-Ben, I don't know if he would have been all right," Alex said angrily.

"I didn't want him to get you pregnant. I suppose I overreacted. We'd better get going," Ben said, putting on his pack and grabbing his map.

"Ben, why do you have to stop them? Why won't you just let them leave?" Alex asked, her blue eyes begging. For a moment Ben could have forgotten that she betrayed him. Right now she was his daughter again, but her calling him "Ben" instead of "Dad" brought all the anger back.

"Because I can't, Alex," Ben said stiffly, grabbing Hope's wrist and walking ahead before Alex could say anything


	56. Meeting Jack and Losing Ben-Ben

Chapter 56- Meeting Jack and Losing Ben-Ben

Hope stood next to Alex as they stood in the path, on the way to the radio tower, next to Ben. The group of survivors from the plane, led by Jack and Rousseau stopped as soon as they saw the the three of them. Jack's eyes went from Ben to Hope. "Hope? Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"Daddy!" Hope ran to Jack before Ben could stop her and flung herself into his arms. Jack lifted her up and kissed her head hard. Hope kissed his cheek, tears running down her face as she hugged Jack hard.

"Ddid they hurt you, Gingersnap?" Jack asked, setting her down.

"No. Daddy, Ben's done something horrible. He knows about Charlie and he ordered his people to kill him," Hope said, burying her face in Jack's chest.

"It's okay. I'll fix this," Jack said softly as he stalked forward and gave Ben an unflinching glare.

"Hello, Jack. We need to talk," Ben said. Hope practically ran to keep up with Jack and gripped his arm.

"Dad, where's Ben-Ben? I don't see him," Hope said.

"He's buying us time. He went to the beach. He's playing a game of how well he can trick the "Others," Jack said with a small grin.

"I think we've all played that in the three months we've lived here. I think I won a few times," Hope said as Ben removed his pack and noticed a dark-skinned woman.

"Hi, I'm Benjamin. I donb't believe we've had the pleasure," Ben said politely.

"Don't talk to him," Jack ordered sharply, pointing his finger at the woman, much as he would have Hope when she was small. "What do you want?" Jack asked stiffly, holding Hope tightly to him.

"Just a moment of your time. To talk. You and me. Alone," Ben said as Kate came over to Jack.

"For what?" Jack asked.

"Jack, you've just killed seven of my people. The least you can give me is five minutes," Ben said stiffly.

"He alone?" jack whispered to Kate.

"There's only three sets of tracks. His, hers, and Hope's," Kate said breathlessly.

"Five minutes. Hope, stay here with Kate and Danielle," Jack said, indicating Kate and Rousseau.

"Not a prayer. I'm coming with you," Hope said as they followed Ben. Jack pushed Ben forward and took Ben's walkie.

They stopped in what looked like a meadow, surrounded by trees. "Have a seat," Ben said, indicating a rock. Hope sat down with a groan.

"I'm never gonna move again," Hope said.

"Have you been on your feet all day?" Jack asked. holding her hand tightly in his.

"Unfortunately. I got the whole walking to a concentration camp effect. Speaking of which, did you bring all of my books and clothes?" Hope asked.

"Of course I did. I don't think you want to wear Alex's clothes, right?" Jack asked.

"No. As nice as Alex was about letting me wear her hand-me-downs, they are really not my style. Speaking of which," Hope said, pulling off the shoes and socks she was wearing. She sighed as she wiggled her toes.

"What is it you want, Ben?" Jack asked.

"Not so long ago, Jack, I made a decision that took the lives of over 40 people in a single day. I'm telling you this because history is about to repeat itself. Right here.  
Right now," Ben said. 40 people died by a decision? When was that?

"How far back was not so long ago, Ben?" Hope asked.

"It was shortly before your mother left me. She was almost five months pregnant. She said that I wasn't the man she married if I went through with my decision. I told her it was necessary," Ben said.

"Let me guess, you've got us surrounded and if I don't do as you say, you're gonna kill all my people, minus my kids," Jack said with sarcasm.

"No, Jack. You are. And Hope and Benjamin are my children. Not "Your kids," Ben said to Jack's amusement. Jack started to laugh.

"Funny, I think my daughter and son made their choices of which of the two of us that they want for their father. And how am I gonna kill everybody?" Jack said, rubbing Hope's arm tenderly with his fingers.

"The woman you're traveling with. The one who parachuted onto the island from a helicopter. She's not who she says she is," Ben said, shaking his head ominously.

"She's not, huh?" Jack asked.

"No, she's not," Ben said.

"Then, who is she?" Jack asked.

'She's a representative of some people who have been trying to find this island, Jack. She's one of the bad guys, Jack," Ben said.

"Dad, what if Ben's telling the truth?" Hope asked timidly.

"Hope, he has done nothing but lie to all of us since we met him," Jack said, standing up and pacing.

"But, Dad, can there ever be a possibility that a liar can tell the truth? What if Ben's telling the truth this time? Ben, how much of a bad guy is she?" Hope asked, touching Ben's hand gently. Ben gently turned his hand and grabbed hers gently.

"I'm not lying, Hope. She IS a bad guy," Ben said, looking straight into her eyes.

"Oh, I amost forgot. You're the...you're the good guys. I'm just not as gulliable as a girl who's gonna be 13 next week," Jack said with a dry grin.

"Jack, listen to me. If you phone her boat, every single, living person on this island will be killed. So here's what has to happen. Get that device. The phone she carries with her and give it to me. I will turn around, with Hope and Benjamin, and go back to my people. You will turn around and go back to your people," Ben said calmly.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jack said as he and Ben stood. Jack wrapped his arm around Hope, pressing her head firmly to his chest as he and Ben stared each other down.

"May I have my walkie back?" Ben asked.

"What?" Jack asked.

"There's something you need to hear. Please," Ben said. Jack handed over the walkie slowly. "Thank you. Tom, are you there?" Ben asked as the walkie beeped.

"Yeah. I'm here," Tom's voice came faintly over the walkie.

"Your plan killed seven of my people, but the ones that you failed to kill are now holding your friends, Jin, Sayyid, Bernard, and my son, at gunpoint," Ben said.

"Dad, don't give him any-" Ben-Ben's voice came faintly over the radio before a scuffle sounded.

"Leave the boy alone!" Bernard's voice pleaded.

"I said, shut up!" Pryce snapped.

"And what's to stop me from snapping your neck if you kill my son?" Jack snarled.

"Tom, unless you hear my voice in one minute, shoot all four of them," Ben said, putting the walkie down.

"Got it," Tom said.

"Only you would do that to your own son," Jack said venomously.

"You just said, Jack that he's not my son," Ben said.

"I said don't move," Pryce said.

"Daddy, please, we can't let them do this! We have to save Ben-Ben!" Hope said, tears falling down her face as Ben took out his watch and looked at it. Hope ran to Ben. "Ben, please. Don't let this happen!" Hope begged.

"Bring me the phone, Jack," Ben said calmly as if Hope hadn't said anything.

"Dad, please. Give him the phone," Hope whimpered softly.

"Don't negotiate with him, Dad," Ben-Ben said, before Pryce hit him again.

"Gag him," Pryce ordered.

"No," Ben-Ben said before they heard a struggle.

"Forty seconds," ben said, looking at his watch.

"No. I'm getting them all off the island. All of them!" Jack said sharply.

"Let me ask you something, Jack? Why do you and my children want to leave the island? What is it that you and my children so desperately want to get back to? You have no one, besides my children. And my wife gave them to you without my approval or permission. Your father is dead. Your wife left you, moved on with another man. Can you just not wait to get back to the hospital? Get back to fixing things? It's 20 seconds now. Just get me the phone, Jack," Ben said in a pleading voice.

"No," Jack said.

"Ten seconds. Bring me the phone," Ben said, looking at his watch.

"No," Jack said again.

"Daddy, please! We can't let Ben-Ben die!" Hope screamed.

"I'm not bluffing!" Ben said sharply.

"I won't do it!" Jack shouted.

"Five. Four. Three," Ben counted down.

"No," Jack said as the sound of a gun went off over the walkie four times. Jack wrapped his arms around Hope and both started to cry. Hope's tears turned to anger and she beat at Jack's chest with her fists.

"Why didn't you give him the phone? Ben-Ben could still be here! You could have saved him!" Hope screamed, hitting Jack hard. He just stood there, taking all her anger. She broke into sobs and collapsed into Jack's arms.

"I'm sorry, Hope," Jack said, stroking her hair.

"I'm so sorry, Jack," Ben's voice broke through the grief. Jack released her and stalked over to Ben, his face angry.

"Dad! What are you doing?" Hope asked, gripping Jack's arm.

"Get back!" Jack ordered sharply as he lunged forward, knocking Ben off balance and hitting him in the face.

"Daddy! Stop! You'll kill him! It won't bring Ben-Ben back!" Hope screamed, grabbing Jack's arm as he knocked Ben unconscious, blood on his face. Hope stooped next to Ben,  
who was breathing hard. Hope touched his hand gently as Jack went to the walkie and picked it up.

"Tom, are you there?" Jack asked, not sounding like a man who had beaten someone to a bloody pulp.

"Yeah, Jack. I hear you," Tom said.

"I'm going to lead my people up to the radio tower and I'm gonna make a call. And I'm gonna get them all rescued. Every one of them," Jack threatened.

"Dad, Ben's coming to," Hope begged as Ben opened his eyes and Hope helped him sit up.

"Hope, help me get him up. You're coming with us, Ben," Jack said as they got Ben to his feet and walked back in the direction of the survivors.


	57. Alex and Rousseau and Still Alive

Chapter 57- Alex and Rousseau and Still Alive

Jack pushed Ben forward, holding onto the collar of his shirt, while Hope held Ben's arm. After nearly creaming Ben, Hope didn't want to see him hurt any more than he was.  
As bad as Ben had been, Hope never liked to see anyone hurting. Not even Ben. "It's okay, Ben. Just move carefully," Hope said softly, knowing that Ben was in pain. Once they stopped she would clean the blood off his face and put medicine on the open cuts. Ben smiled weakly at her and squeezed her hand just as they came in sight of the survivors. Jack pushed Ben roughly forward and he fell to the ground. Alex and Hope stooping in front of him.

"Tie him up. He's coming with us," Jack said, breathing hard.

"Dad, please. Let's just let him go," Hope said, touching Ben's shoulder

"No. I don't trust him. He's coming with us, Hope," Jack said, walking away.

"Dad?" Alex asked softly, concern in her blue eyes. Ben looked up at her and his eyes went to Rousseau, who was standing there, watching Alex with a pained look. A look of love and pain was in his own eyes and this time Hope knew that this man really was her father and he was hurting from having to give Alex up. It was then Alex noticed that Rousseau had moved forward and was looking at her with tears in her eyes. "What?" Alex asked rudely.

"Alex, this is your mother," Ben said weakly, indicating Rousseau with his hand. Alex looked at Rousseau in complete shock and allowed the French woman to stroke her face and hug her. Ben closed his eyes, but not before Hope saw the tears in his eyes.

"Easy, Dad. Let me help you up," Hope said softly, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. Ben opened his eyes, looking at her in shock.

"Hope?" Ben asked, touching her face weakly.

"You heard me right, Dad. What you did to Ben-Ben was wrong, but my other dad had no right to beat you up either. I respect him, but Jack isn't always right," Hope said as Rousseau looked at her in shock.

"So Ben-Ben told the truth. Your father is the leader of the "Others" and he kidnapped my daughter," Rousseau said in barely controlled anger.

"Yes, but, Rousseau, I never kidbnapped Alex. I wasn't born yet! And just because my last name should be "Linus," it doesn't mean I'm Ben. For one thing I'm a girl and for another, just because you carry their blood, it doesn't mean you are going to become your parents," Hope said stiffly.

"She's right," Rose offered. Rousseau nodded her head slowly.

"Very well. I am sorry, Hope. I misjudged you and your brother," Rousseau said, stroking Hope's face gently as if she was Hope's mother.

"I accept your apology, if you'll accept mine. When we first got here, I thought you were crazy since you kidnapped Sayyid and tried to make an exchange for Alex with Aaron," Hope said.

"I accept and you were right that day I took the baby. You said that two wrongs don't make a right," Rousseau said.

"Thank my grandfather. He's the one who said it. Now where are my clothes? I'm wearing Alex's and they aren't exactly my style," Hope said, looking down at the black jeans and pink patterned top she was wearing.

"Right here," Sun said, holding up a bag.

"Thanks, Sun. I'll be right back," Hope said, going off into the dense jungle and changing her clothes quickly. She rolled up her pant legs and ran through to the clearing,  
her bare feet getting warmed by the warm grass. She looked on in shock as she saw Alex and Rousseau tying Ben up.

"What are you doing?" Hope shouted as she ran to Ben and tried to remove the ropes.

"Hope, you heard Jack. He's coming with us," Alex said.

"Fine, but do we have to tie him up? He's been hurt already. Dad beat him up. How fast do you think he could move in his condition? Rousseau, please. Don't do this. If we do this we are just as bad as Ben. We are better than this. A moment of humanity is what separates the humans from the rest of the animals," Hope said, grabbing Ben's large hand and holding it tightly.

"I am sorry, Hope. It has to be this way," Rousseau said as Jack came into the clearing, followed by Kate, and she and Alex tied Ben up.

* * *

Ben-Ben stooped on the beach, the gag still in his mouth. For one long moment Ben-Ben thanked God that Tom hadn't followed Ben's orders and all four of them were still alive.

Although, from the heated argument, he could see that Pryce had wanted to follow Ben's orders. "It was an order, Tom. We had to follow it. Ben would never kill his own son," Pryce said.

"Ben doesn't know what he's talking about! He's lost it! His son is not his son, if he's allied himself with Shepard," Tom said sharply.

"It's not for us to say. Rebecca was the ones who gave Ben's children to Shepard. They don't know any better," Pryce argued, an argument which he lost as they looked at Ben-Ben, Sayyid, Jin, and Bernard.

Ben-Ben closed his eyes as he thought of every prayer he had heard in rumbling of an engine, broke into the silence and a blue rusted van came through the foliage,  
scattering and running down "Others." Ben-Ben noticed Hurley at the wheel. When he tried to get out, the door on his side closed. "Stay in the bus, Hugo," Ben-Ben heard Sawyer say.

Sawyer came around the van and quickly managed to save all four of them. Ben-Ben felt Juliet take the gag out of his mouth. "Are you all right, Ben-Ben?" Hurley asked as he, Sawyer, and Juliet got the four of them to their feet and untied their hands.

"I think so. So, that thing actually runs?" Ben-Ben asked. Hurley had found the van while he was being held prisoner by Ben and had been working on it.

"You bet, Dude," Hurley said happily as he picked up the walkie by his feet and started radioing in.


	58. Good News and Arrival at the Tower

Chapter 58- The Good News and Arrival at the Tower

Ben felt very sore as Rousseau made him walk. With his hands tied and the crazy Frenchwoman pulling the rope, he had no other options but to walk. Every so often he would look at Hope or Alex. Hope was next to Shepard and Alex was next to Karl as if they had never been separated. Ben nearly started as Hope collapsed. Jack knelt in front of her and everyone else stopped.

"Come on, Gingersnap. Get up," Jack ordered.

"I can't, Daddy. I can't," Hope said, breathing hard.

"Yes, you can, Hopie. if you can cut Charlie down after he was being strung up and come into the Hydra Station to rescue me, then you can do this. It's just another mile,"  
Jack said, getting to his feet and holding out his hand. Hope grabbed Jack's hand and pulled herself up.

"Dad, we are getting off this island, right?" Hope asked, looking at Ben briefly, before looking back at Jack.

"That's our intention. Just think of what restaurant you want next week for your birthday," Jack said as they walked. Ben's walkie in Jack's back pocket suddenly went off

"Attention, "Others." Come in "Others," A voice said over the walkie. "If you're listening to this I want you to know that we've got you. And unless the rest of you want to be blown up, you best stay away from our beach," the voice said as Jack raised the walkie to his lips.

"Hurley?" Jack asked. Of, course, Hugo Hurley. Only he was that cheerful.

"Jack?" Hurley asked.

"Where are you? What's going on?" Jack asked as he and Hope listened to the walkie.

"Dude, I'm back at the beach," Hurley said.

"What?" Jack asked, with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Hope and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah. I went back to help Juliet and Sawyer. I saved them," Hurley said.

"They're OK? Juliet-" Jack started to say.

"Everyone's fine. Me, Sawyer, Juliet, Sayyid, Jin, Bernard, and Ben-Ben. We're all-" Hurley started to say. Ben nearly started. To his relief his son was all right. The relief he felt was reflected on Jack's face.

"Wait. Bernard, Jin, Sayyid, and Benjamin, they're with you?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, dude. I told you, I saved them. I saved them all," Hurley said. A loud cheer went up among the survivors and Hope grabbed the walkie.

"Hurley, this is Hope. Can I speak to Ben-Ben?" Hope asked.

"Sure. Hey, Ben-Ben, dude, your sister wants to talk to you," Hurley said off the walkie. A few seconds later Benjamin's voice was heard over the walkie.

"Hope?" Benjamin's voice asked, sounding broken and splintered.

"Ben-Ben! Are you okay?" Hope asked the question Ben was thinking.

"Yeah. Hey, Dad, it worked!" Benjamin shouted gleefully.

'It did at that, son. Just don't shout in my ear," Jack said dryly.

"Whoops! Sorry, Dad," Benjamin said, sounding contrite over the walkie.

"It's okay, Benjamin. Just don't do it again," Jack said.

"Dad, do you want I should come up to the radio tower now? I can make it there in an hour if I use the van Hurley has been working on. It should still run," Benjamin said.

"Let me talk to Hurley. Benjamin. And I don't want you driving that van. You're underage," Jack said sharply.

"I'm underage in the state of California, Jack," Benjamin said sarcastically.

"Hey, I heard that! Hurley, I don't want Benjamin to drive that van. All of you stay where you are, we're almost up to the tower. You'll be safer there," Jack said.

"I got you. We'll stay put until you, like, you know, phone home," Hurley said as Claire the woman with the baby came over to Jack and Hope. She took the walkie from Jack.

"What about Charlie? Did he make it back yet?" Claire asked.

"Not yet. But they're probably paddling home as we speak. Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine," Hurley said and the connection died.

"Well, now what, Dad?" Hope asked.

"We still walk to the tower. Come on, everyone. Hopie, can you make it on those tired feet of yours?" Jack asked.

"Yuh-uh- I just got another burst of energy," Hope said, going over to Rousseau and Ben.

"At least Ben-Ben's okay," Karl said with a smile.

"Yeah. I should have known Pryce and Tom were bluffing. What a waste of tears! And I actually hit my dad," Hope said as the walking started again.

"He'll forgive you, Hope. He knows you love him," Rose said gently.

"Thanks, Rose. I can't believe are days on this island are numbered. I think I want Mexican food next week on our birthday," Hope said as a rustling sound caused them all to look back. The woman, Naomi, ran to Jack. Jack! Jack, he did it! Your friend bloody well did it!" She shouted excitedly.

"What?" Jack asked.

"The green light. It's on. The jamming's stopped," Naomi said, showing Jack her phone.

"Use it then," Jack said.

"All right," Naomi said, punching in a number.

"Four, four, two," A man's voice said over the phone. Then Rousseau's voice came over the line in French.

"What's this?" Naomi asked, confused.

"It's Rousseau's message. It's still blocking the signal," Jack said with a sigh.

"It doesn't matter. We're here," Rousseau said.

"Iteration one, seven, five, five," the man's voice said. The climbed the hill and the radio tower was there before them.


	59. Locke's Return and Making Contact

Chapter 59- Locke's Return and Making Contact

Hope gently cleaned Ben's face with some water in a canteen that Claire had given her and applied some medicine to the cuts. "I'm sorry, Dad. I know I'm hurting you," Hope said apologetically.

"It's all right, Hope. I understand," Ben said in a pained voice.

"I don't know how you could treat him, Hope, after what he's done to all of us!" Claire said, bouncing Aaron lightly in her arms.

"Simple. I never liked seeing anyone hurt, that's all. Claire, if this was Charlie you'd help him," Hope said, capping the antiseptic.

"She's right, Claire. That blood on his face needed to be cleaned off anyways," Rose said.

"I am sorry I can't untie you and give you another shirt. Like I said when we thought you were Henry, there's nobody here your size," Hope said, touching Ben's shoulder gently.

"Again I understand," Ben said softly as Jack, Kate, Rousseau, Alex, and Naomi came out of the radio tower room, Naomi looking at her phone.

"Well?" Hope asked.

"We managed to turn off Rousseau's distress message. What are you doing?" Jack asked, looking from her to Ben.

"Playing doctor? Ben needed the blood cleaned off and medicine. I can't do anything for his shirt, though. I can't walk on water, you know," Hope said sarcastically.

"I never said you could. I just don't like you anywhere near him," Jack said sharply.

"Well, what you like and what needs to be done are two different things, Dad," Hope said. Jack sighed in annoyance.

"I never have an argument with her that I win," Jack said.

"Not my fault that you can't keep up," Hope said softly, applying a bandage to Ben's face.

"I'm getting something," Naomi said, looking intently at her phone.

"It's gonna work. It's happening. We're gonna get off this island," Kate said, sounding like she couldn't quite believe it.

"I'll celebrate when we're home. Maybe next week when I take my kids out for their birthday dinner," Jack said.

"Jack, I know you think you're saving your people. But you need to stop this. It's a mistake," Ben said raggedly. Hope looked at Ben who looked truly panicked.

"Dad, what if Ben's telling the truth this time? What if this is a mistake?" Hope asked. The longer she had been back with her father and the survivors, she had seen how Naomi acted. Something about this woman didn't feel right. Something about her was almost fake.

"Hope, don't start. The mistake was listening to him," Jack said sharply.

"Jack, listen to my daughter. This will be your last chance. I'm telling you, making that call is the beginning of the end," Ben said, straining against the ropes, tying him to the tree. Naomi's phone beeped.

"I got it! I got the signal!" Naomi said excitedly.

"Jack, please! You don't know what you're doing!" Ben shouted in real fear.

"I know exactly what I'm doing. Hope, come here," Jack said. Hope walked over to jack and he wrapped his arm around Hope's shoulders as the phone continued to beep for long seconds. Hope held her breath and bit her lips hard, along with everyone else. Before Hope could blink, Naomi gave a grunt and dropped the phone, falling to the ground. Behind her was John Locke

"Mr. Locke!" Hope exclaimed. He looked as if he had been hurt.

'John!" Jack shouted, looking as if he could snap Locke in two as he let go of Hope and went to Naomi. Hope gasped as John raised a gun and pointed it at Jack's chest.

"Step back, Jack," Locke said, as Jack checked for a pulse.

"Daddy, is she dead?" Hope asked.

"What did you do?" Jack asked raggedly, not answering Hope's question.

"What I had to. Now step back," Locke said calmly.

Hope looked down with Jack as the phone rang. Since Hope was the closest she wondered if she could get to it. "Stay away from the phone, Hope Linus," Locke said in a warning tone. Making a quick decision she ran to the phone as Locke fired at the ground. She picked up the phone, holding it tightly to her stomach.

"What are you doing, Mr. Locke?" Hope asked, looking at the gun pointed right at her chest.

"I don't want to shoot you, Hope. You, your brother, and Walter were all good kids. You learned backgammon really quickly," Locke said, his hand shaking.

"I didn't really have a choice. It's not like I can go to a movie on this island," Hope said.

"Hope, give him the phone! Do it now!" Ben said as Rousseau popped him in the face.

"Please, Hope. Put the phone down," Locke said gently.

"No. You are done keeping me and my kids on this island," Jack said, touching Hope's shoulder as Locke pulled back the hammer on the gun.

"I will kill you and Hope if I have to," Locke said.

"Then do it, John," Jack said, pushing Hope slightly behind him.

"Jack," Kate protested. Locke stood there for a long minute and lowered his gun.

"Jack," he said as the phone in Hope's hand rang. "You're not supposed to do this."

"Minkowski. Hello?" a voice said faintly over the line. Hope raised the phone slightly.

"Who is this?" Hope asked.

"Who is this?" The man asked.

"My name's Hope Shepard. Are you- Are you on the boat? The freighter?" Hope asked, holding the phone tightly with both hands.

"How'd you get this channel?" The man asked.

"Naomi. Naomi told us about your search team. About the boat," Hope explained.

"Naomi? You found her? Where is she? Who are you?" The man asked, full of questions.

"I'm one of the survivors of Oceanic flight 815. Can you get a fix on our location?" Hope asked, her lips trembling and her eyes filled with tears.

"Heck, yeah, we can. Sit tight. We'll be right there," Minkowski said jubilantly. Hope lowered the phone and everyone, minus Ben hugged and cheered.


	60. Waiting and Saving His Children

Chapter 60- Waiting and Saving His Children

Hope sat next to Ben and Rousseau, eating a piece of beef jerky. "You know that beef jerky is fifteen years old, right?" Rousseau asked with a smile.

"I am well aware of how old most of the food here is. I haven't eaten since early this morning and I'm starving to death," Hope said, shoving the last piece in her mouth.

"You know, if that has expired, you'll get sick," Rousseau said.

"I've already been sick, Rousseau. If you remember correctly, I got sick over a month ago and spent time in the hatch recovering before the "Others" invited me to stay with them," Hope said dryly, looking at Ben. The look of love in his eyes was evident. It was a look that Jack had often given her.

"I wonder how long we have to wait," Karl complained as he and Alex came over to them.

"No idea. I wish I had given Locke the phone now," Hope said ruefully.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. I want to get off this island with everyone else, but there's something that doesn't feel right. I don't trust Naomi and her people," Hope said. At that moment Ben's walkie went off from where it was beside Jack's pack on the ground.

"Jack, you there, dude? Beach to Jack. Come in Jack. Beach to Jack," Hurley's voice came over the walkie.

"Right here, Hurley. What's up?" Jack asked, picking up the walkie.

"hey, did you guys make it to that radio tower thingy yet?" Hurley asked.

"Yeah. And Hope talked to the people on that boat. They're on their way to pick us up right now. Tell Benjamin to think about what movie he'd like to see this year for his and Hope's birthday in a few days," Jack said, looking over at Hope, Ben, Rousseau, Karl, and Alex.

"Seriously? It worked?" Hurley asked in surprised shock.

"Seriously. We're all on our way back to the beach right now, so you and my son better pack your bags, buddy," Jack said, winking at Hope. Hope grinned as Hurley laughed.

"Dude, that's great! Whoo-hoo!" Hurley shouted. Jack signed off and went over to Kate.

"Well, I better go fix something to eat," Alex said, going over to her pack.

"I better go get some wood," Karl said.

"I'm gonna visit with Sun, Claire, and Aaron," Hope said, walking over to the two women and baby.

"Hi, Hope," Claire said cheerfully as she changed Aaron's diaper.

"How are the three of you doing?" Hope asked as she held out her finger and Aaron gripped it.

"Good. I didn't even have any morning sickness today," Sun said, just as cheerfully as Claire.

"Okay," Hope said as Aaron cried out. Sun started to laugh.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to have my baby in a hospital," Sun said happily.

"Oh, rub it in, why don't you?" Claire asked in mock-anger as she pushed on Sun's arm.

"Oh no," Sun broke out laughing as Rose joined them.

"You ladies need a hand?" The kind woman asked with a smile as she handed Sun a bottle of water.

"No, we're just wrapping up things, thanks. You must be very proud of Bernard. I hear he's quite the hero," Claire said.

"I think everyone up here knows that the real hero is your man, Claire. If Charlie didn't turn off that gizmo we'd still be getting a busy signal on that fancy phone," Rose said as Hope stood up and went over to the tree where Jack and Rousseau had tied Ben

* * *

Ben looked at Hope as she came towards him and Rousseau. "That was a fast visit," Rousseau commented, her hands on her hips.

"I suppose. Rousseau, Dad told me that you are planning to stay on the island. You know, you and Alex could come with me, Dad, and Ben-Ben," Hope said.

"I couldn't, Hope. You are sweet to offer, though," Rousseau said with a sad smile.

"Why not? There's nothing holding you and Alex here. You can stay with us until you and Alex get on your feet. Dad would say it's okay," Hope said.

"No. There is nothing in your world left for me. My husband died on this island and I don't have a family any more," Rousseau said sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Rousseau. I won't bring it up again then," Hope said with a smile as she sat down. Ben watched as Karl gave Alex some water and she smiled.

"Okay, thanks, I have enough," Alex said, her voice reaching him faintly. Ben had gotten over his anger at his three children for betraying him and now fatherly concern for all of them was kicking in. Hope said she didn't feel right about Naomi or her friends. Maybe if he talked to Rousseau the woman would listen and get Hope, Alex, and Benjamin out of harm's way.

"I need you to do me a favor," Ben said in a low, hard voice. Rousseau turned and looked at him. "I need you to take Alex, Hope, and Benjamin and get as far from here as possible," Ben said.

"What?" Rousseau asked.

"Listen to me. We don't have time for this. Everyone who stays here is going to die. Now get Alex, Hope, and Benjamin and get away right now. I don't care where you go. Just go. I will not have my daughters or son-" Ben started to say sharply beforfe Rousseau hit him across the mouth.

"Hope and Ben-Ben may be your children, but she is not your daughter," Rousseau said in a low, venomous voice as she indicated Alex and walked away.

Ben felt Hope's hands on his arm as she helped him get to his feet. "Thank you, Hope," Ben said.

"Don't mention it. Ben, you should have seen that one coming. You kidnapped Alex. Did you seriously think she'd listen to you?" Hope asked.

"I guess not. Hope, you have to get away. The person who is leading these people will kill everyone if he gets a chance. He was the one who made your mother leave me," Ben said urgently.

"What?" Hope asked, a look of shock in her eyes.

"Your mother left the island nearly 14 years ago because of what their leader said to her. He threatened to cut you and your brother out if your mother stayed with me. He had no idea that your mother might have died anyway and the two of you with her if she had stayed," Ben said. Tears filled his daughter's eyes and she blinked.

"Who is it, Dad? What's his name?" Hope asked.

"Charles Widmore. He never liked me and I never liked him. He broke the rules and I became the leader in his place. He thought he could hurt me through my wife and twin children. And if he knows that you and your brother are really my son and daughter, he'll try again, Hope," Ben said.

"I can't leave, Dad. My other dad needs me. And what about Ben-Ben?" Hope asked.

"I understand, Hope. Just now that I do care about you. I love you," Ben said, watching as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"I know. And I think I love you too, Dad," Hope said brokenly as she sat down and was asleep in a matter of minutes.


	61. Desmond's Warning and Naomi Escapes

Chapter 61- Desmond's Warning and Naomi Escapes

Ben-Ben stood next to Bernard and Hurley, watching the waves come in. There was a freighter out there somewhere that would rescue them, but for right now, no one could see it. With the rudimentary basics in first aid that Jack had taught him, with the help of Juliet, supplying bandages and anitseptic, Ben-Ben had managed to get his face cleaned. There was an open cut or two where Pryce had hit his face and the bandage couldn't cover it, but other than that Ben-Ben had done a fair job of taking care of it and bandaging and cleaning Sayyid, Jin, and Bernard's battered faces as well.

"Did I ever tell you I won the lottery?" Hurley asked out of the blue."I got like $150 million dollars. Worse thing that ever happened to me."

"Oh, yeah. Who needs $150 million dollars?" Bernard asked sarcastically. Ben-Ben started to laugh slightly.

"Now it'll all be gone 'cause they all think I'm dead. When we get rescued and I go back, I'm gonna be free," Hurley said.

"Sounds logical, Hurley. But maybe none of the money is gone. It was a $150 million. How fast could they have spent it since September 22nd?" Ben-Ben asked, looking out at the ocean.

"I want to do a cannonball. I've been walking up and down this beach every day and looking out at this water, and I want to do a cannonball," Hurley said as if Ben-Ben hadn't said anything.

Bernard touched Hurley's shoulder. "Hurley, you want to do a cannonball? Cannonball," Bernard said as if giving permission. Hurley smiled, removed his shoes, and ran down the beach. Bernard laughed slightly.

"He's really gonna do this?" Ben-Ben asked.

"Now that we've made contact and we're leaving, makes sense, Ben-Ben," Bernard said as Hurley jumped in the water. Ben-Ben's smile faded as the outrigger that Charlie and Desmond used came into sight. On close inspection, Ben-Ben could see Desmond, but where was Charlie? They pulled the outrigger in as Hurley got to Desmond.

"Desomond, what's wrong?" Ben-Ben asked. The Irish man looked scared as he looked around at all of them.

"We need to get to Jack. We can't let him get in touch with that boat," Desmond said, his voice as panicked as his eyes.

"Easy, Scotty, everything's cool. The boat's on the way," Sawyer said, tryimg to sound calm.

"What? On the way? No," Desmond protested.

"Hey, where's Charlie?" Hurley asked.

"That woman, Naomi, she lied. The people on the boat aren't who they say they are!" Desmond shouted as if he hadn't heard Hurley's question.

"What?" Juliet asked.

"Then who are they?" Sawyer asked, a stunned look on his face.

"Where's Charlie?" Hurley asked again and again no one heard him.

"I don't know, but we need to get in touch with Jack now!" Desmond shouted.

"Desmond, it's okay," Sayyid said calmly.

"We can get him. We have a walkie," Juliet also said calmly.

"Where is it? Get it!" Desmond ordered.

"What do you mean the people aren't who-" Bernard started to ask.

"Where's Charlie?" Hurley asked, finally getting Desmond's and everyone else's attention. The devastated look on Desmond's face told the truth about Charlie before Desmond actually said anything.

"I'm...I'm sorry, brother. I-" Desmond couldn't finish what he was saying. They all looked at each other, wordlessly, the grief felt among them all, but none more than Hurley, since Charlie was his best friend.

* * *

Hope slowly came awake beside Ben as the sat-phone in her belt beeped. Jack came running to her and stooped as she sat up. "Answer it, Hope," Jack said. Kate joined them as Hope took out the phone.

""That's our ride," Kate said happily as Hope pressed the call button.

"Hello?" Hope asked as she stood. Ben's eyes warned her to put the phone down, but she turned so as not to look at him.

"Hey, Hope. This is George Minkowski. We're trying to get a lock on your signal there, but we're getting some RF interference. We're gonna need to rejigger some of the settings on your sat-phone," Minkowski said. Hope looked around, feeling confused.

"Uh, sure. Okay, just tell me what I gotta do," Hope said, hoping the technology didn't go completely over her head.

"How about you put Naomi on?" Minkowski asked. Hope looked at her father and Kate and hoped Minkowski believed the lie she was about to tell. Hope knew she was a terrible liar, but hopefully Minkowski didn't know that.

"Naomi went to get some firewood. Can you hold on a second? Let me see if I can-" Hope started to say. Jack touched her shoulder and Hope looked at the spot where Naomi had fallen. Hope raised her eyebrows in shock. Ben was still tied to the tree in front of the spot, apparently figuring out a way to sit down while tied up, but Naomi was gone!

Hope disconnected the line and handed it to Jack as the two of them went to where Ben was, who looked smug."Where is she?" Jack asked Ben, as he and Hope stooped in front of him.

"I don't know," Ben muttered, raising his eyebrows. Jack stood, Hope standing with him.

"Now, what do we do?" Kate asked in despair. It was a question no one wanted to answer.


	62. Warnings and Going With Jack

Chapter 62- Warnings and Going With Jack

It seemed as if everyone was divided on what to do, even after everything Desmond revealed about Charlie's death. More than half of them wanted to stay on the beach. Only Desmond, Sayyid, Ben-Ben, and Hurley wanted to go find Jack.

"You know, maybe this is why Ben wanted to stop us from getting in contact with Naomi's people. Maybe they aren't as good as they claim to be," Ben-Ben said slowly.

"Ben-Ben's right. As much as none of us like Benjamin Linus, the kid has a point," Sawyer said.

"What about your pregnant women? Your father still wanted them, little brother," Desmond asked Ben-Ben.

"Well, the only reason he wanted your women was to see if they would lose their babies like our women did. The only woman from this island to survive to her last trimester was Ben-Ben's and Hope's mother. She still lost her life in childbirth, but she survived to the ninth month," Juliet explained.

"But what do we do now? Charlie was trying to warn us," Ben-Ben said.

"We gotta call the doc," Sawyer said to Sayyid, holding the walkie-talkie in his hand.

"Did you listen to Desmond? Charlie wrote on his hand-" Sayyid started to say.

"Look, I'm sorry he's dead. But I don't even know what "Not Penny's boat" means," Sawyer said in frustration.

"Calling Jack accomplishes nothing," Sayyid said.

"It would accomplish warning him," Juliet said, her hands on her hips.

"It also warns the people on the freighter that we're suspicious of them. I've no doubt that they're monitoring our communications. If we call Jack-" Sayyid started to say.

"You know what? I've got the walkie, I'm making the call," Sawyer interrupted angrily. Ben-Ben grabbed the walkie anf flung it into the ocean, despite Sawyer's protests.

"We better get going," Hurley said flatly. Ben-Ben and Hurley started walking.

"Going where?" Sawyer yelled as they went towards their guns.

* * *

Hope stood next to Jack as two men handed them some torches. Hope looked quickly to the place where Rousseau had tied Ben. Rousseau was coming from that direction, a grim look on her face. "Dad," Hope nudged Jack's arm. Jack looked up.

"I found blood. The girl's trail. Probably crawled away," Rousseau said, slightly out of breath.

"How far can she get, Dad? She is hurt," Hope mused.

"Hope is right. She can't be more than ten minutes ahead of us. We should go, now, and find her," Rousseau said as Jack looked at Ben.

"We're taking him with us," Jack said, indicating Ben.

"And why would we do that?" Rousseau asked stiffly.

"Because I don't trust him with anybody but me," Jack said as he walked away.

"Well, so says my dad. Come on, Rousseau. Let's go untie him," Hope said as she and Rousseau went to the tree. Hope gently helped Ben up as Rousseau untied him. Rousseau then tied Ben's hands in front of him.

"You know, I don't think he's gonna run. He's in too much pain, Danielle," Hope said flatly.

"You never can tell, Hope," Rousseau said as they watched Jack and the survivors gathering around him.

"All right, listen up. I need all of you to head back down to the beach. When these people show up, we want to make sure that we're real easy for them to find, OK?" Jack asked. Everyone muttered agreement.

"You look worried, Jack," Claire said, stroking Aaron'd small foot.

Jack laughed slightly. "The only thing I'm worried about is missing our ride home," Jack said, going over to his gear. Kate ran over to him.

"I found her trail. She's headed west across the island," Kate said, her voice low, but high enough for Hope to hear it. Hope grabbed Ben's shoulder and watched wordlessly.

"Rousseau already found it. We're going after her right now," Jack said as Kate looked over at Ben, Hope, and Rousseau.

"But...Are you sure it's hers?" Kate asked hesitantly.

"Unless someone else is bleeding," Jack said, slipping on his backpack.

"If she didn't want us to find her, then she could have created a dummy trail. I think we should follow both-" Kate started to say.

"Kate, six hours from now you, me, and my kids are going to be sitting on that boat, laughing about the fact that there was one final thing that we couldn't agree upon," Jack said with a grin. Kate grinned as well. "Hope is right on one score. Naomi is hurt. She ran into the jungle. She's not thinking about leaving fake trails," Jack said.

Kate grinned again. "You're right," Kate conceded.

"I'll track her down. Why don't you get everybody back to the beach?" Jack asked.

"You got it," Kate said and Jack hugged her tightly. Hope felt a little awkward watching Kate hug her father, but that moment was broken when she saw Kate's hand take the sat phone out of Jack's belt. Hope had given the phone to Jack after the last communication with Minkowski. Hope looked away and directly into Ben's eyes. From the look on her real father's face, he had seen it too.

Jack climbed over to them. "Hope, go with them," Jack ordered.

"No. I'm going with you, Ben, and Rousseau," Hope said firmly.

"No, you're not. Now, Gingersnap, I don't have time to worry about you keeping up," Jack said.

"I can keep up, Dad. I kept up with Ben and Alex earlier today, didn't I?" Hope asked.

"Also, it's too dangerous for a girl," Jack said.

"Of all the male chauvinist pigs! Dad, I've been living on this island since September! I think I can take care of myself. I stood up to Ben, didn't I? And the Smoke Monster only arrives when one of us is in trouble, right?" Hope asked.

"She's right, Jack. I'm okay with her coming along," Rousseau said as they started walking, Rousseau pulling on Ben's rope.

* * *

Back at the beach Sawyer was still trying to talk Hurley out of warning Jack as they all marched resolutely to their guns. "What's gotten into you, Hugo? They'll all be back in the morning. We just wait," Sawyer said.

"You don't wait with warnings. You warn," Hurley said as they all picked up their guns and Jin handed one to Ben-Ben.

"For you, Ben-Ben," Jin said in his broken English. Since they had crashed on the island, Jin had learned a little English, but he still needed Sun to translate for him at times.

"Thank you, Jin," Ben said, tucking the gun in his belt as Sayyid tossed Sawyer his rifle.

"And here I was thinking I was going to get a good night's sleep," Sawyer said with a grin as he slung the rifle over his shoulder and the walked into the jungle.


	63. False Trail and Being Forced

Chapter 63- False Trail and Being Forced

Ben watched Hope carefully as they made their way through the dense jungle. Hope was exhausted and trying her best not to show it, but Ben had been a father for years. He knew when Alex had worn herself out. Also with the way Hope was limping, her feet were hurting her. Ben wished now he had called for stops more often when he, Alex, and Hope were trying to get to Jack, but no use thinking that way now. he knew he had been angry with both of his daughters, but anger had been no excuse to punish them this way.

Ben wished he could hold Hope, but with the way she was acting towards Jack, she probably wouldn't even let him. It was a small consolation that when Jack wasn't around she called him "Dad."

"Owwww!" He heard Hope whimper slightly as she leaned over and picked up her foot gingerly. In the torchlight, Ben could see a jagged scar running from her toes to the heel of her foot.

"Hope, are you all right?" Jack voiced Ben's concern.

"I'm fine, Daddy. Just a small cut on my foot," Hope said with a faint smile.

"Much like Naomi's bundle of firewood? I have to admit that was one interesting lie you thought up," Jack said dryly. Hope grinned.

"It was rather lame, wasn't it? But then again, I'm not a politician or Ben Linus. Most people would figure out in the first five minutes of meeting me that I'm a rotten liar," Hope said dryly.

"Yeah. It's the face that gives you away. I always knew when you were being less than honest with me," Jack said with a grin of his own.

"Then maybe we should be glad for all our sakes that Minkowski couldn't see my face. Dad, why would Naomi fake dying?" Hope asked.

"I don't know, Gingersnap. Maybe she thinks that she can't trust us since John knifed her," Jack said.

"Makes sense since I don't really trust her," Hope said. Jack turned to Hope in shock.

"What? Why didn't you say anything?" Jack asked. gripping Hope's shoulders.

"I didn't because you sounded all happy about leaving. I didn't want to destroy that since I'm not ever leaving this island," Hope said. Jack looked at her in shock.

"Hope Linus Shepard, what are you saying?" Jack asked.

"I'm saying that you aren't my dad any more and I'm sorry. I thought if I went with Ben and Alex this morning that things would be as they were. But, Jack, you overstepped your bounds when you let us think that Dad killed Ben-Ben and when you beat up Dad. If you want to go, I'll help you leave, but I would not go anywhere with you. I would go live with Grandma first," Hope said, bringing back Ben's hope that he could have his daughter if not his son. Jack would have said something if Rousseau hadn't stopped.

"Rousseau?" Jack asked as Rousseau looked at a reddish smear on a leaf.

"Is that what I think it is, Rousseau?" Hope asked.

"Blood trail ends here," Rousseau said.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

Rousseau turned to them. "It ends," Rousseau said as if that explained everything.

"She has to still be alive since we don't see her body anywhere," Hope said, looking around.

"Are you telling me she stopped bleeding here?" Jack asked as if Hope hadn't said anything, walking to Rousseau and pulling Ben with him. Hope gripped Ben's arm and practically ran to keep up.

"No. I'm telling you that she fooled us and doubled back," Rousseau said.

"Why would she do that, Rousseau?" Hope asked.

"I do not know, Hope," Rousseau said apologetically.

What do we do now?" Hope asked no one in particular, looking skyward.

"Better call the boat, tell them she's getting a really big bundle of firewood," Ben taunted Jack. Jack felt his pocket, noticing that the sat phone was gone. He looked at the ground and then stalked over to Ben.

"Where is it?" Jack asked.

"OK, I probably should have told you I saw her take the phone, but you'd beat me up, Jack. I owed you one," Ben said in a low voice.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"Kate took it when she hugged you, Jack. Dad wasn't the only one who saw it," Hope said.

"She found the right trail, too. But you wouldn't listen to her. So, I guess she's taken matters into her own hands. But, look on the bright side, at least somebody around here knows what they're doing," Ben said with a slight laugh. Jack walked back to him wordlessly and pulled the rope that bound Ben's hands, hard. Ben and Hope had no choice but to follow him.

"Jack, I'm sorry. At least Kate actually knows what she's doing. You haven't really known what to do since we crashed here in September," Hope said. Jack turned sharply.

"Hope Linus, I'm gonna tell you once; shut up," Jack said, a calmness that wasn't in his eyes was in his voice.

"what are you gonna do? Ground me or hit me like you did Dad? As mad as you ever got at me, you never raised your hand to me," Hope asked bitterly.

If you don't can it, I'm going to strike you," Jack threatened.

"I wish you would, Jack. Since you seem to think hitting me makes you feel like a man," Hope said evenly.

"Where do we go next?" Rousseau asked as they all stopped and she looked at Jack.

"Well, we could go to our beach and wait for the freighter, like I told everyone to do," Jack suggested.

"I'd stay away from the beach, Jack. If Naomi's people are as bad as Dad claims then giving them a good target to shoot at is really not a good idea," Hope said.

"Hope has a point. Until we know who they are, we should use caution," Rousseau warned.

"Then there's also the remains of the front of the plane. If your brother has figured it out as you appear to have, then he's gonna defy me and make his way to the plane instead of staying on the beach. You two seemed to always think alike," Jack said grudgingly.

"Hello, twins," Hope said sarcastically.

"Well?" Rousseau asked.

"We'll make our way to the plane," Jack said, finally making a decision.

"Wait. What about the Smoke Monster? That thing is still out there. You and Ben-Ben said it killed the pilot two months ago when you two went exploring that first day," Hope said.

"We'll take our chances. Start walking, Hope," Jack said in a hard voice.

Rebecca Linus sat in a locked room on the freighter, fingering her wedding ring. Her husband, Ben, had given it to her and gently kissed the finger he had placed it on. Rebecca felt tears come to her eyes. After three years of marriage she had left her husband and the island all on account of being afraid someone was going to kill her unborn twins.  
Now she had wished she hadn't been so scared to go to Ben and ask if he would protect her and their babies.

Rebecca had been found in San Francisco a month earlier by Charles Widmore. She had thought that if she had left her husband like he had forced her to do he would leave her alone. She had even faked her death and given her children away to Jack Shepard just so Charles would never find her or the children. Unfortunately, Rebecca hadn't known that Charles would know that she had lied or that Shepard had her children. The door squealed open and Daniel Faraday and Charlotte entered the room.

"You ready?" Charlotte asked.

"Ready for what?" Rebecca asked stonily.

"We have gotten a communication from the island and Naomi. You are coming with us. Widmore thinks that your husband will surrender if he sees you," Charlotte explained.

"You don't know my husband. Ben will never sacrifice the island or himself for me. He always said he loved me, but he loves the island more," Rebecca said wearily.

"What kind of man is your husband that he would let his wife die?" Faraday asked.

"Just devoted, I guess," Rebecca said thinly. She had often wondered about what kind of man Ben was. Ben could be a tyrant at times. When she had first married him, Rebecca hadn't seen it. After the death of his father and the forty DHARMA people Rebecca had realized that the man who kissed her and had become the father of her children was a different man when people crossed him.

"Come with us and pray that your husband will change his mind when he sees you," Charlotte said briskly. Rebecca looked at the clouds in the horizon and Charlotte made her get in a liferaft and the two of them paddled to the outline of an island. Even in the dark Rebecca recognized the shape of the island. She was home.


	64. The Split

Chapter 64- The Split

Hope, Jack, Rousseau, and Ben all came into the clearing where the wreakage from the plane was. Ben-Ben all but ran to Hope and hugged first her and then Jack. "You okay, son?"  
Jack asked, touching Ben-Ben's battered face.

"I'm fine. It hardly hurts now. That "Other" Price packs one heck of a kick," Ben-Ben said, touching his jaw as Hope touched his nose gently. She would put medicine on the cut areas as soon as she could and some nasty-looking bruises were already starting to form. Ben-Ben then noticed Ben, who was looking at him, with a look of concern in his eyes.

Rousseau and Jack's eyes had turned glacial as they looked around. Hope turned and noticed Locke, who had apparently joined them again. Before anyone could say anything, Jack had popped Locke across the face. "Dad, wait! He found me and Hurley out in the jungle!" Ben-Ben shouted. Jack didn't hear anything as he and Locke reached for Locke's gun.  
Jack got it first and pointed it directly at Locke's chest.

"Jack, listen to your son," Juliet said, her voice penetrating into Jack's anger where Ben-Ben's or Hope's couldn't.

"You're not gonna shoot me, Jack. Not with your daughter watching. You're not gonna shoot me any more than I was gonna shoot her," Locke said, looking toward Hope. Jack pulled the trigger, revealing an empty gun. "It's not loaded. I had one bullet and when I shot it at Hope's feet, I thought that would convince her not to contact the freighter. I don't kill children," Locke explained as Jack breathed hard. He then hauled back and started hitting Locke.

"Jack, stop it! You'll kill him!" Hope screamed. Without thinking, Jack backhanded Hope hard across the mouth. He stopped and looked at her.

"Hope, I-" Jack started to say. Hope backed away from him quickly.

"Don't you ever touch me again, Jack," Hope said, her eyes full of tears.

"Hope, I'm sorry," Jack said as Sayyid and Sawyer held him back.

"It's not enough, Jack. You just hurt your daughter," Juliet said as she pulled out a first aid kit and tended Hope's lip that had opened when Jack hit her.

"Let go of me! Do you know what he did?" Jack said to Sayyid.

"Yes! I know what he did!" Sayyid shouted back as Jack paced.

"All I did, all I have ever done, has been in the best interest of all of us," Locke said as he struggled to get up.

"Are you insane? You still shot at Hope when she tried to get us out of here!" Jack said.

"Not any more than you when you struck her. I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but I never did anything to hurt any of you. I even risked my life to tell you that there was a traitor in your midst," Locke said, pointing at Juliet.

"She helped us, John. All you ever did was blow up every chance we had of getting off this island. You killed Naomi!" Jack snapped angrily.

"Well, technically, he didn't kill her yet," Ben said from his place beside Hope, Ben-Ben, and Rousseau.

"Yes, he did," Kate's voice came into the clearing. Everyone turned and Kate came into their line of sight. "She just died. She didn't give you up, John. She covered for us and she fixed this They're on their way," Kate said, holding up the sat phone she had taken from Jack. She handed it to Locke.

"She didn't cover for anyone. She wants her people to come here. And trust me, when they do, we had better be far away from here. I'm going to the Barracks. The "Others" abandoned them. It's the only place on the island with any form of security right now. It'll have to do until I can think of something else. Until then, if you want to live, you need to come with me," Locke said.

"Hope, I think Locke's right," Ben-Ben whispered softly to his sister.

"I think so too," Hope said just as softly.

"You're the oldest. If you think we should go with Locke, I'll do it," Ben-Ben said.

"No one's going anywhere with you, John, because they're not crazy," Jack said.

"He's not crazy. What about Charlie? Charlie went down to that place so we can all be rescued. And whatever he did down there, it worked. But then something must have happened, must've heard something before he- I don't know why, but he changed his mind. Because the last thing he did was to warn us that the people on that boat are not who they said they were. So I'm not listening to you! I'm listening to my friend. I'm listening to Charlie," Hurley said, walking over to Locke.

"So am I, Jack," Hope said walking forward and joining the two men.

"Hope's the oldest. I join her too, Jack," Ben-Ben said, standing next to his sister.

"Hope, Benjamin, you go with Locke, you can't come to me for help. You aren't my kids anymore," Jack said, the pain in his eyes.

Hope opened her mouth in a wordless sob. "I know. But I can live with this choice. Goodbye, Jack," Hope said in a wooden voice.

"Anyone else?" Locke asked. "There isn't much time," Locke said as the rest all looked at each other. Claire, Rousseau, Ben, Alex, Karl, and a couple of others joined Locke.

"Jack, with your permission I'd like to go with John and my children," Ben said as Rousseau pulled him along.

"He's all yours," Jack said. Locke and Ben looked at each other silently and Hope could see the hostility between Locke and her father. Hope went over to Ben and wrapping her arm around his broad back, she helped him get over.

"Thank you, Hope," Ben said.

"You're welcome, Dad," Hope said, gripping his arm tightly and watched as Bernard looked at his wife.

"You said we'd never leave the island. If you want to go with Locke, I'll be right behind you," Bernard said.

"I'm not going anywhere with that man," Rose said as Sawyer bowed his head, deep in thought. Kate watched painfully as Sawyer made his way to Locke. Kate followed.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked. Sawyer turned back.

"Same thing I've always done, Kate. Surviving," Sawyer said as he turned and walked to Locke as a loud thunderclap echoed. They all looked at the sky as the rain fell on them.

"You know where to find us if you change your mind," Locke said as they all turned and walked towards the Barracks.

"Looks like we're gonna have a wet hike," Ben-Ben said, wiping his wet face with the palm of his hand.

"It could be worse. It could be freezing out here," Hope commented as she held onto Ben's arm and navigated him over roots and rocks.

"Yeah. That's true enough. It's 900 degrees out here and I feel like I'm breathing liquid soup with all this rain and fog," Ben-Ben said.

"Makes me remember that time we went to the Amazon last year," Hope said.

"The Amazon?" Karl asked confused.

"It's in South America. Dad thought it'd be fun to explore it last year, so we went. Between now and the time Sarah ditched him, we became world explorers," Ben-Ben explained

"Sounds like fun. I always wanted to travel," Alex said with a smile.

"If we get off this island, come with me and Ben-Ben. Ben-Ben and I want to go to Russia and see the Tsar's palaces," Hope offered.

"Really? I can come with you and Ben-Ben?" Alex asked enthusiastically.

"Why not? You're our sister, aren't you?" Ben-Ben asked.

Rousseau shook her head no, but Alex nodded. "Yeah. I'm your sister," Alex said. Hope felt a fading loss. She may have lost Jack as her father, but she now had Ben and Alex for a father and sister, even though Alex wasn't really her sister.


	65. Marching and New Developments

Chapter 65- Marching and New Developments

Early the next day they were still walking and it was still raining. Hope was so tired of being wet and judging from the look on Alex amd Ben-Ben's faces so were they, but Locke apparently didn't seem in any hurry to get to the Barracks. "Dude, what's wrong with you? You're gonna get struck by lightening," Hurley said as he came up to Locke, who looked as if he was just standing there, letting the rain pour on him.

"The storm's about to pass, Hugo," Locke said.

"It's a freakin' monsoon. We gotta-" Hurley started to say as the sun came out and the rain stopped. Vincent, Walt's dog shook himself from his place beside Ben-Ben.

"Ugh! Good dog," Ben-Ben said, wrinkling his nose as he patted the dog's wet neck.

"Let's go!" Locke said to the others and they all started going east.

"Wait! Something's not right!" ben-Ben said, looking around with his sharp blue eyes.

"Benny's right. Why are you going east? I thought you said the Barracks were due south. Blue Eyes, are the Barracks south from the time Captain Bunnykiller took you?" Sawyer asked Hope.

"I wouldn't know. When Ben kidnapped me, He gave me some kind of sedative that knocked me out in twenty minutes. When we arrived there I was out like a light," Hope said.

"James, we have to make a little detour first," Locke explained.

"Detour to what?" Sawyer asked.

"There's a cabin I have to go to," Locke said.

"I thought the cabin was back that way," Ben-Ben said, holding tightly to Vincent's leash.

Locke and Sawyer stopped and looked back at Ben-Ben. "What did you say, Ben-Ben?" Locke asked seriously.

"Um, I, uh, thought you were talking about the airplane cabin," Ben-Ben lied. it was a lie so feeble, even Hope didn't buy it and from the look on their father's face he knew that Ben-Ben had seen more than he was revealing.

"Why are we wasting our time going to some shack. anyway?" Sawyer asked.

"Because we're supposed to," Locke said as if that explained everything.

"Right, like you were supposed to throw a knife in that Naomi chick's back and shoot at Blue Eyes over there?" Sawyer asked sarcastically.

"Uh-uh," Locke said dryly.

"You mind telling us who you're getting your orders from, Colonel Kurtz?" Sawyer asked as Locke walked away and Ben-Ben came over to where Hope was next to their father.

"Ben-Ben, what did you see out there?" Hope asked her brother.

"I didn't say I saw anything, Hope," Ben-Ben said.

"Why won'ty you talk about it?" Karl asked irritably.

"Why do all of you want to talk about it?" Ben-Ben shot back in annoyance.

"Leave him alone, Karl. Take it from me, his twin sister, when he starts snapping, look out!" Hope said. Ben-Ben grinned wryly.

"Am I that easy to read, Peanut Gallery?" Ben-Ben asked, Hope flung her arm around Ben-Ben's neck.

"In the words of Ray Charles, "Uh-uh," Hope said just as dryly.

"I guess with you being my twin, I am that easy to read," Ben-Ben said with a small laugh.

'Yeah, we were born together. But I guess if Naomi's people come and kill all of us, we'll both die together," Hope said, knowing she sounded morbid.

"Morbid idea there, Blue Eyes," Sawyer said.

"I really wish you'd stop calling me that. My name is Hope. Heck, I'll even take my middle name," Hope said.

"Hey, you like it. You didn't tell me until now that you hated it," Sawyer said.

"You never asked. You just assume that all of us like the nicknames you give us. You call me "Blue Eyes." You call Kate "Freckles." You call Ben-Ben "Benny." But I hate being called "Blue Eyes," Hope said.

"She's right, Dude. Don't call someone a name they hate," Hurley jumped in.

"This is where we stop. Everyone fill up your canteens," Locke ordered. Hope, Alex, Ben-Ben, and Karl knelt by a stream while Rousseau tied up Ben and went a little further down.

"How's Vincent?" Hope asked, looking at Walt's dog.

"Full of energy. We can keep him until we find a way to return him to Walt," Ben-Ben said, giving Vincent some water.

"How are your feet, Hope?" Alex asked.

"Still sore and tender. I guess taking off the shoes you gave me was a really bad idea," Hope said as she went over to Ben and gave him some water.

"Thank you. Alex. Alex, hey!" Ben said to Alex. Alex looked up at him with a wary and slightly angry look.

"What?" Alex asked stonily as she put her canteen in her rucksack.

"Something I need to tell you," Ben said, fatherly worry etched on his face.

"Keep your mouth shut, Mr. Linus," Karl said, looking and sounding angry.

"karl. If you're gonna be with my daughter, I insist you call me Ben," Ben said sarcastically. Karl pulled out his gun.

"Easy, kid. Guy's just trying to get in your head," Sawyer said, coming over to them.

"He's right, Karl. You've lived with the "Others" all your life. Surely you knew Ben could do that," Ben-Ben said from beside Alex, Vincent licking Ben-Ben's hands.

"Junior's right. Go take a walk or something. Take the dog. Junior, he can take the dog, right?" Sawyer asked Ben-Ben.

"Sure. If you wanna walk him. Vincent, go with Karl," Ben-Ben said, handing the dog's leash to Karl.

"His name's Vincent?" Alex asked as she went with Karl and Ben-Ben walked with them. Hope stayed seated with Ben.

"Go with your brother, Blue Eyes," Sawyer ordered.

"Not on your life, Sawyer. You've done some pretty stupid things since we crashed. I guess now I can stop you from killing Ben," Hope said, holding Ben's arm tightly.

Ben grinned briefly at Hope before looking at Sawyer. 'Mind if I ask you a question, James?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I do. I don't mind if Blue Eyes asks me a question. She's a nice kid who tries to help everyone. You tried to kill me," Sawyer asked.

"Why did you leave Kate behind?" Ben asked.

"You're wasting your time, Yoda," Sawyer scoffed.

"Star Wars," Sawyer?" Hope asked with a smirk.

"Yep. You ever see that movie, Blue Eyes?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah. With my grandfather when I was six. You actually remind me of Han Solo a little bit," Hope said.

Sawyer grinned. "I always liked Han Solo. You and your brother must be Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia," Sawyer said. Hope smirked.

"Like I haven't heard that before," Hope muttered.

"I know it's not pleasant, but let's face it, you really don't stand a chance now," Ben mocked. Sawyer jerked Ben to his feet, Hope holding tightly to his arm.

"Chance at what?" Sawyer asked in an ominous voice.

"Sawyer, don't!" Hope said sharply. Sawyer looked about to either hit or kill Ben. From his face he couldn't decide which.

"James, look at yourself. Yes, on this island you're brave, daring, handsome. You're someone, but if you left with them- back in the real world a lowlife scam artist like you could never compete with a first-class surgeon. Believe me, I know since my own children picked him over me a few weeks ago. I think Kate was really upset when you made your choice to come with us," Ben said as Sawyer pulled him by the rope roughly before Sawyer hauled back and started hitting and kicking him.

"Sawyer! Don't!" Hope screamed, trying to figure out a way to get Sawyer away from Ben so his fists and legs didn't hurt her.

"James!" Locke's voice came to them. Hope looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Locke come towards them and a concerned look on Alex's face as she stood next to Rousseau.

"Hope's right. Don't!" Locke ordered sharply.

"Don't what?" Sawyer snarled as he stepped back. Hope went to Ben and gathered him in her arms as he groaned.

"It's okay. It's okay, Dad," Hope said softly.

"Anyone want to tell me why we are keeping this guy alive? And don't say it's because he's the twins' real daddy," Sawyer said angrily.

"We're keeping him alive because he's been on this island a lot longer than any of us, because he has information we need. And because, apart from his mouth, he's completely harmless. Hope, in the time that he took you until now has he put you in any real extreme danger?" Locke asked.

"No. Dad didn't really harm me. Other than the handcuffs and the few times he struck me for not behaving, he hasn't really harmed me," Hope said as Ben slowly came to.

"There's my point," Locke said.

"His mouth got you shot!" Sawyer said venomously.

"Okay, James, let's, let's execute him, right here, right now, in front of his daughters and son," Locke said sarcastically, indicating Hope, Alex, and Ben-Ben.

"No! You can't do that!" Hope asked, grabbing a huge handful of Ben's shirt.

"It's only a matter of time before he gets us, Johnny. And I don't think he cares anything about killing any of us with his kids watching," Sawyer said in a low voice. "And I'll bet he's already figured out how he's gonna do it. So, Blue Eyes, you walk him," Sawyer said, tossing Hope the rope tethering her father's wrists.

* * *

Rebecca Linus couldn't believe she had been made to come back to this island. Being made to follow this idiot Charlotte to the point of being up to their necks in a river was not how she wanted to be here, but she had led Charlotte this way. Ben wouldn't want his wife to lead her to the Barracks. It would do good to get this woman utterly lost and when she was lost, Rebecca could make her own way to the Barracks.

"So, how far to the Barracks where your husband lives?" Rebecca asked, a stupid grin on her face.

"Not far," Rebecca lied as they swam to shore. The stupid grin faded as she noticed a group of people on the shore.

"Hi," Charlotte said.

"Hi, yourself," a bald man daid, looking between both of them.

Rebecca and Charlotte were led out of the river. "Now who are you?" The bald man asked.

"I'm Charlotte," Charlotte said.

"I'm Rebecca Linus," Rebecca said.

"Rebecca Linus? Is your husband's name Benjamin?" The bald man asked.

"Yes. You know my husband?" Rebecca asked.

"Bring him forward," the bald man ordered. A young girl and boy, no older than thirteen came leading a man on a rope by his wrists. A look of surprise and shock entered her husband's eyes.

"Ben!" Rebecca screamed as she got to her feet and all but ran to her husband, throwing her arms around him, she kissed his shoulder and battered face.

"Rebecca?" Ben asked with a groan as he touched her reddish hair with his bound hands.

"Yes, Ben. It's me. I'm so sorry," Rebecca sobbed, burying her face in her husband's neck.

"It's okay," Ben said as they all sat.

"I can't believe you're alive. When we got that call from Hope Linus Shepard, we thought it was a gag. A kid playing with a phone," Charlotte said. The young girl beside Rebecca bristled.

"I don't play gags with a telephone, lady. And you people are the last ones to talk about being untrustworthy," the young girl said sharply. Rebecca started. This was hers and Ben's daughter? She looked like Ben, except for the coppery tint to her brown hair and a little of Rebecca's facial structure. Other than that she had her father's eyes.

"So, you're Hope Linus Shepard," Charlotte speculated.

"Yes. And this is my brother, Ben-Ben," Hope introduced the young boy sitting beside a dog.

"I can't believe you're alive. How many of you are there?" Charlotte asked the bald man.

"Don't tell her, Mr. Locke. Her people haven't done anything to make us trust them," Rebecca's son said. scratching the dog's ears.

"I'm with the little dude there. Why do you want to know?" A big Hispanic man with long hair asked suspiciously.

"Why wouldn't I want to know?" Charlotte asked, non-plussed as she evaded the question.

"Forty-eight of us survived the crash. That's not counting the tail section. They're pretty much all dead-" the big man started to say.

"Hugo," Locke said warningly.

"So, you all have been living here this entire time? Is that your baby?" Charlotte asked, looking at a young blonde woman holding a baby boy to her chest. The baby couldn't have been more than a few months old.

"Yeah. This is Aaron. Hope, can you take him while I fill up my water canteen?" The woman asked, putting the baby in Hope's arms.

"Sure, Claire. Hey, Aaron," Hope said, holding the baby tightly as Claire went to the water.

"Did she have him here on the island?" Charlotte asked.

"Mm-hmmm," Hope said with a nod as Aaron grabbed a lock of Hope's hair.

"That's amazing. Well, I've got about a million more questions I want to ask you, but they can wait until we get you back to the freighter. We've all got one of these transponders, so if we just sit tight, they're gonna be here soon, okay?" Charlotte asked.

"This team of yours, how many of them are you besides you and my mother?" Hope asked suspiciously.

"Taking out your mother, four more," Charlotte said.

"What happened to your heliocopter?" Locke wanted to know.

"I don't know. I paddled over to the island with Rebecca while the pilot tried to land the heliocopter.

"Where?" Ben-Ben asked.

"I don't know. Rebecca didn't tell us much about the geography of the island," Charlotte said in frustration. "I'm lucky to be alive."

"You're unlucky that you're such a terrible liar," Hope said sharply.

"I'm with Hope. Get up. You're coming with us," Locke said, standing up. Charlotte looked confused.

"What? Why? We need to stay where we are so that they can find us," Charlotte said.

"See? There's your problem. We don't want to be found," Locke said with finality.

* * *

Ben moved along painfully as he watched his wife try to make up time with their son and daughter as a flare lit across the sky. "That's them! That's somebody from my team!"The woman, Charlotte said enthusiastically.

"Probably Lapidus," Rebecca said, holding both of the twins tightly.

"Oh, lord, I hope not. I wanted to be found, but not like this," Hope said.

"What is wrong with you people? We're here because of you. I nearly died because Rebecca's little girl called us for help," Charlotte said in annoyance.

"I was wrong, okay? I made a mistake, okay? My dad tried to tell me, but I didn't listen. Mr. Locke, I'm sorry. If I had to do it over again I would have given you the phone,"  
Hope said, a tear rolling down her face.

"It's okay, Hope. You blundered and it may cost us our lives, but you are repentant, right?" Locke asked.

"Yes. I'm never goonna do this again," Hope said, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"Maybe we should see who launched that flare," Hurley said.

"Yeah. They could be hurt, John," Claire said.

"She's lying. Whatever they came for, it isn't us. We keep moving forward as planned," Locke said. It was a choice Ben would have made.

"You know what? You people do whatever you want," Charlotte said, starting to walk away.

"I want you to come with us," Locke said calmly.

"I'm not asking for permission. And if you think you're gonna bloody stop me from getting to my-" Charlotte started to shout. She would have finished what she was saying, but during her tirade no one had noticed that Ben had taken her gun until he had shot the gun.

"Dad?" Hope asked as he held the smoking gun in his hand.

Before Ben could answer Sawyer came at him and started hitting him again. "Sawyer! Stop! She's all right! She's wearing a bullet-proof vest!" Hope's voice got to Sawyer.

"What?" Sawyer asked, standing.

"Look!" Hope indicated Locke helping Charlotte to her feet as Sawyer pulled Ben up and Pushing him against a tree, held a gun to his head.

"James, listen to me!" Ben shouted.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Sawyer ordered venomously.

"Are you okay?" locke asked Charlotte.

"I feel like I've got a cinder block on my chest, but I'll survive," Charlotte said.

"I'm sorry that you got shot. I didn't intend for that to happen," Locke said apologetically.

"Really? It seemed like you were about to shoot me yourself," Charlotte said sarcastically.

"What good would you be to me dead?" Locke asked as he stood.

"I feel much more comfortable now. Thanks," Charlotte said snidely as he went to Ben and Sawyer.

"I guess this is the part where I'm supposed to say, "I told you so," Sawyer said to Locke.

"James, I stand corrected," Locke said.

"You want me to do it? I can make it where his wife and kids don't see it," Sawyer said, indicating the gun in his hand, pointed at Ben's head.

"No. It's my mess. I'll clean it up," Locke said as Sawyer handed him the gun.

"No! Wait!" Alex protested, looking very much like the daughter he had raised all these years as she looked into his eyes.

"Danielle, Rebecca, you two should escort Alex and the twins away from here," Locke ordered.

"No! No!" Alex protested as her mother tried to lead her away.

"Rebecca," Locke said.

"No. You are going to kill my husband. I stay here with him," Rebecca said, the tears coursing down her cheeks as she went to Ben's side and gripped his arm tightly.

"Anyone who doesn't want to see this should leave now," Locke said.

"John, we should talk about this!" Claire protested.

"Claire, what if one of those bullets had hit you or the baby? Or hit Hope, Alex, or Ben-Ben?" Locke asked logically.

"John, listen. I have information that you need. I have answers," Ben said, knowing that he was stalling his death.

John paused for a long second. "What is the monster?" Locke asked.

"What?" Ben asked.

"The black smoke, the monster. The one that your son saw the day we crashed. What is it?" Locke asked, keeping the gun trained on Ben's chest.

"I don't know," Ben said. Locke cocked the gun and pointed it at Ben.

"Goodbye, Benjamin," Locke said stiffly.

"Her name is Charlotte Lewis! Charlotte Staples Lewis. Born July 2nd, 1979, Essex, England. Parents David and Jeannette. Eldest of three, all girls. She was raised in Bromsgrove. Did her undergraduate studies at Kent. Took her Ph.D in cultural Anthropology at Oxford. She's here with two other team members and a pilot. Their names; Daniel Farady, Miles Straume, Frank Lapidus. You're instinct was right, John. These people are a threat," Ben said ominously. "And if you shoot me, you'll never know how great a threat they were. Because I know what they're doing here. I know what they want," Ben said.

"What do they want?" Sawyer asked.

"Me, James. They want me," Ben said shortly. They all looked at each other. Locke looked back at Ben.

"How do you know all this?" Locke asked.

"Because I have a man on their boat," Ben said.

"What? Who, Dad?" Benjamin asked as Locke lowered the gun.

"All I can say is it's someone we all know," Ben said with finality. He was going to tell Locke who was his man on the boat, but right now, with tempers flaring and Alex close to tears he needed to keep quiet. Locke then lowered the gun and Hope all but ran to him, hugging him tightly.

"Daddy?" Hope asked.

"I'm all right, Hope," Ben said weakly as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Are you sure, Dad?" Alex asked anxiously. Ben looked up surprised. Alex had called him Ben for so long he had almost forgotten that he was "Dad" to her too.

"Of course, Alex," Ben said, speaking only half the truth. Sawyer had opened a few more cuts on his face and inflicted a few more. Right now his face was screaming with pain. Hope handed Alex the rope and grabbed the arm Rebecca wasn't holding and they continued their march.


	66. The BarracksFINALLY!

Chapter 66- The Barracks...FINALLY!

The rain was finally off and it made for an easy hike. By the time they reached the remains of what Locke deemed the cabin, everyone's clothes had dried on them. Hope leaned over and scratched the scratch on the bottom of her foot. It had stopped hurting and had turned scaly and itchy. Her feet were toughening again after so many weeks of being cooped up in Alex's hand-me-down shoes.

"Hope?" Rebecca asked, a perplexed look in her eyes.

"I'm fine. Just a small itch. Alex gave me a pair of shoes, which, being an idiot, I took off. After I got back with Jack I was trying to prove a point to Dad and it backfired on me," Hope said, rolling her eyes.

"What point was that?" Karl wanted to know.

"That just because he's my father, it doesn't mean I have to listen to him," Hope said.

"You wouldn't be the first in a long line of people trying to prove that," Alex said dryly.

"You should know. You were the one who said you hated him, you hated his guts and you wished he was dead," Ben-Ben said in a jaded voice as they marched.

"You ready to give us a name, Gizmo?" Sawyer asked as he pushed Ben roughly forward. Hope reached forward and grabbed Ben's arm to keep him from falling.

"Sawyer, don't do that!" Hope nearly squawked.

"He's not gonna tell you who his spy is on that boat, James. Not any more than his son will tell us what he saw at that cabin," Locke said without looking back.

"Yeah, and why not? Come on, Junior! Tell us what you saw," Sawyer said to Ben-Ben.

"Leave him alone, Sawyer," Hope said sharply.

"Junior, which one of you two are the oldest?" Sawyer asked sarcastically.

"Uh, she is," Ben-ben said, pointing at Hope.

"Yeah. I was born first. Most twins are born on the same day, but someone has to be born first," Hope said.

"And I guess that's you," Sawyer said with a smile.

"Yep. By about nearly two minutes give or take. At least that's waht Jack told me. And our birthday is in two or three days. Funny. I thought we'd be off the island by then,"  
Hope said wistfully.

"Well, anyways, why won't you tell us who your spy is, Bug Eyes?" Sawyer asked Ben.

"He's not gonna say, Sawyer. Stop asking," Hope said.

"Again I ask, why?" Sawyer asked.

"Because that and his family is what's keeping him alive. I can't kill him with his wife and children watching," Locke said.

"Well, here's an idea. Why don't we take a gun and point it at his big toe and send that little piggy to the market?" Sawyer asked. A look of surprise crossed Ben's face as he looked at Sawyer.

"Sawyer, that's morbid!" Hope cpomplained.

"Why not, Blue Eyes? Why don't we do that?" Sawyer asked belligerently.

"Because then we'd have to carry him," Locke said as he stopped and stooped down. Hope noticed as Locke picked up some kind of gray ash. What ever was here had been turned to ashes. Aaron started to cry.

"John, how much further is it? I need to feed Aaron," Claire asked.

"It should be here, the cabin," Locke said, a note of panic in his voice.

"Maybe we got turned around. It could be anywhere," Ben-Ben suggested.

"No. It was here," Locke said.

"What's in this cabin that's so important anyway?" Sawyer asked.

"John's looking for somebody to tell him what to do next," Ben taunted. Locke looked over at him for a long moment.

"I guess I was mistaken. It doesn't...It doesn't matter. Plan's the same. We keep moving. The Barracks aren't far," Locke said, going back in the direction of the Barracks.

"If her team is with Jack's group, they know we're going to the Barracks," Rousseau said.

"Yeah, and Red and Yoda's wife, here, was wearing a vest, which means their posse's gonna come expecting a gunfight," Sawyer said, indicating Charlotte and Rebecca.

"If all they want is them, maybe we should let them go," Hurley suggested.

"No! I have seen these people. They are not here to rescue you. They told me that they wanted my husband. Charles Widmore will destroy everyone on this island, including women and children. I tried to ask him to spare my children, but he said that they still are Ben Linus's son and daughter," Rebecca said, gripping Ben's arm tightly with one hand and massaging the arm with her other hand.

"Mrs. Linus, I thought we were just gonna go hide. Why do we need to take prisoners?" Hurley asked.

"Because she'll be valuable," Locke said.

"How is she gonna be valuable?" Hurley asked.

"he means as a hostage, love. Kind of fitting since we imprisoned his wife," Charlotte said, indicating Ben and Rebecca.

Hurley shook his head. "No, this is not what I signed up for," Hurley said quickly.

"Me neither," Hope said evenly. Ben-Ben nodded, throwing his arm around Hope's shoulders.

"I'm with my sister too," Ben-Ben said cryptically.

"What did the three of you sign up for, Hugo, kids?" Locke asked.

"I'm just saying that if we let her go, they'll look at it as a sign of good faith," Hurley said, hesitating as he said it.

"No they won't, Hugo," Rebecca said.

"Rebecca is right. They'll look at it as an act of foolishness. Which is what it will be. Hope, I know that you are friends with everyone and you hate no one, but in this case, your kindness will dig your grave," Locke said firmly, but gently.

"I'm trying to come up with a compromise," Hurley said.

"We're beyond compromise. And right now, Hugo, kids, I'm making the decisions. Is that going to be a problem for the three of you?" Locke asked evenly.

"No. But I don't have to like it," Hope said stonily as they marched in the direction of the Barracks. The next thought in Hope's mind was that she could take advantage of the shower and get out of the dirty clothes she was wearing and into some clean clothes and a clean bed.


	67. Tricked and New Arrivals

Chapter 67- Tricked and New Arrivals

Ben and Rebecca sat next to each other, Rebecca's head on Ben's shoulder, as Hope gently cleaned his face and put medicine on it, in what was the game room in the Barracks.

Ben flinched slightly. Rebecca sat up, looking into her husband's eyes. "Does it hurt, Ben?" Rebecca asked. Even with all the years apart, Rebecca still felt concern for her husband and children.

Ben smiled briefly. "Only when she touches an open cut, Rebecca," Ben said, touching her face gently with his hand.

"Ben, I am so sorry I left you. When Charles told me that he'd murder our children, I got scared. I should have come to you and told you the truth. I tried to get back to the island so many times," Rebecca said.

"Mom, why does Charles Widmore want me dead? I haven't done anything to him!" Hope said.

"Oh, my baby. You are Benjamin Linus's daughter. That's why. When the plane crashed he found out you and your brother were on that plane. He said that your middle name is "Linus." He then showed me a picture of you and your brother at airport security in Austraila. Both of you have your dad's eyes. I'm so sorry. I was trying to protect you.  
I love you both so much. I let you go when you were born. I wanted to give you your best chance. I thought that when you were born, Jack would take you to an orphanage and Richard Alpert or my brother, Ethan, would find you and take you to your father. I never thought Jack Shepard would adopt the both of you himself," Rebecca said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Mom, you were protecting us from Charles Widmore, not Dad. Why did you say when we were born and Jack asked that who we needed to be protected from was Ben?" Hope asked,  
capping the disinfectant.

"I don't know. I was half out of it from the births. By the time I had recovered you two had left the hospital and Jack had adopted you. I just decided to let him live with that. If Charles wanted you dead, it would be harder to find you if you lived under Jack's and not your father's name. And it has worked until two months ago," Rebecca said.

Benjamin came in then, a rifle slung over his thin shoulder. "Ben-Ben, what's going on?" Hope asked.

"I just reported to Locke. Sayyid, Kate, and some Asian guy is going through the jungle. Locke has already asked Charlotte. The guy's name is Miles Straume, an amature medium," Benjamin said without taking a breath. Hope got a sour look on her face.

"Wonderful. Now we got a guy our preacher used to preach sermons about. What's Locke going to do, Ben-Ben?" Hope asked.

"Actually Rousseau came up with it. We're gonna lock Hurley in one of Ben's closets and make it look like we ditched him," Benjamin said.

"Sayyid's not that stupid, Ben-Ben. He'll figure it out," Hope said an incredulous look on her face.

"Yeah, well, Rousseau isn't the sharpest tool in the drawer. I just think she's so glad to have Alex back that she's not thinking straight and it's kind of disturbing the credit she's giving Sayyid's intelligence," Ben-Ben said.

"Then why go along with it, Ben-Ben? Just because it's a stupid idea, it doesn't mean you have to go along with it, little brother," Hope said.

"You know, I hate it when you turn into Dad on me. Dad isn't always right, Hope," Ben-Ben said frostily.

"You know, I didn't twist your arm to make you come, Ben-Ben. You could have gone to the beach with Dad," Hope said just as icily.

"That's not fair. You know, I would always go along with whatever decision you make. You're the oldest. Even if it is by two minutes. Grandpa always said we were stronger when we stuck together. That that's the wondeful part of having a twin," Ben-Ben said.

"Then don't do this to Kate and Sayyid. Just because someone gives you a rifle, doesn't make you a hero. Your playing hero almost got you killed two days ago," Hope said stiffly.

"I promised I would help. Dad also said to keep your promise too," Ben-Ben said as Locke came in.

"You ready, Ben-Ben?" Locke asked.

"Yeah, just a difference of opinion with my sister," Ben-Ben said, slinging his rifle over his shoulder.

"Hope?" Locke asked, looking at Hope.

"It's not going to work, Mr. Locke. Sayyid isn't that stupid to fall for someone in the closet," Hope said, sitting by Ben's legs and resting her head against his knee.

"I'm hoping for an off day. Everyone has a day when they're just stupid. I'm sure even you have them. You're human, aren't you?" Locke asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I just don't know if we should do this. Sayyid is a calm killer as he was a torturer in Iraq. He nearly killed Dad with his interrogation when we all thought he was Henry Gale," Hope said, standing back up and running her hands through her reddish-brown hair.

"Granted, that is true, but maybe he won't try anything, considering we have kids here. Sayyid is also not sadistic," Locke said.

"That doesn't make me feel better about this," Hope muttered, feeling Ben's hand run gently through her hair.

"I'm sorry, Hope," Locke said, looking contrite.

"John, my daughter is right. Sayyid won't fall for it. I would bet a dollar on it that he won't," Ben said, his fingers gently probing the back of Hope's neck, head, and back.

"I'll take that bet," Locke said as he and Ben-Ben left the game room.

"Ben-Ben, be careful," Hope said belatedly.

"I've been meaning to ask, where did you come up with that nickname for your brother?" Rebecca asked, raising her head from Ben's shoulder.

"Simple. I was two or three and I couldn't say Benjamin, so I called him Ben-Ben. He hated it too, but besides Jack, Dad, Grandma, and a couple of our teachers everyone started copying me. When we first crashed only Dad and Uncle Ethan called him Benjamin. It was weird when Mr. Eko and Ana Lucia called him by his nickname," Hope said as Alex came into the game room.

"Hi, Hope," Alex said.

"Hi, Alex. Is your mom okay with you in here?" Hope asked as she stood up.

"She doesn't like it. She hates it even more that I think of you and Ben-Ben as my brother and sister, but she can't say much about it," Alex said, hopping up on the pool table.

"What do you think of their idea to trap Kate and Sayyid?" Hope asked.

"I don't really know. Karl says it's a good idea," Alex said with a shrug.

"Not a chance. It's a horrible idea. And Sayyid was the one who told you about your mother. Is this how you repay him?" Hope asked, sitting next to her sister.

"Having a mother isn't what I thought it'd be. Sawyer told me what she did to my father and her team. She's crazy. Dad, I'm sorry. I was so mad at you," Alex said sadly as she got off the pool table and buried her head in Ben's chest.

"It's all right, Alex. I was angry and disappointed too," Ben said, kissing Alex's forehead gently.

"Can you be my dad again?" Alex asked, wrapping her arms tightly around Ben's neck.

"Of course, if that's what you want. And I'll back off if Karl is who you want too. I was right about overreacting," Ben said, stroking Alex's hair.

"Thanks, Daddy. So, little sister, what do you and Ben-Ben want to eat for your birthday?" Alex asked, changing the subject.

"I thought we'd be off this island by our birthday. I wanted to go out for Mexican food. See the beauty of our birthday meant I never had to cook. Dad always took us out.  
Of course, me and Ben-Ben took turns. He'd pick the restaurant and I'd pick the movie and the next year we'd switch. This year, I was supposed to pick the meal and Ben-Ben the movie," Hope said.

"If you want Mexican I can do it," Rebecca offered. Ben looked at Rebecca in shock.

"You know how to cook now, Rebecca? Before you left I did all the cooking," Ben said. Rebecca smiled and kissed her husband tenderly.

"Of course I do. It was learn to cook or starve to death. I do miss your eggs benedict though when you served me breakfast in bed," Rebecca said. Ben smiled at her and kissed her hand.

"Well, if I can get back to our house, I'll cook you breakfast and that birthday dinner for Hope and Benjamin," Ben said.

"Ben, I wasn't lying when I said I missed you. I haven't looked at any other man and I still said I'm married when men tried to flirt with me. I tried so hard to find you after I left. Please, don't be angry," Rebecca said, breaking into tears.

"I'm not, Rebecca. I was when you left and when Hope and Benjamin first crashed, but now I understand. And I still love you as much as I did when I first married you," Ben said as Rousseau and Hurley led Sayyid into the game room and had him sit. Rousseau looked angrily at Alex and left the room just as quickly.

"Sayyid? Are you okay?" Hope asked.

"Of course, Hope. Are you? Jack asked me to check when I got here," Sayyid said as he looked around.

"Yeah. My dad actually cares?" Hope asked sarcastically.

"Yes. I think he does. You hurt him by not going to the beach with him," Sayyid said gently.

"He hurt me too, Sayyid. My dad has been through a lot of things since Sarah divorced him and Grandpa died, but he has never been outright cruel. Jack has been the only father I have known, or wanted, but when he hit me. It made me feel like I always did; he only adopted me because he didn't want to separate me from Ben-Ben," Hope said brokenly.

"Hope, that's not true. Jack loves you and I think he'll remember that before we get off this island," Sayyid said, gripping her hands gently as he looked at Ben and Rebecca.

"Well, I guess they're running out of jail space," Ben said as Sayyid shook the metal grate covering the window. "I lost a dollar," Ben said.

"How did you manage that?" Sayyid asked, going to another window.

"I bet John that you wouldn't be stupid enough to fall for your friend as bait," Ben said.

"What do you know about friendship? You forced your wife to marry you and kidnapped children to make them love you," Sayyid accused.

"I know it's no use having friends you can't trust," Ben said as Sayyid sat down, giving up on getting out.

* * *

Rebecca raised her head from Ben's shoulder as Locke came in, carrying a tray of iced tea and some glasses. "Ben-Ben brewed this. He thought that you, his mother, and sisters might be thirsty. Iced tea," Locke said, pouring a glass.

"I'm thirsty," Ben said, raising his hand, which Locke ignored.

"I'm sorry about all the theatrics, but I didn't know how many of you there'd be or whether you'd be armed. I had to cover my bases," Locke said, sitting down.

"What have you done with Miles and Kate?" Jarrah demanded.

"Kate's with Sawyer and Miles is somewhere else. He's fine. All I did was ask him some questions," Locke said.

"Did Mr. I can tell the future answer any?" Hope asked, rolling her eyes.

"No, he didn't, Hope," Locke said.

"Did you have more luck with the woman you captured?" Jarrah asked.

"Not particularly," Locke said grudgingly.

"Then why don't you turn her over to me?" Jarrah asked.

"Don't do it, Mr. Locke. We all saw what he did to Ben when we thought he was Henry," Hope said quickly.

"I agree with Hope. Why would I do that?" Locke asked, looking at Hope briefly.

"I agree that these people are liars, and they're certainly not here to rescue us since they kidnapped a woman so her husband could watch as they killed her and their children in front of him," Jarrah said as he looked at Rebecca and Ben. Rebecca buried her face in Ben's neck and tightened her arms around his shoulders. "But if I return safely with Charlotte, they'll take me to the ship. It's our best chance of finding out who they are and what they really want," Jarrah continued.

"Well, I can save you a lot of trouble, Sayyid, because Ben says he's got a spy on the boat," Locke said, getting up and walking over to Ben.

"Who?" Jarrah asked, standing in front of Ben.

"It's a secret," Ben said cryptically. Rebecca looked at her husband in consternation. Fine time for Ben to keep secrets!

"Forgive me, but the day I start trusting him is the day I would have sold my soul. Give me Charlotte. Allow me to do things my way or a war is coming which we will both be powerless to stop," Sayyid said.

"Why would I give you Charlotte for nothing?" Locke asked, looking up at Sayyid.

"Oh, I think you misunderstood me. I never expected you to give her to me for nothing," Sayyid said.

"Then, what do you want, Sayyid?" Hope asked.

"I'll leave Miles here in Charlotte's place. Even trade," Sayyid said.

"But considering what he does for a living, why would we want him?" Hope asked in exasperation.

"Hope's got a point. Miles Straume is about as bad as Charles Widmore since Widmore hired these people to wage a war against my husband," Rebecca said, tracing her thumb along the seam of Ben's shirt.

"I'll accept that trade and, Hope, I'll lock Miles away. Would that make you feel any better?" Locke asked.

"I suppose, but I don't like this at all. Why don't we just send him back with Sayyid?" Hope asked as Locke left the room.

"You really don't like mediums, do you?" Rebecca asked in amusement.

"I don't hate him. I just don't like what he does for a living. It's an abomination in the eyes of God. My preacher will actually be thrilled that I listened to his sermons.  
That is, if I ever see him again," Hope said, sitting by Ben's legs and resting her face against his knee.

"Hey, Hope, you wanna play foosball?" Alex asked.

"No. I think I just wanna sleep for awhile and then read a book. We walked all night in case you forgot," Hope said with a yawn as she fell asleep. Rebecca and Alex weren't too far behind.


	68. Being Moved and Grasping at Straws

Chapter 68- Being Moved and Grasping at Straws

Ben woke up later that night as Locke came into the rec room. Rebecca, Hope, and Alex all stood up, Hope rubbing her tired eyes. She had been reading a history book to them all afternoon and considering how dull it was, it had helped in putting them all to sleep. "Where's my son?" Rebecca asked.

"He's leading Sayyid and Charlotte Lewis back to Jack. he should be back by sometime tomorrow afternoon," Locke explained.

"He did remember to carry a weapon with him, right?" Hope asked.

"Rousseau made sure that he remembered. Ben, we are moving you right now," Locke said abruptly as he untied Ben's hands.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"I don't trust your father, Alex. Rebecca, Claire says that you, Hope, and Alex can stay with her at her house," Locke said, tying Ben's hands in front of him.

"No. I'm going with my husband," Rebecca said firmly.

"I am too," Hope said, looking at Ben.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. Rebecca, I know you probably love your husband, but if you and Hope go with him, you are going to be treated as a prisoner. And you and your daughter haven't done anything wrong," Locke said gently.

"We know, but he's still my dad," Hope said, gripping Ben's arm.

"Hope, it's the basement in Ben's house," Locke said. If he hoped to dissuade Hope from going with him, Ben couldn't tell from the look on her face if it was working.

"Slept there before, didn't I?" Hope asked with a slight shrug.

"Yes and I heard you sneeze a million times before Ben finally let you out. I don't want to see anyone get sick when we're this low on medicine," Locke said.

"Man has a point. Dad, what do you think?" Hope asked, looking up into Ben's eyes. Ben smiled briefly and gently touched his youngest daughter's face with the backs of his fingers.

"Go to Claire's house and come visit me tomorrow like you used to when we first met. You too, Rebecca," Ben said firmly, pinning his wife with a serious look.

* * *

Rebecca looked on as Ben was led down the stairs of their house and into a basement room. Rousseau stood next to Alex and Hope. "I am sorry we have to do this to your husband," Rousseau said in her heavy French accent.

Rebecca looked at Alex's mother. A look of genuine sympathy was in her eyes. "Thank you, Rousseau," Rebecca said. From the time Ben had taken Alex, she had been told Rousseau was crazy, from this viewpoint she didn't strike Rebecca as crazy.

"My name is Danielle. May I ask you a question, Rebecca?" Danielle asked.

"Of course," Rebecca said as they all walked to what was Amelia's house. This was where they had put the young girl with the baby.

"Why did you marry him? Surely you knew how he was," Danielle asked as she opened the door.

"Yes, but I had no choice. You see I lived on this island and Ben had noticed me. He told my father that he wanted me as his wife. Among our people when your father orders you to do something you do it. No questions asked or complaints. So I obeyed my father and a week later I was Ben's wife. It was totally unnerving the first time he kissed me. I had never kissed a man in my life. I felt like my face was on fire, but he told me I would get used to kissing him. That as his wife I was supposed to kiss him. He ended up being right," Rebecca said as she sat down.

"So, Ben is not really a bad person?" Claire asked.

"Not always. Granted, he doesn't always do right. I almost left him when he killed the Dharma people and his father. I was pregnant at the time and afraid that my gentle husband had done the unthinkable. I slapped him hard and said that my husband would never be that much of a monster. He then forced me to kiss him after he slapped me back. He told me as his wife I was never to question him. That was the first time I had wished I had never married him. I was four months pregnant and scared. And then he told me that he would not give me a divorce since we don't recognize divorce. That I might as well make the best of being his wife," Rebecca said as her son entered the house and put the rifle, that was slung across his back, down. Benjamin looked like a cross between Ben and her brother Ethan, with a touch of her father.

"Well?" Hope asked eagerly.

"Well, Sayyid and Charlotte are back with Dad. I stood well enough away and watched through the trees before coming back here," Benjamin said, sitting down and scrubbing his smooth, young face wearily.

"Dad didn't ask to see you?" Hope asked.

:If he did, I didn't hear him. He looked in my direction, but he didn't come to me," Benjamin said flatly.

"I guess he's still angry with us," Hope speculated.

"I guess so. Where's Ben?" Benjamin asked, looking around.

"Locke put him in put him in the cellar of Ben's house. I won't be able to sleep all night, knowing your father's down there," Rebecca said worriedly.

"Hopefully he'll manage and we can go see him tomorrow," Hope said helpfully.

"You're right. I'm worrying for nothing," Rebecca said, wondering who she was trying to convince her daughter or herself.

* * *

Hope carefully unlocked the door to the basement cell where Locke and put her father. Ben was sound asleep, sitting up on the floor. Rebecca gave a small gasp and went to Ben, kissing his battered face. He woke up and kissed Rebecca gently. "Dad, are you okay?" Hope asked. Ben looked up at her with his luminous eyes.

"I think so. How did you and your mother get down here?" Ben asked as Hope pulled out her first-aid kit and started putting medicine on his face.

"Locke hasn't woken up yet and I wear hairpins to unlock doors. I was just dumb enough not to use them when you kidnapped me. Josh used a knife to unlock the handcuffs and it just never crossed my mond until today to use hairpins on these basement doors," Hope said, rolling her eyes as Locke opened the basement door with food in one hand.

"These are the last two eggs. Hope, Rebecca. How did you two get down here?" Locke asked, handing Ben the tray.

"Hairpins," Hope said simply as Ben picked up a book on his tray.

"From my own bookshelf," Ben said, looking the book over.

"Might help you pass the time," Locke said, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I've already read it," Ben said, putting the book down.

"You might catch something you missed the second time around. Hope has read a few books more than once since I met her in September," Locke said, indicating Hope as Ben started to eat.

"Not that I have anything better to do, but I have no problems reading a book twice," Hope said.

"And the fact that your book choices are rather limited since the books you have are what you were able to put in a carry-on bag," Locke pointed out.

"That's true. I was only in Austraila so we could pick up my grandfather's body and bring him home to California. Mr. Locke, I miss him. He was the only one who really understood me. Jack had Ben-Ben. Grandpa could talk to me and I could tell him anything. I remember the time last year when girls at my school wanted me to try cigarettes.  
I told my grandfather and he said it takes more courage to walk away from temptation than to give in to it," Hope said, her voice cracking slightly.

"Your grandfather sounds very wise," Locke said.

"Yeah. He was considered the philosopher of the medical field. I know he was flawed and drank, but at least he never drank in front of me and Ben-Ben. My dad would have put him in the funeral home sooner if he had," Hope said.

"Why did you move me from the rec room down here?" Ben asked as he chewed his food slowly.

"I wanted you under my own roof," Locke said shortly.

"Where are you keeping your other prisoner? Miles, is it?" Ben asked. 'Or you don't want to share?" Ben asked, taunting Locke.

"Actually I was hoping you would share, Ben, seeing as you claimed to have a spy on his ship. Also I was keeping my promise to your daughter and keeping it where she wouldn't have to see him. So, Ben-Ben has locked him somewhere. Of course he knows that Ben-Ben is your son as he threatened to kill him and your daughter if he gets free. So, who's the spy, Ben?" Locke asked, bringing the subject back to who Ben's spy was.

"I feel for you, John. I really do. You keep hitting dead ends. You couldn't find the cabin, you couldn't make contact with Jacob, and you couldn't get my son to tell you what he and Hugo Hurley saw. You're so desperate to figure out what to do next, you're even asking me for help. So here we are, just like old times, with Hope visiting me.  
Except I'm locked in a different room and you're more lost than you ever were," Ben said.

"I know what you're trying to do. Except it's not gonna work," Locke said calmly.

"Excellent, John. You're evolving!" Ben said in a mocking tone.

"Done with your breakfast?" Locke asked, taking the tray from Ben. Without a word he opened the door, walked out and locked it. The sound of the tray hitting the wall and a plate breaking caused Hope to jump slightly.

"I think you hit pretty close to the mark to get him that angry, Dad. Can't you just not open that big mouth of yours?" Hope asked sharply.

"Hope, he's wrong and you know it. You and Benjamin are the only two that are showing any kind of sense," Ben said, wrapping his arms around her and Rebecca and holding them tightly to his chest.

"Dad, does Jacob really exist?" Hope asked sleepily.

"Yes. I have always gotten orders from Jacob. I had Richard go ask Jacob if I should even try to claim you and your brother when you first crashed and he said yes. I watched you every day for over a month, trying to find the right time. I nearly had a heart attack when you almost died trying to rescue Charlie Pace out of the trees after your uncle strung him up. I was there every day watching you or getting reports back from Ethan or Goodwin," Ben explained, kissing her through her hair.

"Richard asked him? That means you've never seen Jacob yourself?" Hope asked, looking into her father's eyes.

"No. I've always recieved my orders from Jacob through Richard Alpert. I think your brother has seen him and that's why Locke wants to talk to Jacob," Ben said, stroking her and her mother's heads gently. Before Hope knew it she and Rebecca had fallen asleep. Ben laid them down on the cot he had been sleeping on, moved to the floor and picked up the book Locke had left him, and read silently.


	69. Blackmail

Chapter 69- Blackmail

Hope woke up and looked at her wristwatch. It was eight at night. Ben was asleep with his glasses slipping down his nose and a book on the floor next to him. Hope slipped off the cot so as not to wake her mother and sitting on the floor next to Ben, removed his glasses and rested her head on his chest. Ben groaned softly and blinked as he looked down at her.

"Hope, I thought you were asleep," Ben said tiredly as he kissed her forehead.

"I was, Dad, until I saw you asleep with your glasses still on," Hope said.

"You know, I am thrilled that you now recognize that I am your father," Ben pointed out, wrapping a few strands of her hair around his fingers.

"Me too, Dad. But it still hurts what happened with Jack. I never thought he'd do what he did. I understand he was angry at you for what you had Tom and Pryce do, but did he really have to hit you? Really?" Hope asked.

"I know it hurts. You thought Jack was your father and you loved him," Ben said gently.

"Yeah. Before I knew anything about you, he was the only father I knew. Someone's coming," Hope said, raising her head from Ben's chest. Rebecca woke up as two sounds of footsteps sounded outside the door. The sound of a gunshot went off and the door opened, revealing Kate and an Asian man. Kate shoved the Asian man inside roughly.

"You've got one minute. Go," Kate said brusquely.

"How about some privacy?" The man asked.

"55 seconds," Kate said.

"You know who I am?" The man asked.

"Yes. My wife told me," Ben said, looking briefly at Rebecca.

"You know who I work for?" The man asked.

"Yes," Ben said simply.

"And you know he's put a lot of time and energy into finding you and your twin children. So now I found all three of you. And I can tell him exactly where you and your brats are. Or I can lie and tell him that you and the kids are already dead," the man said in a low voice.

"And what's the catch for this act of generosity?" Hope asked guardedly. If this man was who Hope thought he was, he was a greedy snake. Her preacher had told her the evils of disobeying God and greed was one of the things God hated on top of what this man did for a living.

"I'd be willing to pretend I never saw you for $3.2 million dollars," the man said. Hope was stunned $3.2 million dollars? Did he seriously think Ben had that kind of money on him?

"You are out of your mind!" Hope exclaimed.

'Maybe, kid, but I'm not the one Charles Widmore wants to see dead. You and your twin brother are the ones he wants to die," the man said apologetically.

"You greedy, little slug!" Hope said. The insult might have sounded hollow, but it was the best Hope could think.

"You arranged this meeting so you could blackmail me?" Ben asked as incredulously as Hope.

"It's extortion, if you want to get technical. I'll just pretend I never saw you, your son, your daughter, and your wife," Miles said.

"How do you propose he do that? It's not like there's an ATM machine on the island," Hope said irritably as Ben sat down.

"3.2- Why not 3.3 or 3.4? What makes you think I have access to that kind of money?" Ben asked as Hope wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Do not treat me like I'm one of them, like I don't know who you are and what you can do," Miles said threateningly.

"Your friend, Charlotte, has seen me and my children. She knows we're alive," Ben said, finally conceding.

"I'll take care of Charlotte. You just worry about getting me the money. You have two days," Miles said as Kate walked in.

"My present situation is a bit restricted. Can that be amended?" Ben asked.

"Okay. One week. In cash-" Miles started to say.

"Time's up," Kate said, looking out the door.

"Don't even think about-" Miles started to shout.

"I said time's up!" Kate said shortly as she pushed Miles roughly out the door and slammed it hard. Hope all but ran to the door, pressing her ear against it.

"Hope, what are you doing?" Rebecca asked, touching Hope's shoulder.

"Shhh! I think Kate is gonna kill him. When we crashed she was going to jail for murder," Hope said quietly.

"You got your meeting. Now I want my answer," Kate said stiffly.

"We got your name when Linus's daughter called the freighter. Of course we know about you and everybody else on the 815 manifest," Miles said, barely audible through the door.

"Prove it," Kate said.

"Your name is Katherine Anne Austen. You're wanted for murder, fraud, arson, a whole bunch of other stuff I can't remember. You're a fugitive. You were caught in Austraila and the feds were bringing you back. So, yeah, we know. If I were you, I'd stay right here on the island. Who knows? Maybe you didn't survive the crash," Miles said. Hope heard a door slam and footsteps faded away.

"Well, maybe you won't have to pay the 3.2 million if Kate kills Miles. As much as I don't like people dying, that guy is asking for it," Hope said, sitting down on the cot.

"You just have a good heart is all," Rebecca said, sitting down on Ben's knee as the door opened and Ben-Ben came in.

"Benjamin?" Ben asked.

"Kate just got busted. Me, Locke, and Sawyer know all about her bringing Miles here. Did he say what he wanted?" Ben-Ben asked.

"3.2 million to keep his mouth shut about seeing you, me, and Ben," Hope said.

"Great. How does he suggest you get that kind of money, Ben?" Ben-Ben asked.

"I don't know, Son. I just don't know. I don't want you or Hope hurt. I guess I should have thought of that before Charles left the island," Ben said wearily as Locke came in.

"Is everyone okay in here?" Locke asked, looking from Ben to Rebecca to Hope.

"I think so. Mr. Locke, you aren't gonna kill Miles, are you?" Hope asked nervously.

"No, Hope, I'm not. He's gonna find out that you begged for his life. For me not to kill him," Locke said, walking out of the room.

Ben-Ben turned and looked at his sister, mother, and Ben. "Are you sure the three of you are okay?" Ben-Ben asked.

"Positive, Benjamin," Ben said.

"You three are lucky that Miles didn't kill you," Ben-Ben said.

"I don't think he will. His heart's not into killing. He's a slimy, greedy jerk who has a profession our preacher preached against, but he isn't a murderer. Not yet anyways,"  
Hope said, sitting down.

"You sure on that?" Ben-Ben asked, sitting next to her.

"I saw more greed than murder and hatred. Charles Widmore may want us dead, but the rest of the people on the freighter may not," Hope said.

"You're usually always right about these kinds of things. But I think I'm going back to our house. Claire and Rousseau promised me dinner if I did guard duty," Ben-Ben said,  
standing with a groan.

"Sounds good. I think I'm ready to leave this basement. You coming, Mom?" Hope asked Rebecca.

"Of course. Ben, I'll be back tomorrow," Rebecca said, kissing Ben.

"Of course. See you and Hope tomorrow," Ben whispered, pressing a kiss to her hairline. Hope looked back as Ben-Ben closed the door. Her father's eyes met hers and he grinned briefly at her.


	70. Visiting and a Truce

Chapter 70- Visiting and a Truce

Hope opened the door to the basement the next morning. Ben looked up at her with a brief grin from the book he had been reading. "So how is it?" Hope asked after kissing Ben's cheek.

"I've already read it. Things really haven't changed between us. You still visit me when you think I'm a prisoner," Ben said, kissing her forehead.

"Perhaps, but the way I figure it, Jack is no longer my dad. So you are all I have left in that department. And I don't think I want to be upset because it's mine and Ben-Ben's birthday and we're still here," Hope said glumly.

"I'm sorry, Hope. Happy Birthday, though," Ben said, wrapping his fingers into her dark hair.

"Thanks, Dad. I'm also at a loss of what to do since Rousseau, Claire, Mom, and Alex have kicked me out of the house. Ben-Ben told them that on our birthday I never cooked. Rousseau says that she'll teach Mom, Claire, and Alex to cook coq au vin if I watch Turnip Head," Hope said, indicating Aaron in a sling strapped to her chest.

"I didn't notice you had Claire's baby with you. Why do you call him Turnip Head?" Ben asked.

"Charlie Pace started that. When Aaron was born, Claire didn't know what to call him. So Charlie called him Turnip Head until Rousseau kidnapped Aaron and she flipped," Hope said as the door opened and Locke came in with Ben's food. Ben and Hope both stood, Hope cradling Aaron to her chest.

Hope, what is Aaron doing here?" Locke asked.

"Mom, Alex, Rousseau and Claire are cooking mine and Ben-Ben's birthday dinner and Claire asked if I'd watch Aaron. I used to babysit all the time," Hope said as Locke handed Ben the plate.

"Rabbit today?" Ben asked, looking at the contents.

"We're running out of chickens," Locke said as Ben sat down and picked up a piece of the rabbit.

"This didn't have a number on it, did it?" Ben asked as he scrutinized the piece in his hand.

"What?" Locke asked. Ben looked up and shook his head.

"Eat, Change. Put your laundry and dishes by the door. I'll be back to collect them in 15 minutes Hope, you can come with me and we'll play a game of backgammon if you're interested," Locke offered.

"Sure, why not. I'm not as good as Walt was with the game, but maybe I'll beat you this time," Hope said, standing up.

"So has the revolution begun yet?" Ben asked, his mouth full as Locke and Hope stepped out. Locke looked at Hope, opened the door and looked at Ben.

"What are you talking about?" Locke asked.

"Well, you're the leader now. I know it's a tough position. You have to deal with all those people constantly second-guessing your decisions. It always starts out innocently, doesn't it? A question here, a comment there. And then if you're not careful, you find you have a full-blown insurrection on your hands. Believe me, your people are gonna be so angry when they realize you still don't have a plan and are hoping my son will tell you what he saw when he was at Jacob's cabin," Ben said with a derisive laugh.

"And I assume you have a plan?" Locke asked.

"I always have a plan. I'd sit back, be patient, and wait for Benjamin to tell us what he knows," Ben said.

"Does it involve you raising $3.2 million dollars? That's a lot of money," Locke said as Ben looked up.

"I guess Miles told you," Hope said.

"Yes. He also said you called him a greedy slug," Locke said in amusement. Hope grinned.

"Just be glad I didn't do any Sawyer-style cursing. I don't curse like a sailor, thank you," Hope said, rolling her eyes.

Locke grinned. "It's to your credit that you don't. A nice girl like you shouldn't curse. Maybe this will get you started," Locke said, pulling out a dollar and handing it to Ben. "Put your laundry and dishes by the door," Locke said as he and Hope turned to leave.

"I can help you, John. We have shared interests. Or at least a common enemy," Ben said as Locke turned again annoyance written on his face.

"That would be our friends on the freighter," Locke said shortly.

'Not them. The one they work for. Let me out of here. Give me some semblance of freedom. Let me sleep in a bed, eat with utensils, and I give you my word I'll tell you everything-" Ben started to say.

"You see, there's the problem. I don't trust your word," Locke said shortly.

"All right, then. I guess I'll have to show you. Hope can see it too if she wants to," Ben said, standing up.

* * *

Ben looked around his house, relieved to have been allowed a shower and clean clothes. Hope stood next to him, holding his arm. "Well, at least it smells better than the basement," Hope said as Locke led them down the hallway.

"All right, no tricks. You're not leading me out into the jungle so you can disappear or shoot me in the back," Locke said as Ben looked around his living room and kitchen.

"No tricks, John. We don't even have to leave the living room," Ben said. Locke walked to him.

"So let's have it," Locke said.

"We have a deal, right?" Ben asked guardedly.

"How do I know you won't run off with your wife and children and meet your people first chance you get?" Locke wanted to know.

"If my people still wanted me, John, they'd have stormed this camp long ago for me, Rebecca, and our children," Ben scoffed. "It's behind that picture," Ben said, looking at a picture he had bought for Rebecca on their first wedding anniversary in the Barracks. The picture swung aside, revealing a wall safe. "Thirty-six, 15, 28," Ben said when Locke looked at him. Locke opened the safe and removed a VHS tape with the words RED SOX written on it. He looked at Ben.

"Red Sox?" Locke asked in confusion.

"I taped over the game. I only used it to convince Jack that we knew about the outside world," Ben explained.

"That's the game you showed us in the Hydra station when you said the Red Sox won the World Series," Hope said as they went into the living room and Locke popped in the tape. Ben stooped down and cleared the snow off the screen, revealing a nice-looking car and someone letting an old man out of the back of the car.

"This is Charles Widmore. The man who threatened my wife and unborn children. This is the man whose boat is parked offshore. This is the man who's been trying to find the island," Ben said, standing up next to his daughter. Charles led some man with a blindfold on across the screen.

'Who's the man with a blindfold?" Locke asked, pointing at the screen.

"One of my people who had the misfortune to get caught," Ben said in a low voice.

"How does Widmore know of the island?" Locke asked.

"I don't know, but he does," Ben said.

"What does he want?" Locke asked.

"John, three months ago in Gainsville, Florida, the Virgin Mary seemed to appear in a patch of mold on the side of an old housing complex. When the word got out, over 5,000 people came to see her face for themselves. You and my children survived an airline crash on this island. One minute you're in a wheelchair, the next minute doing jumping jacks. If 5,000 people came out to see a piece of mold, how many people do you think would come here to see you?" ben asked as Charles beat up the blindfolded man. "Charles Widmore wants to exploit this island. And he'll do everything in his power to possess it," Ben said as the tape reduced to snow and Ben walked to the wall safe, pulling out a file. "Everything I know about Charles Widmore is in this file. Some of it's vague, some of it's guesswork, some of it's concrete, but this is everything and now it's all yours. I'm sorry I didn't tell you all this sooner, but it was the only bargaining chip I had left," Ben said contritely.

"There's one more thing I need to know. Your man on the boat. I want you to tell me who it is," Locke said.

"All right, but you and my daughter might want to sit down," Ben said agreeing. His daughter might be shocked when he said who it was, but the shock would wear off if she was anything like him. Hope sat down on the couch, Ben next to her and Locke sat in a chair. Ben took a deep breath, wondering how he could soften what he was about to tell them.


End file.
